Always Have, Always Will
by RM5183
Summary: Ryan and Marissa in their college years. They both attend Berkely and face certain obstacles, but in the end RM forever.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

After not seeing her for 2 months over the summer holidays, she was finally coming home. She went to Italy with her sister Caitlin and mom, to "reconnect" the Cooper family back together. Those 2 months were needed with their history, being full of drama and stress. Before college back in high school up till now, the Cooper family was slowly coming together again. Even Jimmy took a break from his job on the boat to go to Italy. And now, they were finally comfortable in calling themselves a "family". But because summer was coming to an end, and school started again, Jimmy had to go back to work and the rest of the Copper's had to return home, to Newport. And after 2 months of patiently waiting over the summer, of lazy days spent brooding in the poolhouse, Ryan would finally see Marissa again.

/

They have been attending Berkely together for 2 years now, going on their third. Over those years, they have become very close friends; at least they saw it like that. Everyone around them – Seth, Summer, Sandy, Kirsten, and even Julie - saw that they still had that spark between them. But of course, Marissa and Ryan claimed they just wanted to "focus on their studies" – at least, that's what they thought.

It was Christmas Eve in 2007, during the second year at Berkely, the Cohen's, the Cooper's, and the Roberts' all gathered together at the Cohen's over the holidays. The adults were out drinking wine while back in the living room, the fab four as well as Caitlin and her boyfriend of the week, all hung out. Ryan was unsure at that point, how he felt about Marissa. Over the years, ever since they escaped high school and went to college, she changed. She became more mature and there was definitely less drama, although she was still kind-hearted and caring – the girl whom he fell for ever since his first night in Newport. As they all continued to make fun of Seth and reconnect with each other, (Seth and Summer go to Brown, Caitlin and her boyfriend go to Harbour), drinking eggnog, that was the moment Ryan thought to himself: was he actually falling for Marissa? He would steal quick glances at her and couldn't help but smile when he saw her laugh and smile. Those eyes, green and full of life, that nose that would wrinkle when she makes a face at Seth, those pearly white teeth that show when she is full of happiness and laughter, and the love that she shows towards everyone – thinking of all those things, Ryan's ears started to burn and his heart started to swell. He couldn't tell what was going on inside him. But at midnight, all the lights in the living room were off but the TV was still on, playing a movie. Ryan looked over and saw Summer with her head on Seth's shoulder, Kaitlin doing the same with her boyfriend; they were all fast asleep on the couch. Ryan turned to look at Marissa on the opposite side of him. She too, was asleep. He smiled when he saw her, clearly dreaming about something nice. That moment, that perfect scene before his eyes, he fell for her, and hit hard.

For Marissa, it was New Year's Eve of that same year. The three families gathered once again but this time, at the Roberts' house. They all wanted to celebrate the past year/new year. It was around 8:30, and Ryan was on his way. Unforunately, Kirsten called him asking him to run go back home because they needed some wine, desserts, and the camera that she all forgot. He quickly went back to get everything, but as he was making his way once again to Summer's, there was traffic. Ryan tried to call Kirsten, just to let her know, but his phone died. As things seemed to be getting only worse, traffic became slower and slower. At the Roberts', the kids all planned to relocate to the beach to watch the fireworks from there, so they tried to get a hold of Ryan.

"We'll let him know when he gets here, he shouldn't be much longer." Kirsten said.

"Don't worry! You kids just be safe and have fun! Happy New Year!" Julie said as she hugs Caitlin and Marissa. And so Seth, Summer, Marissa, Caitlin and her boyfriend were off to the beach.

As a car backed up from one of the driveways, Ryan quickly had to manoeuvre around, accidentally spilling some wine on his pants. _Great, just what I needed, _Ryan thought. Once he arrived it was 11:30. Sandy greeted him, thanked him and looked over to his pants.

"There was this stupid car and you know... stupid wine," he turned red out of embarrassment. Sandy laughed.

"Thank you. We shouldn't have asked you with traffic being this bad"

"It's okay, really. Not a problem. Where is everyone?"

"OH right! Your phone died to Seth couldn't reach you. They all went to the beach to watch the fireworks. If you leave now, you can make it"

"Okay, I'll go right now. Happy New Year Sandy" Ryan quickly ran to his car.

"Happy New Year!" Sandy called out to him; he couldn't help but smile at Ryan's urgency.

The 5 of them already there were around a bonfire. Seth and Summer were sharing a blanket, Marissa beside them with her own, and Caitlin leaning against her boyfriend.

"Man, Ryan better be coming!" Seth said.

"I'm gonna take a walk. C'mon Jake." Caitlin said, pulling Jake to go with her.

"I'm gonna go for a walk too, leave you two love birds alone. I mean, I don't really wanna end 2007 and start 2008 being the third wheel with you two." Marissa teased. And she got up and made her way to the lifeguard stand.

Ryan drove as fast as he could. There was only 3 minutes left as he arrived on the beach and sprinted to where they all were. When he got there, he only saw Seth and Summer.

"Oh she went for a walk. Hurry dude. You're gonna miss it" Seth said. Summer couldn't help but wonder what Ryan was gonna miss. But then she put two and two together.

"C'mon Atwood. Vamanos!" Summer said. Ryan glared at Seth, angry he told Summer. Seth responded with pleading eyes, telling him he swore he didn't. But then Ryan looked at his watch – 11:59, he had no time to be angry with Seth, he turned around and ran for the lifeguard stand. Getting nearer to it, he slowed down his pace and started to walk. He then saw her there, sitting down looking out to the water. He walked up and stood there watching her.

"Just run a marathon or something?" Marissa said, laughing. Ryan just noticed that he was still panting from running, then turned slightly red, embarrassed. He looked down.

Marissa just laughed some more. "Come sit, the fireworks should begin soon. Unless you wanted to join Seth and Summer, three-way." Ryan smiled at her and sat down beside her. A gust of wind shot at their direction and Marissa's body shivered at the coldness.

"Here," Ryan said, giving her his leather jacket. As he slowly puts it on her, Marissa could see the pair of bluest eyes look deep into hers. He gently places the jacket on her shoulders and rubbed her arms, hoping to give off some heat. His actions of kindness and care made her realize how much she's missed him. _Being with him._

"Thanks" she said. His hair being blown in the wind and his arms growing goose bumps. She continues to look at him and he continues to look at her. Marissa couldn't help but think about that one new year's, Ryan was panting and out of breath from running. They shared a beautiful kiss right at midnight. _Will it be like that tonight?_ she thought.

She snaps out of her thought when Ryan speaks up, "You know, running away from Seth and Summer about to makeout was the first time in a long time I've ran so hard. Last time I could remember, was probably those stairs going up to the penthouse that other New Year's...meeting you..." He realizes his simple comment was her exact thought at that moment. He continues to gaze at her until he leans in. As their faces slowly inch closer to each other, their lips almost meeting, a crash and bang made both of them jump. The fireworks started.

Marissa smiled at the colours in the sky and looked over to Ryan. "Happy New Year, Ryan."

"Happy New Year, Marissa" She leaned her head and rested it on his shoulders, as Ryan wrapped his arm around her. Though the fireworks stopped them from sharing their first kiss in a long time, she still saw this as the perfect moment. And from this moment on, Marissa was falling again, for the boy from Chino.


	2. The Nerves

**THE NERVES**

"GOOD MORNING RYAN!" Seth exclaimed has he entered the poolhouse. "She's coming home man. Now, our 2 months of planning, our mission is undergo! Get ready, we've got a long day ahead of us!"

"Seth, its 8. Leave." Ryan said, hiding from his pillows.

"Nope! You've spent a majority of summer like this, now it's time."

"First of all, there was never any 'planning' nor is there a 'mission'. Second, she doesn't arrive till like 12. The welcome home dinner isn't till... dinner time. Thirdly, its 8. Goodbye." Ryan grabbed another pillow and threw it at Seth, who just caught it and tossed it aside.

"So? We need to brush up on your lady skills. Practice a little" Seth said, opening the blinds allowing more light to pass through.

"Ugh. Fine I'll get up." Ryan grunted "But for breakfast. I don't need to practice anything. What do you mean, 'lady skills?'"

"The big romantic gesture? How are you going to sweep her off her feet? Express your feelings towards her? It's been months since Christmas Eve, New Year's. Who are we kidding, you've never stopped loving her. Plus, school starts soon. She may not wait for you forever. Some new guy in her classes may steal your chance sooner or later. What are you waiting for?"

"It's doing to be fine. We're going to be fine. It's Marissa, I'll just talk to her." Ryan said.

Seth looks at Ryan, and Ryan then thinks back to what he says.

Seth laughs, "Talk? Since when do you talk?"

Ryan thinks for a while. What will he actually do when he sees Marissa again? Since Christmas Eve and that moment they shared on New Year's, their "friendship" has never been better! A lot of flirting and "almost" moments. But that was before summer, before 2 months ago. What will he do now? 2 months later. Will she still feel the same way? A lot can happen over the summer. Ryan looks over to Seth again, who's waiting for a response.

"I hate to say it, but you've got a point."

/

**(Marissa is staying at Summer's house. She stays there every holiday when she's not living in her dorm in Berkely or when Julie and Caitlin, who still live in the trailer, don't have space for her)**

It was 4 in the afternoon, and Summer was getting ready for the dinner, which was in 2 hours. As she was finishing up, Marissa walks in from her nap.

"Hey, how was your nap?"

"Good!" Marissa rubs her eye. She lays down on Summer's bed. "So how've you been? How's Seth?" As much as she wanted to ask about Ryan, Marissa didn't want to show too much angst in front of Summer. She already teases her enough.

"I'm good! We're good. We've spent all summer just being together. No big drama since high school. Except when he took me to this comic book convention. He tricked me saying we were going somewhere romantic and..." Meanwhile, Marissa thought of Ryan. She was so nervous to see him tonight. She hopes that they can start where they left off before summer. She was waiting for him to make the first move hopefully before school starts. Her stomach felt uneasy just thinking about if he's changed his mind over the summer. Or what if he is actually nervous to see her just as she is to see him? Then she smiled at the sight of him in her head, sweating bullets, nervous, in his casual wife beater and shirt.

"HELLOOO? Stop smiling"

"Right. Yeah. Sorry. Yeah. That's Cohen for you!" Marissa laughed nervously, it was obvious she wasn't paying attention.

"Mhmm... Coop? It's obvious you were on some other planet. What were you thinking of? Ryan?" Summer teased.

"What? no." Marissa lied. "...Yes, maybe. Okay look, I came here because I need your help with getting ready for tonight. I want to look perfect and for this to be perfect."

Summer laughed, "I should have known. Well Coop, Ryan is hot. You gotta look equally hot. But then again, let's face it, you could wear one of Cohen's geeky shirts and Chino will still be head over heels in love with you"

"He's not.." she paused as she blushed, "_In love_ with me."

"And Cohen's the most normal kid ever." Summer sarcastically said. "Stop denying the facts. You both have never stopped loving one another...and Cohen's still a geek"

Marissa laughed. She missed her best friend and the way she can bring a smile to her face.

"I missed you, Sum."

"I missed you too. Anyways, how was Italy? Any hot Italian men?" Marissa gave her a look. "Right, Ryan."

"Italy was great! Lot's of cool buildings, Ryan would have loved it."

Summer raised her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Because he's studying architecture and hopes to be one! What? It's true. Anyways, Caitlin found 'the one'...again. Hot, rich Italian guy about her age named, Anotonio." Summer laughed. "Yeah I know. But he came to Newport with us because his family was going on a vacation to LA."

"Wow. Mini Coop on the loose once again. But maybe he _is _the _one._ Everyone's got one. Maybe Antonio is her Ryan?" Marissa shot her a glare. "Wow, Coop. I'm kidding. Sorta. Glaring now are we? You and Ryan _are _meant for each other." Marissa didn't respond. "Gonna stop talking now. Let's get you ready!"

/

"Ryan? You in here? The Dinner's in like, an hour. You ready? Mom's getting near the food, it's scaring me a little."

Ryan came out of the bathroom, his hair was wet and he was just in a wife beater and nice pair of jeans.

"I like the 'welcome-home-Marissa-fall-in-love-with-me-now' outfit you got going there" Seth said sarcastically.

"Seth, I'm not ready yet..." Ryan looked around in his dresser.

"Oh by the way, make sure you remember to call your mom, she called while you were in her shower? She said one of her close friends works with an architecture firm that might be offering an internship?" Seth just observed him. Soon, Ryan started to get impatient and started messing around with his clothes, throwing some of them on the ground.

"Ryan. Calm down a little. Do you need help? I won't tell anyone that you needed help finding an outfit because you want to look good for a certain someone."

Ryan just turned around and glared at him. "I don't need help. I'll come over to help set up the dinner in a bit. I just need to change. Architecture firm? Wow. I'll definitely call her." With news of his mom and the internship offer he felt a little better. He couldn't be more proud of his mom. Sober now for almost 5 years, turning her life around, involved in his life calling every now and then, he was definitely proud of her. "Did she say anything more?" He asked.

"Just that her close friend Lily really needs someone to fill in a spot, so I guess here's your chance! Oh and your mom also says she misses you, we should all go out for dinner, blah blah blah."

"Thanks. I'll give her a call later tonight or tomorrow. Now please leave. I'm getting weird vibes from you walking in on me after I shower and now before I'm about to change." And with that, Seth left to go back to the house.

_Why am I so nervous. It's just Marissa, _Ryan thought. But everyone, even himself, knew that it wasn't nor was it ever _just _Marissa_._


	3. Dinner

**DINNER**

Seth, Sandy, and Kirsten were finalizing the dining table.

"So how nervous is he?" Sandy asked Seth.

"It's like he's meeting the Queen! He can barely breathe at the mention of her name."

"Aw, how romantic and sweet" Kirsten smiled at her son.

"Mom, c'mon, this is serious stuff. Agent Ryan is undergoing Operation 'Fall In Love With Me Marissa Cooper'. This is not a time for games and lovey dovey talk."

"'Agent Ryan'? 'Not a time for games'? Seriously Seth?" Ryan said as he walked in. "What did he tell you?"

"Don't worry about it. Excited to see Marissa?" Sandy tried to change back to the subject. Though at the mention of her name, he winced and his eyes suddenly evolved from confusion to fear. Sandy and Kirsten looked at him and then looked at Seth who just gave them a look _I told you so._ And just before Ryan spoke a word, the doorbell rang. They're here. She's here.

/

The four all made their way to the door and Sandy went ahead and opened it.

"Hey Marissa! Nice to see you again!" Ryan immediately froze. He couldn't see her because he was standing behind Sandy but hearing her name...

"Hi Sandy, Kirsten! It's always a pleasure seeing you" Oh that voice. How much he's missed it.

" Marissa, pleasure. Summer, hey!" Seth said, waving past the girl he hasn't seen in 2 months, and greeting his girlfriend with a kiss. As Marissa stepped further in the house, Ryan was able to see her. Their eyes hooked onto one another. The corners of her mouth grew into a beautiful smile. Sandy and Kirsten were busy greeting Julie who just came in, while Seth and Summer were kissing, being a couple - although they kept an eye on Ryan and Marissa.

"Hey!" Marissa practically attacked him with a hug. _Way to look desperate, _ Marissa thought to herself. But she couldn't help it. She's missed him too much and seeing that crooked smile he has, it was impossible to not hug him.

Ryan was surprised at first with the hug, but gladly accepted it. He smelled her vanilla shampoo and smiled. He couldn't be any more happy. "It's...I'm glad to see you" he stumbled. She just responded with an even bigger smile.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves again, let's eat!" Sandy said.

/

"So how was Italy?" Kirsten said, after finishing her mouthful of Thai food.

"Really good! The buildings were very nice. The culture, the people, it was so lovely!" Julie said.

Meanwhile, Seth and Summer stole quick glances at their best friends. Ryan and Marissa were seated across from each other and on occasions, would meet eyes and smile flirtatiously.

Seth shot Summer a look, _looks good so far._

"Where's Caitlin? You didn't leave her there did you?" Sandy joked.

"No, she's very jetlagged. She's sleeping right now. But she says she misses you all and will definitely come by some other time before school starts." Julie said.

"And how'd you like it Marissa?" Kirsten asked.

"Umm, it was really good! Like what my mom said, the view all the time with all the buildings were just to die for! The food was great! Well, the culture in general. And some of us got to even know some of the people there." Marissa laughed at the thought of Caitlin and Antonio. She loved her sister, but when it came to dating, she was the worst with boys. Julie and Summer picked in on the inside joke.

"Antonio" Julie said, shaking her head and laughing.

"Are we missing something?" Seth asked.

"Just this hot, rich Italian boy." Summer said, waving her hand away as if she's dismissing the subject.

Ryan looked at Summer and re-analyzing what she just said. _Who's Antonio?_ he thought. He looked at Marissa who was staring at him, searching for a reaction. She smiled at him and he looked away again. He took his drink and chugged it down.

_What's going on? Why's he acting so weird? _Marissa thought. _Is there something on my face?_

The dinner went on and Julie and Marissa continued to share stories of their time in Italy. Every time Marissa looked at Ryan, it was as if he was always occupied with something else. She was so confused with his behaviour. On the other hand, Ryan couldn't get his mind of Antonio. How he just pictured punching some random Italian dude. But why was he so angry about it? He can't possibly be jealous over some Italian guy?

"And how were you guys? Any drama we missed?" Julie asked. At that point, Ryan couldn't even look at Marissa. He felt too embarrassed flirting with her before and now realizing she might be seeing someone at that point... this "Antonio".

Sandy shrugged, "same as usual..."

"Work" Kirsten finished for him.

"Seth? What did you do?"

"I went to this awesome comic book convention to promote Atomic County. I really think the people there liked it. Hopefully it'll be published soon. OH! and I also went to a Death Cab concert, when they came to play at the Bait shop. They..."

"Ugh Seth!" Summer said cutting him off. She shut his mouth with her hand and smiled innocently at him. "Sorry baby, you talk too much." Everyone laughed.

"and Ryan?" Julie asked. Ever since graduation and both her daughter and Ryan went to Berkely, Julie has become more kind towards Ryan. She knew that he is very important in Marissa's life and she finally allowed herself to be accepting towards him.

"Yes, Ryan, what did you do?" Seth said in a British accent. He knew exactly what he did: spend his days being lazy and brooding in the pool house.

Ryan shot him a glare, trying to avoid Marissa's eyes that he felt on him.

"Fine. Hey why don't you tell them about Lily and the firm? That's exciting!" Seth suggested.

Marissa eyes shot bigger at the mention of this _Lily_. First his odd behaviour at the dinner table and now, _who in the world is Lily?!_ She started feeling not so good and her heart felt like it exploded. Here she thought they would finally get back together after years, but now, _who the hell was Lily?!_

Snapping Marissa out of her thoughts and just as Ryan was about to respond, Julie's phone started to ring. She quickly excused herself out of the room.

"So?" Marissa asked. She tried to be as easygoing as possible, not wanting to come off as rude to the Cohen's or jealous towards him.

"Sorry, that was Caitlin. She just woke up, hungry, confused where we are. She must've forgotten we had dinner here. But anyways, we should go, it's getting late." Julie said.

As everyone made their way towards the door, Ryan and Marissa were walking awkwardly side by side.

"So um, I'll see you around?" Ryan said. Unsure of how to approach her now. It felt like it was high school all over again. Was this just bad communication between them, a whole big misunderstanding?

"I guess." Marissa awkwardly replied. And with that, they left.


	4. Who Is That?

**WHO IS THAT?**

"So? Did you guys talk or anything?" Seth said as he and Ryan made their way to the pool house.

"Who's Antonio? Do you know?" Ryan asked, crashing on his bed in exhaustion.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Not again. Here comes the drama, the misunderstandings, the fights, the tears... I don't know who Antonio is, but please, just talk to her. You clearly didn't tonight."

"Stop jumping to conclusions." Seth just looked at Ryan. "Yes, that's happened in the past but... Look, I don't want to make myself look like an idiot."

"If she's with this Antonio, she'll tell you. You guys mean so much to each other that you both deserve to know what's going on between you two. And you've grown since high school so just talk to each other."

/

"So Ryan and this firm?" Marissa asked Summer, both lying in her bed in her bedroom.

"I'm not sure, Cohen never mentioned anything. Maybe he got a job or something." Summer yawned, rolling on her side facing away from Marissa, trying to sleep.

"Oh that'd be nice for him." Marissa said._ Really, it would be_, she thought. He would finally be an architect, all that's he ever wanted. "And Lily?" Marissa pressed on.

Summer rolled over facing her, "Oh no. Don't you go freak out about this girl Cohen mentioned."

"I'm not freaking out I was just wondering if Ryan found someone over the summer."

"Well he didn't. This girl is probably a long lost sister or something. Don't worry about it. But really, you should be asking Ryan this. Talk to him!" Summer said. "Maybe not now because, its sleepy time. So goodnight!" She rolled over again.

Marissa kept looking up at the ceiling. _You're not jealous. She's not a girlfriend. Summer said so. You're fine. He'll tell you. You guys should trust each other with these things by now,_ she kept telling herself. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind of Ryan.


	5. Junior Year

**JUNIOR YEAR**

It was the beginning of Junior Year. Seth and Summer went back to Brown and Ryan and Marissa went back to living in their dorms in Berkely. Ever since the welcome dinner, their relationship has been very awkward. Awkward hugs, smiles, eye contact, conversations. It was all awkward. They both were jealous of the same thing, but kept postponing confronting each other and talking about the mysterious someone in each of their lives. Little did they know, that Anotonio was Caitlin's boyfriend from Italy, and Lily was a friend of Ryan's mom. If only they could just talk about it.

The first day of classes, Ryan did the routine stop by Marissa's dorm and they would walk to the main building together.

"Ryan, hey! I wasn't expecting you today." Marissa greeted him. She thought with all the awkwardness going on, why would he even bother swinging by like usual.

"I've done it everyday since the beginning of college, I don't plan on stopping now." He replied with his famous crooked smile. She returned it with a genuine one. Slowly getting lost in each other's eyes, Ryan realized, and soon snapped out of it looking down. "Um, so you ready?"

"Yeah. Right. Let me just get my books" And as she went to go get them, Ryan's phone rang.

"Hey mom, how're you doing?" Marissa heard Ryan say. "Yeah, first day...I'm with Marissa and we're gonna walk together...Oh yes, I forgot to thank you about that! Lily is really nice" _Lily? Did Dawn set Ryan and her up? Was she behind all of it? I thought they weren't together. Summer said, _Marissa thought. "I'm looking forward..." _for a date? _Marissa wondered. "Anyways I have to go... I love you too, bye." And his phone was shut. "Riss you have everything?" He called out.

Marissa grabbed everything quickly so he wouldn't wonder what took her so long. "Yeah have it all! You know me, forgetting where I put everything." She nervously lied.

Ryan smiled and they both left for their first day.

/

_"Wanna have lunch together?" _Ryan texted Marissa

_"Sure! Meet at JJ's Place"?_ Marissa texted back.

_"Sounds like a plan __J__ "_

/

Ryan was patiently waiting for Marissa. Soon, he saw the beautiful figure approach his table and he smiled over at her.

"Sorry for being late. I got held up at my class. Then some girl didn't know where to go, I felt bad so I stopped to give her directions. Then Caitlin called me and then Antonio started talking as well, Italian guys always have a lot to enthuse about..." Marissa rambled on. _Still talking to this Antonio guy? They're still together? _Ryan thought. Soon he kept thinking about it, getting jealous and realizing he tuned Marissa out. "...Ryan? Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble"

"Pfft, it's totally cool. Don't worry about it" He nervously laughed, hoping she didn't sense the fact that he wasn't really listening to her after she mention Antonio.

"So how's your day going so far?" Marissa asked.

"Pretty good, just the usual first day: Professors introducing themselves, give you some inspiring introduction, yeah know... and yours? Other than what you've already briefly rambled on about." Ryan teased.

"Well, pretty boring. Sarah's in my Lit class. At least one of my 4 classes this semester, I won't be entirely alone."

"It's too bad we don't have classes. I'm usually the party in the class." He joked.

Marissa laughed, "Right. Because back in Harbour, that's exactly what you were known for." They both continued to joke around, then the waiter came to take their order.

"2 cheeseburgers, 2 fries, and 2 cokes, please" Ryan ordered for them. They've always had that everytime they go together. Marissa smiled at him. Happy that Ryan was able to order for her like the usual. _Maybe his strange behaviour is slowly wearing off on him, _Marissa thought. Ryan gave the menus back and looked over at Marissa.

"So tell me more about Italy. What is one thing you miss?" Ryan asked, hopefully soon he can bring up Antonio. He really did want to take Seth's advice and talk to her, every conversation he's had with her he's wanted to, but always chickened out in the end.

"I'm not sure." Marissa thought for a while. "I guess, walking down the streets and hearing people sing and play their instruments, I mean, it was different than what you hear in Newport. People busking for money here cannot compare to the music there. The people there, I don't know, they were so immersed in their songs about love or sadness, it's like I felt it also. It felt like I was in a movie or a dream." Marissa looked up from her food and saw Ryan, who was staring right into her eyes, as if he was trying to read her. "It sounds stupid I know"

"No, not at all." He said, honestly. And she saw that in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"I'm going to take you there someday. Not just to prove to you what I'm saying right now, but the architecture there too, you would have loved it. I told Summer you would and-" Marissa immediately stopped talking. _Oh God, did I really just say that out loud? _she mentally slapped herself.

_Told Summer? Was she talking to Summer about... nah, I probably didn't hear right. _Ryan brushed off what he thought he just heard, "Well first of all, there's nothing to prove. I believe what you said, about the music in the streets there compared to here." She blushed. "And as for the architecture there," _Oh God, he did hear what I said, _Marissa thought as she looked away. "I was looking through my architecture textbook today in class and it showed some buildings in Florence. You're right; I loved it when I saw them in pictures. I can't wait to see them in real life. I mean, this trip better happen." Ryan said. This was it. He tried his best to avoid another awkward situation with Marissa, it's time to talk about Antonio. Clear things up. _Worst case scenario, they're seeing each other. _He thought. _However, what if they're not? Best case scenario, he's just a tourist who followed her home. And finally, after months of waiting, you can finally take a shot again with Marissa. Another shot at love. I mean, it should all be worth it in the end right? Love is worth it? _Ryan contemplated.

"So.." Marissa broke Ryan out of his thought.

"So.." They both sat there in awkward silence. They were now finished with their food. "Look, Marissa.." Ryan began. Marissa looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Ryan what is it? I know it's been kind of awkward lately and.."

"So you've noticed that too?" he sighed in relief.

"Yeah," She agreed. "I don't know why. Was it something I said when I came back? Did I do something?"

"No, not at all. It's just I was wondering..." But Marissa's phone interrupted.

"Hi, mom. Look can I call you back?...What?...Oh my God...Yeah, I'll get there as soon as possible...I love you too. Bye!" She shut her phone. "Caitlin's been in an accident. I'm sorry, I have to go." And Marissa rushed out of the restaurant.


	6. Change Of Plans

**CHANGE OF PLANS**

It took a while for Ryan to decide to go to Marissa's dorm. She left in such a hurry, he wasn't able to ask if she was okay or say goodbye before she heads back to Newport.

He knocked and Marissa opened the door.

"Ryan, hey. Sorry for leaving like that and not even paying for my food. I had to come back here to pack and..."

"No it's okay. Cheeseburgers and fries, I mean...it's not _that_ expensive." He joked. And in response, Marissa let out a little giggle. _Even in the most stressful times, he can always cheer me up, _she thought.

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm just so stressed. Looking for a flight to Newport, all the cheapest ones are booked and first class is way too expensive for my budget, and...rambling again, sorry." Marissa apologized.

"I'll drive you." He quickly said. Spur of the moment.

"What?" Marissa wasn't sure she heard right.

"I'll drive you. First class for an hour flight? Not worth it. It's only like, 6 hrs away. 5 hrs with my driving. Besides, you look too stressed to be driving."

"The semester just started, I don't want to bring you down already. We're done with my bringing you down. We left that in high school." Marissa immediately looked sad, thinking back to how she treated Ryan back then with all her drama.

"Hey, no one ever said anything about bringing anyone down. If I remember anything, high school was just a time of stupid teenagers doing stupid things. We've had our share of mistakes, but that was then. Why worry about it? Besides, looking back, I don't really regret anything." She smiled at his last comment. "Look, this semester _did _just start. But what would I miss? Introductions? Boring! Plus, this is an emergency. Back in high school, I may not have been there for you, so here I am now." Marissa's heart swelled up in joy. She knew ever since Trey, Ryan had always regretted not being there for her. And he's doing the best he can to make it up to her.

"I'll be ready in an hour, meet you back here?" She offered a smile. And with that, Ryan returned to her the biggest smile and left to go get his things.


	7. Roadtrip

**ROADTRIP**

Ryan and Marissa were now on their way to Newport. It was sunny, the windows were rolled down and Marissa was busy headbanging to the music.

"Now I'm kind of thankful Seth chose the music back then when we all went on roadtrips." Ryan joked, implying Marissa's horrifying headbanging.

"Hey, this is good music. Better than your _Journey_."

"Don't you dare." Ryan was getting serious.

"Whoa, slow down there. I was only kidding." Marissa laughed at Ryan's reaction.

He calmed down a little, taking the joke. "Kind of feels like old times. And I hate to say it, but I miss Seth and Summer and their constant bickering in the car." They both had a little flashback of the times with the Fab Four: going to TJ, going to LA, going to the SnO.C...

"Yeah, I miss all of that. Speaking of Seth and Summer, I bet you they're fighting right now. With Seth's comic books or Summer's rage blackouts." They laughed even more, until Marissa became serious. "I don't know if I forgot to say it before, but thank you for doing this. I mean, you didn't have to. She's my sister, I could have just found another way." Marissa said.

"Well yeah, no, she's not my sister and I didn't have to, but she's _your_ sister, I wanted to." Ryan said, glancing at Marissa before concentrating back on driving. Marissa leaned her head on the window and smiled to herself. She loved the way he cared for her and Caitlin. That he did this for her. Moments like these, she knew why she fell in love with him then...and still in love with him now. She let out a yawn. It was getting dark and they still had 4 hours to go before they would be in Newport.

"Sleep. You need the energy when we get there. Your sister needs you. Besides, Seth gave me a new Journey CD so I won't be entirely bored. Sleep." And with that, Marissa fell deep asleep.

/

_She heard screams and sirens. The car was flipped and she could smell the gasoline leak from the rear._

_"Help! Someone!" she heard a pedestrian say from the side of the road. She looked over and no one was on the driver's seat. Where did Ryan go? She closed her eyes hoping the minute she opens them, Ryan would be there. She opens them again and suddenly, she was in a hospital, lying in a bed. Her mom woke her up._

_"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where's Ryan? How's Caitlin?!" Marissa began to panic._

_"Honey, I'm so sorry" Julie began to cry. "Your sister didn't make it. And on your way here, Ryan.. He also didn't..." Julie began to sob even more_

_"Mom. What happened? I don't understand. We were fine! He was fine. I..." Marissa began crying herself. What had just happened? One minute they shared a nice moment in the car, he told her to sleep, now...There's no way. He can't be gone._

_Suddenly a blonde woman from the hall was standing beside Sandy, Kirsten, and Dawn; she too, was crying._

_"Lily it's okay," she hears Dawn say. What was she doing here? Was this Lily? Marissa cried even harder and shut her eyes._

She woke up panting.

"Marissa, hey, hey. You okay?" Ryan put one hand on her leg. "Whatever it was, it was just a bad dream okay? I'm here, we're almost at Newport. And your sister's going to be fine, okay?" He comforted her.

Marissa looked around her. It was just a bad dream. It was 10 in the evening and they were almost at Newport. Ryan was still there, his hair all messed up, his shirt open showing his wifebeater; he was still there. She calmed herself down. She was safe. Even after the dream she just had, Marissa convinced herself she was going to be okay; because she was with Ryan. And Ryan was all she needed to feel safe.


	8. Newport Again

**NEWPORT AGAIN**

Ryan and Marissa arrived safely at 11 pm. They got their stuff and knocked on the Cohen's door.

"Ryan! Marissa! It's good to see you. I'm kind of shocked. Kirsten and I weren't expecting you until next Thanksgiving." Sandy yawned.

"Sorry to bother you at 11 in the evening. I don't know if you heard but Caitlin's been in an accident. We were wondering if we could just stay here for a couple days?" Ryan didn't bother calling Kirsten or Sandy ahead of time.

"Of course! You know you both are welcome here anytime. And yes, Julie did call. We dropped by the hospital earlier this evening."

"Is she doing okay? What exactly happened?" Marissa worriedly ask.

"She got into a car accident driving home. Don't worry, she's related to Julie Cooper, making her a fighter. A few stitches and bruises but nothing fatal. She'll be just fine." Sandy informed her.

"Well, that's good to hear" Ryan added, trying to bring comfort to Marissa.

"Yeah." She shivered.

"Where are my manners, come inside. I'll go get Kirsten and get the guest room ready, Ryan you know where your room is."

Marissa called out to Sandy, "No, it's okay. I've stayed here a couple times in the past, I know my way around. You don't have to wake anyone up. Just go back to bed, I'll be fine. Thank you for everything. And besides, I think I'm just gonna drop my stuff off and head to the hospital."

"I'll drive." Ryan offered.

Sandy didn't put up a fight, just nodded in agreement, yawned, and headed straight to bed.

/

Ryan yawned in the car, on the way to the hospital.

"You should have just stayed. You drove all the way here, you need to sleep. Plus, Sandy said Caitlin's fine. I'm just going to check up on my mom and her."

"Sleep or no sleep. I'm here for you and I don't plan on leaving." They both blushed after his comment.

"So...I've been meaning to ask you something." Marissa stated. For the longest time, Summer has been nagging her to talk to Ryan and clear things up with him, about Lily and where they stand. Ryan looked at her, anticipating what she was going to say next. "...ever since the welcome back dinner, things between us have been kind of..."

"Weird." He finished for her. "Sorry, continue."

"No, yeah. You're right, weird. And Awkward. And before I left in a hurry from JJ's we briefly touched on it as well. And..." Marissa then remembered Ryan trying to tell her something. '_I was just wondering..._' he started to say. "Wait, you were about to tell me something as well. I totally forgot when I left. What were you going to say?"

_Damn it. Here we go,_ he thought. _Maybe she can start. Make things easier._ "Oh no you don't. You can't just start something and leave it off, switching the spotlight to me. You go first, then I'll go."

"What I have to say can wait, you go. I rudely left while you were talking. Please finish."

"Nice try. But ladies first."

"Ryan Atwood, since when were you polite?" She joked.

"Since always. Chino's a very sophisticated place, you know." He sarcastically said.

"Look at you and your sarcastic remarks...Stop hanging out with Seth so much." They both laughed.

"Well, hopefully it rubs off. But stop changing the subject. Things between us have been weird. Comfortable one second then...awkward. So you were saying..?" He pressed on, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"We're here. I have a worried mother and an injured sister to attend you, we'll talk later." She rushed out of the car.

/

Marissa walked to the front desk at the hospital, with Ryan not so far behind following her.

"Hi, I was just wondering what room Caitlin Cooper is checked in? I'm her sister, Marissa."

"Hold on a second, Marissa, I'll go look it up right now." And the nurse began typing frantically. "Ah ah! Here we go. She's on the 2nd floor, room 211."

"Thank you." She motioned Ryan over and they both went to the elevator going to the 2nd floor.

As they awkwardly stood in the elevator in silence, Ryan spoke up.

"We have maybe 15 seconds in here, tell me." He said, half jokingly-half serious.

She looked over at Ryan and smiled at him. "I need more than 15 seconds."

As Marissa ran over to room 211, she saw Caitlin asleep and her mom sitting on a chair beside the bead, trying her best not to fall asleep.

"Mom," Marissa went over to hug her mother.

"Marissa! Oh thank you so much for coming." Julie replied, squeezing the air out of Marissa with her hug. "I know school _just_ started and..."

"Mom, it's okay. I wanted to be here. Is Caitlin okay?"

"Yeah, she just got into a minor car accident. How many times do I have to tell your sister, no texting while driving? Anyways, just a few stitches and bruises, but she'll be fine." Julie then noticed Ryan at the door. "Ryan! You came as well?"

"Yeah, I couldn't let Marissa walk to Newport. And plus, no matter how badly Caitlin treats me sometimes, I had to check up on her myself." Both Julie and Marissa smiled. Over the years, those occasions the Fab Four and Caitlin all hung out together, Ryan and Caitlin have developed a brother-sister-love-hate relationship.

"Where are you two staying? I mean, Marissa, Summer is gone back to school–" Julie asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Sandy and Kirsten let us in for the next couple of days." Ryan interjected.

"Mom?" Caitlin woke up.

"Hey sweetie. Look who came to see you." Caitlin looked over to see her sister standing there

"Hey Caitlin" Marissa came over to hug her sister. "How're you feeling."

"Good. The painkillers help." Caitlin sees Ryan standing at the end of her bed. "And what are _you_ doing here?" she teased.

"Good to see you too" they both laughed.

The next few hours Caitlin, Julie, Marissa, and Ryan sat there, catching up with their lives; mainly Caitlin, Marissa, and Julie, talking about their lives and Ryan adding into the conversation here and there.

Caitlin noticed Ryan yawn. "Sorry for boring you, Ry."

"Sorry," Ryan slightly embarrassed.

"You should go sleep. I'll stay here with my mom and Caitlin. Just drop by tomorrow morning."

"You want me to bring you some spare clothes or something?" He offered.

"Sure, and breakfast please." Marissa pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

He noticed her lower lip pout and laughed, "Well how could I say no to that. Goodnight, I'll see you all tomorrow." Ryan hugged Marissa and left.

"Wow, sis, when will you two just make it official? It's been like this since...I think forever." Caitlin teased.

"Your sister's right. I think everyone is getting impatient. Just make this thing official already." Julie added.

Marissa looked at her mom and sister and blushed, "I don't know. I just..." she paused and turned to Julie, "Since when were you a Marissa/Ryan fan?

Julie laughed. She and Caitlin continued to nag Marissa while Marissa would deny it, even though deep down, she wished the same thing. When will she and Ryan just be together again?


	9. A Younger Sister's Adivce

**A Younger Sister's Advice**

Marissa slept on the couch beside Caitlin's bed and Julie fell asleep at the table in the same room. As the light shone through the blinds, Caitlin woke up. She saw two the people she loved deep asleep. They stayed awake with her and were there for her the previous night. She couldn't feel any more blessed. She saw Ryan quietly walk in with a bag, probably full of the Marissa's clothes, and a to-go bag full of breakfast. She put her finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. He walked over to sit on the chair next to her, placing down all of what he was carrying on the bedside table.

"Hey how're you feeling?" he whispered, trying not to wake Marissa and Julie.

"Better, anything in there I can eat?" she looked over to the to-go bag.

"Bacon, Egg with cheddar cheese, on a white English muffin." Ryan knew her favourite.

"Bonus points, man. Glad you know me so well." He reached in and gave her her breakfast.

"So," Caitlin said with a mouthful of her English muffin, "when are you finally gonna ask my sister to be your girlfriend?"

Ryan's eyes shot open, he was caught up guard by Caitlin's forwardness (although he shouldn't, her being this blunt practically all the time). "Umm..."

"C'mon Ryan, even a blind person can see how much you both want to be together. You've both grown up, you're not teenagers anymore, and you guys can make it this time."

Ryan still was kind of shocked. "I guess. It's just, I don't know. To be honest, I'm scared. What if we go back to our old ways? We're both just gonna end up broken hearted. I can't lose your sister again."

"First of all, you're kind of stuck with her. If you've noticed, because everyone else has, you both have this thing going on, even if you're not together, you're still _together._ The continuous flirting, joking around, the looks you share with one another. It's obvious you two never stopped loving one another. Secondly, isn't it worth it? Isn't finding out if you guys are meant to be, which you are, worth it? I love you like a brother Ry, but I'm gonna have to kill you if you don't hurry your ass up. Marissa may be patient with you, but I am not that patient." He laughed at her comment. Then he thought about what she said. _It is worth it. She is worth it. Right?_

Marissa then woke up. But her back was to Caitlin and Ryan so they didn't noticed. "I don't know" she heard him say. "Marissa and I..."

"Look. It's been years since someone has come between you. That shows some strength in your relationship now, right?" Caitlin said.

"I am not so sure. Lately, we've been kind of weird. One minute we're talking and enjoying each other's company and the next, it becomes awkward and silent."

"Did you talk about it with her yet?" He didn't respond. "Not again! Ryan, you both need to start talking to each other. I mean, you guys do, but when it comes to this, you both put it off until you fight about it then me, Seth, or Summer have to talk to you guys to fix it up." Both Ryan and Marissa knew they'd have to talk about it. Caitlin did have a point. Then Ryan felt a vibration in his pants.

"Sorry, I have to take this. It's probably Sandy checking in. I'll be right outside"

Marissa finally turned around and faced Caitlin, pretending she'd just woken up. "Hey, was that Ryan?"

"Yeah, he dropped in. He has your clothes and breakfast."

"How long was he here?" She yawned.

"Not too long. Just caught up with life and he brought me breakfast as well. Here" Caitlin reached the to-go bag and gave it to Marissa.

"Mmm, thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank your boyfriend." Marissa gave Caitlin a look _he's not my boyfriend._

"Fine, I'll drop it now. But you two need to get a move on." And with that, Ryan walked in.

"Hey, Good morning. I brought you your stuff too." He grabbed the bag and gave it to her.

"Thanks, I'm just going to change then. These clothes are getting uncomfortable... Who was that on the phone?"

"Just Sandy, checking in and stuff." Marissa nodded then went to the bathroom to change.

"Hey!" Caitlin waved at Ryan to get his attention, "Remember what we talked about okay? Get a move on." Ryan just rolled his eyes. He sat back down and started eating his breakfast. Not much later, Marissa walked out in a new pair of jeans and a simple grey Berkely hoodie he got her the first year.

"Favourite jeans and hoodie, I owe you big time Atwood." She said, coming out of the bathroom. He looked at her as she did a little fashion show for him and he couldn't help but smile. Seeing his reaction, she returned the smile.

"Okay, barf." Caitlin said, pretending to gag. They both rolled their eyes then blushed.

"I need to use the washroom, excuse me." Ryan left the two sisters in the room.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Marissa couldn't help being nosey.

"Oh, nothing." Caitlin grinned cheekily. Then they both heard Ryan's phone vibrate on the table and Marissa went over.

"Probably Kirsten or something." She looked over and the Caller ID was unknown. She picked it up thinking Sandy or Kirsten's voice was on the other end.

"Hello?" She spoke up.

"Ryan?" She heard an unfamiliar voice say. She immediately hung up. It was a female's voice. Not Kirsten's, Dawn's or Summer's; it couldn't be Caitlin or her mom, they were here. Who else could it be?

"Who was it?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know. It was a female's voice. I couldn't recognize it." She whispered. She quickly put back where the phone was and sat on the couch. "Who else could it be?"

Caitlin looked at her sister. Read what she was thinking. "Oh no you don't. Don't assume it's a lady friend. Don't go acting jealous or mysterious. Talk to him. I told Ryan before to talk to you. So just talk."

"Wait, you told Ryan what?" Marissa was now even more curious.

As Caitlin tried to come up with an excuse, Ryan walked out of the bathroom. "What'd I miss?" The sister's looked at each other and gave each other a look _what now?_

"Uhhh... Nothing!" Caitlin lied. Marissa innocently smiled at him. But as he sat back down and finished his breakfast, she couldn't help but get jealous. _Who was this girl? Was it this Lily or ANOTHER girl?_


	10. What Just Happened?

**What just happened?**

Marissa and Ryan left the hospital and decided to hit the pier. It was lunchtime and they didn't want hospital food. As they casually walked to the diner, side by side, arms brushing here and there, Ryan spoke up.

"So Caitlin... I feel like she faked it all to just talk to me. She's got quite the words." Ryan said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Marissa giggled. "But why do you say that?"

"She just mentioned some things and it got me thinking." He started. He waited for a reaction from her but she just patiently waited for more. "But you have to finish what you said before for me to get talking."

"Because you talk so much." She sarcastically said.

"And I'm the one that needs to stop hanging out with Seth?" He opened the door for her. She laughed and thanked him. They both loved this: how comfortable they can be around each other. But they realized that soon another awkward moment might come in, so they had to get this talk over and done with.

As they ordered their food, or _Ryan_ ordered their food, he gave back the menus to the waiter as she walked off. "So... did I tell you Eric moved?" Eric was Ryan's roommate ever since freshman year, who was also gay and for the longest time, in love with Ryan.

"What? When did you find this out?" The waiter came back with their cokes. Marissa smiled at the waiter, thanking her.

"When I came back to my dorm. His stuff was gone and this new guy already was settling in. His name's Thomas or Tony or something; he seems cool. But apparently Eric got this 'once-in-a-lifetime' opportunity in Broadway musical in New York. He just messaged me yesterday. He also said, 'when he's becomes famous' I'll regret turning him down in the future."

"Well that's good for him. All his hard work in theatre has paid off. And now he can stop bugging you." Ryan laughed nervously, then started to look uncomfortable. He became really good friends with Eric over the last couple of years, ignoring the fact that he was gay. Eric, who kept asking him out and telling him he's hot always made him feel uncomfortable; however, Marissa and him always team up because they thought Ryan was cute when he felt all embarrassed.

"Yeah..." Ryan started becoming red. His phone ding'd in his pocket but he looked at it and just ignored it.

Marissa didn't bother to ask about it. "Anything else you forgot to mention?" she pressed on, hoping he will finally tell her about Lily.

"Yes actually, an internship opportunity came up at my mom's friend's architecture firm. The place is near Berkely, so it's perfect!"

"Ryan, that's great! I'm really happy for you." Then his phone ding'd again but he ignored it. Before she could ask, just on time, the food arrived.

/

As Ryan took his last bite into his burger, he sat back and patted his stomach.

"Wow. That was probably my millionth burger from here, but still not getting tired of the taste."

"If you keep this up, you'll become all fat and gross and you won't be able to walk." Marissa saw Ryan look down on his stomach.

"Nah, won't happen. I mean, I work out often, shouldn't be a problem." He held out his arm and flexed it for her as a joke, but secretly he was showing off.

Marissa laughed at him but also couldn't help to stare. _Ugh, he's perfect, _she thought as she analyzes him. His toned arms and lean shape. _Why did we ever break up in the first place?_ "So anything _else_ you forgot to mention?" she pushed on.

"Uhh... nope. Your turn." She then became annoyed and a little bit mad he would lie to her. She gave him the opportunity to talk about Lily but he just ignored it. _So much for trusting each other_, she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused. _What's gotten into her?_ Then his phone ding'd one more time, but again, he ignored it.

"Don't you want to get that?" She spat out.

"No it's just a text. It can wait. Riss, what's going on?"

"You tell me. Is the text from Lily or something?" She was getting angry.

"Wait, how do you know about Lily?"

"Seth mentioned her at the dinner and that's all I can think about with you. And she called this morning as well when I picked up." He gave her a look of confusion. "I thought it was Sandy or something, I wasn't being nosey... but back on topic. I gave you an opportunity to talk to me about Lily and you lied. You had _nothing _else you forgot to mention." Before he could speak up she cut him off, "I thought we were past this and we could tell each other everything."

"We can. And you should have done the same when you had the opportunity as well." Ryan shot back at her, thinking of Antonio, how she still did not mention anything about him. _And here she has the nerve to accuse me of...Lily?! Out of all_ people...

"What are you talking about?" Marissa's anger was replaced with confusion.

"C'mon Marissa, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

She shook her head, "No I don't. I would if you just talk. We always have this problem. I thought we were getting real good at this communication thing but it's just like high school. Whatever Ryan." She stood up and walked off.

_What had just happened? _Ryan was confused and angry. _One second we're joking around, the next Marissa leaves. She was right, this lack of communication was just like back in high school. Will it ever change? _Ryan scratched his head. _She makes me crazy sometimes... but then again, I am not going to lose her._ He stood up and paid for their meal, and took off after Marissa.


	11. Putting The Pieces Back Together

**PUTTING THE PIECES BACK TOGETHER**

Ryan walked to the beach. He put his hands in his pockets as the cool air blew in his face. It had been 5 hours since Marissa walked off. He went back to the house first to look for her but she wasn't there. Somehow, he clicked in. _Of course she wouldn't be here._ He knew exactly where she would be. He walked slowly towards the lifeguard tower. He saw a familiar figure sitting down. He was right. She was there. He walked slowly to where she was and she stood up to face each other.

"I went back to the house, but realized you wouldn't go there." He started.

"Yeah, well, here I am." She said blankly. She wasn't mad anymore, but she wasn't happy.

"I don't understand why we can't seem to just get it right. Why we can't just talk to each other. You're the only person I really trust, the only person I can _really _talk to. But why can't we just talk about these things without making it so hard?" Ryan looked down. Marissa knew he was right. _Why couldn't they?_

"Promise to each other, here on, nothing but the truth. As soon as we see each other, we tell each other, no putting it off?" she offered out her pinky. He looked at it, then her. He smiled and hooked his pinky onto hers.

"Promise." Their fingers broke apart. They sat down side by side, enjoying each other's company until Ryan broke the silence. "I'll go first. In the last 5 hours, I figured why you were so upset with the whole Lily thing. I thought I should clear it up with you. Lily is nobody special. She is a friend of my mom's, the one who got me the internship."

Marissa looked at him, realizing how stupid she was. How she overreacted and assumed Ryan was seeing her or something. _Once again, Summer and Caitlin were right._ Marissa shook her head.

"I feel so stupid," she laughed at herself.

"It's okay. At first, I wasn't so sure about this internship, that's why I didn't really tell anyone about it. And I didn't think the mention of Lily would result in..." He looked at Marissa and they both laughed. After it died down, Ryan spoke again. "Okay, your turn. Who the hell is Antonio?"

Marissa looked at him, and then it clicked. She laughed so hard she was clutching her sides because they started to hurt. "Antonio? You were jealous of Antonio?"

Ryan looked away, he was becoming embarrassed. He looked at Marissa, "I...I wasn't jealous. Just...curious"

"Riiiight. You were so jealous of Antonio." She teased. "But you do realize, when I said 'some of us got to know some of the people there', I meant _Caitlin _and Antonio. The last few days of Italy up until now, Antonio is Caitlin's boyfriend." Now it was Ryan's turn to shake his head in humiliation.

"Now I feel stupid." He said. Marissa then took his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"There, the truth is on the table and it turns out, we had nothing to worry about."

Ryan looked at Marissa and just gazed into her eyes. She did the same, getting lost in the pair of ocean blues.

"So...where do we...you know...stand? Are we okay?" she asked him.

"I...don't know..." he inched his head closer.

"What do you want to do now?" their heads now resting on each other.

"You tell me." He smiled coyly.

"Damn it, Ryan would you just–" and Ryan caught her off with a kiss. It was deep and passionate. With the kiss, she could tell he has missed her so much; and she kissing him back told him the same. He placed his hand on the side of her face, brushing her cheekbone with his thumb.

Once they came back up for air, he let out a chuckle, "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." She looked into his eyes and kissed him again, smiling into the kiss. After making out a little, Ryan brought his arm around Marissa and she cuddled up next to him. They enjoyed the silence of each other's company and watched the sun set together.


	12. Finally

**FINALLY**

Ryan and Marissa were now on their way back to the hospital. He had his hand on her lap and she had hers on top of his. They drove peacefully together.

"I missed all this. Not the couple-y stuff..." Ryan looked at her as she said this, "Well I'm not gonna lie, I miss that too; but I mean, being like this with you. Being with you." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I do too. And if I weren't driving right now, I'd kiss you back." He glanced over to her and then back on the road.

She giggled, "You can return the favour later."

/

The couple walked into the hospital hand-in-hand, up until Caitlin's room.

"Wait, let's have some fun. Follow my lead." Ryan looked at Marissa, wondering what she had in mind. But he trusted her so he just went with it.

Marissa dropped Ryan's hand and completely changed her character right before his eyes. She turned away from Ryan and walked into Caitlin's hospital room angrily. "Ugh, how could you Ryan? I thought we left all this behind, back in high school." Caitlin was watching TV before. Now she had her eyes on Marissa, then Ryan as he slowly entered the room behind her.

"Great, what happened now between you two?" she asked, annoyed.

Ryan then clicked in to Marissa's act and played along. "Don't you play that card!" Marissa ignored him. "Caitlin, would you please tell your sister she's acting pretty stupid right now?"

"Wow. You two again, back in action. I thought all this drama was over and done with. I thought I told both of you to just talk? And with that I meant like civilized people, not like teenagers. _I'm_ allowed to be like that, but not you two. You're suppose to be the mature ones remember?Ugh! You guys are so annoying."

"Me? More like this guy right here" Marissa said, pointing to Ryan.

"No, both of you! Jeez, I need more painkillers." Caitlin rubbed her head. "You two are such a _pain._ Just leave me out of this. Please. Do all of us a favour and just hook up already and be happy because you guys always end up arguing about something stupid when really, you two just wanna make out with each other and stuff. Please. You guys are giving me a headache."

Marissa looked at Ryan and they both end up laughing. Ryan walks over to Marissa puts his arms around her waist and kisses her. Marissa wraps hers around Ryan's neck and returns it. After, they turn to Caitlin who looks at them in confusion. A few seconds pass and she clicks in that it was all a joke.

Caitlin rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Wow. Bravo". Then starts to laugh herself.

They continue to talk a little bit, with Ryan and Marissa's hands all over each other.

"Okay, I'm happy for you two, but I forgot how 'ew' you guys can be sometimes. Like, for one second, just not love each other so much." Caitlin said, disgusted with all the PDA.

Instead of stopping, Ryan stole a kiss from Marissa who just smiled and deepened it, trying to gross Caitlin out even more.

Julie walks in, with a to-go bag in hand full of dinner, she smiles at what's happening. Then clears her throat to let the three know she's present. Ryan and Marissa broke out and Ryan then turned red.

Caitlin and Marissa giggled at an embarrassed Ryan, "hi mom." They both say in unison.

"Glad to see things are going back to the way they're supposed to be. Finally! Ryan, what took you so long?"

"I know right? _Finally_." Caitlin added, making Ryan more embarrassed. "So when's the wedding?"

"What? You didn't..." Julie was stunned.

"Whoa, mom, no one's getting married. Ryan and I _just_ got back together."

"Oh, phew! I'm not complaining but I mean, if you are, Ryan you move fast!"

"Trust me, mom, he does not move fast." Caitlin said.

"Well, if you do ever.. when you do.. I just wanna say-"

Marissa interrupts her mom before she says something more embarrassing. "Mom, that doesn't matter right now." She looks at Ryan and smiles at him, kissing his reddened cheek. "It doesn't matter. What matters is... now."


	13. Gotta Go

**GOTTA GO**

After a couple of days in Newport, Ryan and Marissa decided they had to go back to Berkely. They have missed enough school and really needed to head back.

Ryan and Marissa were saying their goodbyes to Sandy and Kirsten.

"Drive safely, make sure you guys call when you get there," Kirsten went on, "every weekend actually, we'd love to hear from you two every now and then and–"

"Kirsten, they're not moving away forever.," Sandy laughed. "But do call. And, we're really happy for you two."

"We are too. And now that there's no more high school drama, we feel like we both can actually make it" Marissa kissed Ryan's cheek. They both headed out, Ryan opened the door for Marissa, and then made his way into the driver's seat.

Before pulling out, he rolled down his window to Sandy and Kirsten, who were standing outside the front door, "Thanks again...for everything. I owe you guys."

"Kid, you don't owe us anything. That's what parents are for." Sandy waved goodbye.

"Actually you do owe us...another visit. Soon! Love you" Kirsten called out as Ryan backed up from the driveway. He offered one last wave of goodbye, then headed out of the gated neighborhood.

/

They dropped by the hospital before, saying one last goodbye to Caitlin and Julie.

"Knock knock?" Marissa entered the room. "We just wanted to stop by, say our goodbyes."

She goes over to her sister to give her a hug. "Bye Riss. Keep in touch, kay? I'll see you thanksgiving."

Then Marissa went to Julie who was standing next to Caitlin's bed, giving her a goodbye hug as well. "Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too, honey. Stay safe and, like what Caitlin said, keep in touch! It's boring around here. Although, Caitlin's drama sure keeps me busy.

"Hey, I'm not that troublamatic."

"Says the one in a hospital bed after her post-driving-and-texting-situation." Ryan joke as he stepped closer to Caitlin's bed. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"I guess so..." she smiled. "Hey Ry, take care of my sister. Or I'll kill you."

Ryan grabbed Marissa by the waist. "Don't worry." He kissed her forehead.

"Make sure you guys call when you get there!" Julie said, as they were leaving the room.

"Stop worrying so much, we will! Love you guys! We'll be back sooner than you think."

Caitlin and Julie both smiled as they saw the couple leave. Through the window they can see them, walking hand-in-hand, laughing and smiling. _In love. _They were happy, finally together.


	14. Thanksgiving Weekend

_**(I prefer writing about the whole lot of the characters together, which is why I fastforwarded the time in between Ryan and Marissa going back to Newport, to now during Thanksgiving.)**_

**Fast Forward to Thanksgiving weekend.**

**THANKSGIVING WEEKEND**

It was November: Thanksgiving, which meant everyone would be together once again. It was a tradition ever since the beginning of college, Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa would come back to Newport and celebrate Thanksgiving altogether with the parents as well.

Seth and Summer have been living together in a near-by apartment near Brown. The two have been busy with last-minute packing, with their flight in only 2 hours.

"Summer! You have enough outfits to last you 5 months! Now c'mon, we're gonna miss our flight!"

Summer was beginning to have a rage blackout. "Shut it Cohen! If you would just help me then maybe I would be a little bit faster." Clothes were scattered across the floor, with Summer's suitcase still empty.

"Well you're paying for another plane ticket if this will make us miss our flight!" he argued back.

/

Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa met up at Marissa's dorm. They decided that after the roadtrip they had to visit Caitlin in the hospital after her accident, they would just drive to Newport. It would save money and they wanted to just enjoy each others' company, alone.

_knock knock_

"Hey, Ryan, Marissa's in her room." Sarah said, opening the door to her and Marissa's dorm.

"Thanks Sarah." He walked towards Marissa's room and opened the door. "Riss, you ready?"

"Yeah, hold on. Just some last-minute things to get sorted out." Marissa said, walking back and forth from her suitcase on the bed to her closet.

"You didn't do all this last night?"

"I have to make sure I will look good on the weekend. You wouldn't want to stand next me looking all ugly." Marissa was busy looking through her clothes in her suitcase, checking to see if they all looked good enough.

Ryan smoothly wrapped his arms around her from behind, "You could wear any of Seth's clothes and would still look as sexy as usual." He began kissing her neck.

"Ry..." she couldn't concentrate, getting lost in his touch. "Now I'm never going to finish if you...keep...this...up!" She pushed him away from her and turned around. He put his hands up as if he gave up. She put the shirt up to her and posed. "Is this good?"

Ryan looked at her, took the shirt from her hands and put it in her suitcase, then began kissing her neck again. "You'll look great in whatever. Now we have a little spare time before we really have to go and I really miss my girlfriend."

"We had dinner last night, what are you talking about?" Marissa laughed. But Ryan kept at what he was doing. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

He gave her a smile and met her lips with his. They fell onto the bed and never broke contact. Marissa couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Well, I guess I miss my boyfriend too."

/

Seth and Summer were now strapped in their seats on the plane. Summer looks over at Seth, "I'm sorry for earlier. I was just..."

Seth turns to meet Summer's eyes. He smiles, "Summer, I've suffered through all your kinds of rage blackouts, but I still love you no matter what."

"I love you too." They share a sweet and simple kiss. "I'm really excited to see Ryan and Marissa again. And with them being _finally _together...again, it'll be just like old times!"

"Yeah. The 'Core-Four' as Taylor would put it. Or the 'Fab Four', 'Fantastic Four', Fruitacious Four..."

"Seth." Summer snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You know what would top all of this?" Seth began, "If some psycho named Oliver, an impregnated ex-girlfriend, a yard guy or lesbian showed up and came into the picture." he laughed at his lame joke.

Summer hit him. "Shut up COHEN! You're going to jinx everything."

"It's okay my little Summer. I believe in Ryan and Marissa. They're going to be fine. And I really do think that this time, they're going to make it."

/

Seth and Summer arrived at the airport, with Sandy and Kirsten welcoming them at their gate.

"Seth! Summer! Glad to you see you guys again. Newport isn't the same without you." Sandy pulled them both into a hug.

"Dad, can't...breathe..." Sandy laughed at his son and let him and his girlfriend go.

"Life isn't the same without you, Mr. C." Summer turned to give Kirsten a hug. "as well as Mrs. C."

"I'm so happy all of you guys are back, even just for the weekend. The house and practically all of Newport is so boring." Kirsten said, helping Summer with her luggage, Sandy did the same with Seth; and they all headed to the car.

They were now in the car, Sandy driving. He looked through the rear view mirror towards Summer, "So how's Brown? College life? Your classes?"

"Good, good and good!" Summer smiled. "I can't believe it's junior year already. Sooner or later, we're all going to be graduating from college!"

"Yeah, time sure does fly by pretty fast." Seth agreed.

"I know, you all are growing up at a pace I can't keep up with." Kirsten commented. She started to get emotional. "I'm so proud of all of you. I've missed you all"

"Mom, it's been less than an hour since we've arrived and already with the water works?"

Kirsten let out a little laugh while Summer hit his arm. "Seth, can't a mother be proud?" Kirsten said.

"Yeah. She's proud of you and all you say is that?" Summer said while Seth pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes. "Ew, Cohen, what is with your face?" Seth quickly kissed Summer on the tip of her nose and Sandy and Kirsten watched from up front. They exchanged looks, _how much they've missed this._ As the two couples continued to talk about college, joke around and make fun of Seth, eventually they arrived at home.

"So when's Ryan and Marissa getting here?" Seth asked.

"They called when they left which was around noon. So they should be getting here in the next hour. Why don't you two go sit down, relax? You must be tired from your flight. Summer, your dad's coming over and same with Julie and Caitlin. We're having turkey at around 7, just be ready then." Kirsten said.

"Sounds good! Thanks mom." She kissed her son on the forehead. "MOM! I'm 21, I'm no baby anymore." Kirsten smiled at her son's reaction. Sandy left to bring all the luggage to another room out of everybody's way.

"Thank dad!" Seth called out. He grabbed Summer's hand, then walked to the family room. They both collapsed on the couch.

"Cohen, it's been like, 3 months since I've seen them. I'm so excited!"

Seth wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "I am too. Can't wait for some fab four hanging out, some Seth-Ryan time...unless he's all whipped from Marissa." Summer hit his head. "OW! You know it's true. Even not dating, they can't get enough."

"It's called _being in love_, moron."

As she said this, Seth smiled and looked into Summer's eyes. "Yeah...well if not ever getting enough of someone is '_being in love_', then I sure do love you Summer; because I could never get enough of you."

Summer smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I love you too, Cohen." She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that, eventually falling asleep.

/

Ryan and Marissa crept in, with all their stuff in hand. They walked silently to find a sleeping Seth and Summer on the couch. They analyzed the two sleepyheads, how peaceful they looked.

"They're so cute" Marissa commented.

"I know, don't you just want to ruin it?" She smacked him playfully. He wrapped his arm around her. "You're going to have to pay for that. But for now, why don't we wake up Sleeping beauty and sleeping ugly here?"

Marissa nodded and went over to the kitchen. She got out a wooden spoon and a pan, went behind the couch, and hit it repeatedly. The loud crash and bang rang in Seth and Summer's ears, immediately waking them up and noticing Ryan standing there.

"Good...morning?" He laughed.

Marissa went back around to join Ryan. "I didn't have any alarm or blow horn, so I thought these would work perfectly!" she said, holding up the spoon and pan.

"Coop! I'm going to kill you." Summer said, standing up. But then she smiled and ran over to her best friend embracing her. Marissa laughed into the hug. "But later, right now I wanna hug my best friend because I've missed her so much!"

Ryan joined Seth on the couch and smacked his back, playfully but to Seth, _hard._ "Good to see you again dude. I'd say I'd miss you but... it was quite peaceful in Berkely."

"Ryan Atwood, since when were you sarcastic?" He turned over to Marissa and Summer. "Looks like the Jedi is turning into the Master."

"No offense, Seth, but Ryan is _not_ turning into another Seth, and I hope to keep it that way." Marissa giggled.

"Yeah Cohen, there has to be one hot guy in the group."

"Well, he may have the looks, but never the brain of a Seth Cohen." They all laughed.

Marissa went over and sat on Ryan's lap; Summer did the same with Seth. She looked in Summer's, Seth's and Ryan's eyes. "I really missed you guys. Yes, Seth, even you..."

Immediately he looked at Summer on his lap, "Wow look at that, I'm missed." He boasted.

"I'm glad to be back here in Newport with you guys. I've missed this – the 'Fab Four' as Seth would put it. I don't know. I'm just trying to say, I love you guys." She snuggled against Ryan and Summer snuggled against Seth and for the next hour they continued to just hang out, a little playstation, talk and catch up with their lives. It was the Fab Four, together once again, just like old times.

/

"Mmm, Mom did you make this?" Seth said with a mouthful.

"I've picked up a few things since you were gone, like cooking." Kirsten boasted.

Marissa turned to Ryan and whispered, "Tell them."

"Hey lovebirds, what's with the whispering?" Caitlin called across the table to the mysterious couple.

Ryan took a deep breath and spoke up, "So there's something that I've been meaning to tell you guys." Everyone except Marissa looked at him curiously. "Don't worry, I'm not moving to Alaska or something... A few months ago my mom called me, just seeing how everything was going: college, all of you guys... Anyways, so she has a friend who had an internship opportunity at her architecture firm. It's near Berkely, so it's perfect. After I went over there a couple of times and met with Lily – my mom's friend – we discussed some stuff and they've finally accepted me. I start in January."

"That's awesome, man!" Seth smacked Ryan in the back, almost making him spit out the water he was drinking.

"Seth!" Kirsten yelled at him. "Ryan, congratulations, I'm so proud of you."

Sandy raised his glass, "To Ryan, and to all of you. I'm proud of you all and thankful for everything you guys make me go through. Cheers."

"Happy Thanksgiving," they all say to one another.

Seth and Summer exchanged glances, "I'm thankful to have you in my life Seth, I love you."

"The feeling's mutual, Summer. I love you too."

Kirsten and Sandy looked at one another, "Since when were we so lucky to have these amazing people in our lives?"

Ryan over heard Kirsten say and responded before Sandy could, "I don't know about you, but ever since you let me in this house, my life has just been getting better. Thank you, to both of you."

They continued on, sharing what or whom they were thankful for. Though it was tradition and they were do it every year, it was still another memorable Thanksgiving.


	15. Date Night

_**Hey Guys! Thank you for all the reviews and encouragements so far! Looking back at what I have so far, I want to try to keep the story as organized as possible: having a new chapter per event. So I apologize for those short chapters. However, I'm trying to make them longer! With that said, this one is another short one. Just a fluffy Ryan-Marissa scene back in Berkely. Enjoy! And thanks again!**_

**DATE NIGHT**

After Thanksgiving weekend, Ryan and Marissa couldn't be any happier. It was now December, which meant that Chrismukkah was almost here. Ryan and Marissa were seated at JJ's for a quick cup of coffee in between their classes.

Marissa was drinking some coffee, "So you excited for your internship? It's in less than a month."

"Yeah, I am. But also I'm nervous. This could be my only shot. I don't want to mess it up."

Marissa leaned in and kissed Ryan from across the table. "You'll do great."

Ryan smiled and returned the kiss. Once they broke apart he spoke, "Thanks. But even if I don't, I'm really happy. Everything that's happened, we're still here together..."

"Me too." Before Marissa could speak even more, her phone went off. "That's probably Sarah. I told her I'd meet her and we'd walk to English Lit together. Sorry." She stood up and gave Ryan a quick peck. "Call me later? It's movie night."

"Yeah, I will." And with that, she took off. Perfect timing because Ryan's phone also went off. "Hey!... Yeah she's not here, it's safe...Okay sounds good...Christmas is in 2 weeks and we're going to go to Newport for the holidays, so I'll break the news to her when we come back which is after New Year's...Yeah. Don't worry about it, probably around February? Thank you...Alright bye!" Ryan hung up his phone, finished his coffee and headed off to class.

/

Later that night, Marissa was snuggled up with Ryan in his dorm. His roommate had left on his own date, leaving the two alone. It was Marissa's turn to pick a movie and she chose _A Walk To Remember_. They had made a deal that they would each take turns picking a movie with no complaints – so Ryan couldn't complain even though he _hated _chick flicks. But it didn't really matter, they would usually just make out, barely watching the movie. As Ryan began kissing Marissa's neck, he could hear her sniffle.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something?" He asked in concern.

Marissa let out a little laugh, "No look, she's dying of Leukemia." Ryan glanced at the TV then back to her, "What? It's sad."

"Since when did we pay attention to the movie?" he asked.

"Do I need to say it again? _This_ is one of my favourite movies of all time."

"Isn't there something else you'd rather do that is _also_ a favourite thing of yours?" he smiled seductively.

"Ummm... nope!" With that Ryan let out a huge sigh, gave up and laid down on the couch.

"Fine! Whatever."

"Hey, are you complaining? Remember the deal?"

"No I'm not. I _love_ this movie too!" He sarcastically lied.

Marissa looked at Ryan, who's trying his best to watch the movie. She kept staring at him until he turned his eyes to her. She slowly climbed on top of him and grabbed the remote to turn off the movie.

"I thought we were watching the movie?"

"No I found something else to do."

As they continued to make out on the couch with Marissa on top of Ryan, Thomas, Ryan's roommate, walked in. "Wow, you go buddy!"

The two broke off immediately. Marissa started to feel embarrassed. It was awkwardly silent for a moment, then Ryan spoke up. "Hey, um... Thomas. How was your date?"

"Meh... Let's just say I'm jealous you got more action tonight than me."

Marissa felt even more embarrassed. "Yeah well I was just gonna go, see ya." She kissed Ryan's cheek then left in a hurry.

Once Marissa was out the door, Thomas turned to Ryan, "ALRIGHT BUDDY!" He offered him a high five. Ryan looked at him, confused and embarrassed. "Okay fine, leave me hangin'. I was just gonna hop in the shower and sleep. Goodnight man!"

That was Thomas for you. Enthusaistic, a total player, and anything to do with girls? he was in. He kind of reminded Ryan of Luke sometimes...

Ryan fell back on the couch. _Why does someone always come in like that?_ He Remembered Kirsten walking in on them the night after the kick-off carnival. He smiled at the memory. Marissa was so embarrassed, left in a hurry, kind of like tonight. Oh how much he loves that girl. He then had a thought come into mind and immediately reached over to grab his phone.

"Hello?" the female voice on the other end.

"Hey, it's me. Can we bump it to the day I get back from Newport?"

"Rushing things, are we?"

"Sorry, I want this as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that can be arranged. You're a sweet guy, Ryan Atwood."

He blushed, "Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

As he hung up, he couldn't help but feel giddy inside. He had a plan. It was going to be a memorable holiday.


	16. It's The Holidays

**IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!**

_"Hey, just have to stay an extra hour in class so I don't have to do anything over the holidays. I'll be done around 2, I'll call you"_ Marissa texted Ryan.

_"Looking forward to that call" _he replied.

/

Ryan was in his dorm, busying packing. He and Marissa would go back to Newport and spend the holidays there. As he was organizing his suitcase, his phone began to ring.

He looked at the caller ID and smiled, "Hey you."

"Hey. So I'm at my dorm now, just give me 30 minutes and I should be ready."

"Wow, it'll probably take me another 2 hours...I guess the roles have switched this time, I'm here doing the last minute packing."

"Ryan! We have to be on the road by 4. We don't want to arrive late and have to wake up Summer to let me in..."

"Or you could just come with me to the Cohen's, in the pool house. Just spend this one night?"

"You know I'd love that. But Sandy and Kirsten aren't expecting another guest for the holidays and I also promised Summer I'd be there around 10. We've got some catching up to do: girls' night."

"Fine, I'm assuming Seth is ready for some 'Seth-Ryan' time as well..."

"Perfect! So... on the road by 4! Quickly finish packing and I'll meet you at your dorm in 30 minutes?"

"I'll be waiting..."

/

Ryan had been driving for almost 6 hours now and was almost at Summer's. Him and Marissa were talking for the first hour of the trip, but she eventually fell asleep.

He pulled up into Summer's driveway, "Hey Riss, we're here."

Marissa stirred in her sleep then turned over to see Summer's house, all decorated in Christmas lights. "Wow, that was fast."

"For you. Picture me for almost 4 hours, nothing but driving."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

He turned over and met his lips with hers, "Mmm, what'd you have in mind?"

"Not now silly. Maybe tomorrow, Summer's waiting for me."

"Fine, need help with your stuff?"

"Quite the gentleman. But it's okay, I can manage. Drive safely okay?" she gave him one last kiss before she took off.

/

_DING DONG!_

The front door flew open and Summer attacked her best friend with a hug. "Coop! I've missed you so much!"

"Sum, you saw me like, last month during Thanksgiving.."

"But imagine that time in between? I have no one to talk to about the Valley, cute guys in my classes... only princess sparkle."

"Hey how about that nerdy boyfriend of yours...what was his name..."

"HA HA. No Cohen's not much into all the girl stuff... well... he does cry in movies and has no knowledge in sports or anything masculine for that matter... I guess he could be another Coop..."

"Summer." Marissa snapped Summer out of her little ramble. "I ramble a lot to Ryan, now I know where I got it from."

"Sorry Coop. I just really missed you!" She hugged her again, "C'mon, I don't care if you're tired, we've got season one of the Valley to re-watch, nails to be done, and a lot of gossip to cover." Marissa rolled her eyes but followed Summer anyways.

/

Summer was painting Marissa nails on her bed. "So how're things with Ryan?" she asked.

"Great! No drama, no fighting, more talking...and making out" she blushed. "_Really _great"

"Alright! That's my Coop! Speaking of making out... did you guys do it yet? like any...? You know...? because I know you haven't since Volchok or anything."

"No, none of that. We're taking our time... well, I am. I don't know. After Kevin I just, really want every time I do it to be meaningful and special. I mean, I love Ryan, but... I don't know, we'll see."

"It's okay, Coop, I understand."

"How about you? Seth and you..?"

"Well..." Marissa lifted her eyebrows at her. "Okay yeah, but I don't know. It's not just a physical thing, I actually feel... like it's... I love him."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks..." Summer stayed silent for a while.

Marissa noticed and broke the silence, "Summer? What's going on?"

"Huh? What?" Summer snapped out of her thought. "Okay, listen, yes I love Cohen. But lately our... relationship has been really...weird. Look I know, its Cohen, everything is weird with him, but it's _different._ I can't really explain."

"Well, Ryan and I once had that. Before we got back together it was weird. But it turns out, all the awkwardness was just because of some big misunderstanding. He thought I was seeing Antonio and I thought he was seeing Lily."

"Wait... Antonio like Caitlin-Antonio?" Marissa nodded and laughed. "and like Lily as in, his boss at that architecture firm?" Marissa nodded again. Summer burst out laughing and Marissa joined her.

"Yeah, so just talk to Seth. This could just be a whole big misunderstanding."

"Thanks, Coop. And you and Ryan now okay with it? No more weirdness?"

"Well actually...now that you've mentioned it, a week ago when Ryan came over to do home work–"

"And by 'do homework' you mean 'do _you,'_" Summer teased. Marissa rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not interrupting, go on.."

"Anyways, when he came over to _do homework_, he left for the washroom. His phone kept dinging, so I checked it for him. He came back quickly so I didn't really get to read all the messages but they were all like '_I'm really excited you chose me'_, '_I'm working hard for this, you better be thankful!_', and OH! One was like '_it'll be worth it;)'_" Summer had her thinking face on. Marissa began to look worried, "He's not cheating. I know he wouldn't do that... would he? I don't know, I thought about it but...I DON'T KNOW!"

"Coop! Ryan. Loves. You. Don't you ever doubt that. He would never cheat on you." Summer assured her. "Do you know who was sending all these text messages?"

"It was just a number, not saved onto his phone. So no name on it. But you're right, I trust him and love him. He's not."

"Good, this person probably has the wrong number then... now let's finish our nails and start season one! It's only 12am, we've got a whole new day!"

/

Ryan pulled up into the Cohen's driveway. He opened the front door and saw Seth sitting on the stairs. He had his PJs on with a Santa hat on.

The brunette quickly went over to greet his brother. "Ryan! Man, I've been waiting here since I got here! Finally, now some Seth-Ryan time."

"Seth, you do know everyone in Newport is probably asleep by now, which means we should be too. Can't Seth-Ryan time wait till the morning?"

"Nope! We've got to get a head start. I've got a lot to tell you. I would have told you more about it in the emails and phone calls we've shared, but this is a face-to-face kind of thing."

"Fine, pool house now. You've got till...1 am."

"Perfect, lots of time."

They headed over to the pool house. The bed was nicely made with fresh sheets and a note was on top.

_"Ryan, in case we've fallen asleep by the time you get here, Welcome back!_

_I've already changed the sheets and filled the mini fridge with little snacks for you. We've missed you._

_Sandy and Kirsten"_

"That's nice of mother." Seth commented and flopped his whole body on the bed. "You know, she hugged me at the airport to greet me, then kissed me on the forehead! She still thinks I'm 5."

Ryan laughed, "Seth, she misses you. Let her show you how much she loves you. I'd die to have my father or mother welcome me like that."

"You do. They're asleep in the house. The just left you a cute little note.."

"Yes but I meant... Like my other..."

Ryan didn't finish and Seth saw him slowly becoming sad, so he quickly tried to change the subject.

"So how was the drive here?"

"It was...okay. And how was the flight?"

"Was able to watch this really good Japanese movie about ninjas and assassins and stuff. So AWESOME!"

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? Because Seth, I am really tired." Ryan yawned.

"Hold your horses dude, no that's not what I was gonna talk about. This is serious. You ready?"

Ryan sat down on the bed next to Seth, he gave a weary nod, almost falling asleep.

"Sometime during the holidays, maybe Chrismakkuh, I'm going to ask Summer to marry me."

Ryan's eyes shot open and looked straight at Seth. "Whoa, man. Are you sure you... you're ready?"

"Dude, I've known I was going to marry Summer since I was like, a foetus. I love her with all my heart and I don't ever want to let her go. Ryan, all those high school drama episodes: with Anna and Zach and Reid, with the whole getting-into-Brown situation, we're still here. And I still can't get enough of her."

"Well, no need to convince me. I was just making sure. Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. But convincing you wasn't why I needed you to stay up with me until 1am... We need to come up with a plan. Two plans to be exact: Operation Propose-to-Summer and Operation Get-The-Parents'-blessing."

"Seth, you plan to do it over the holidays, yet you still haven't asked for Dr. Roberts' blessing?! Good luck with that man."

"NO! You can't sleep now. Dude help me out here."

"Okay fine, I'll help you but you owe me!"

"Deal! When you propose to Marissa, I'm your guy! Speaking of which... when will you pop the question to her?"

"What?!" Ryan was caught by surprise.

"Why, you don't want to marry her?"

"No it's not like that. That's not what I meant. I mean, yes I do see my future with Marissa. She's all I see in my future. I just, I guess I never really thought about the whole marriage in the next 5 years."

"Dude, you can't just picture yourselves in 10 years together and expect her to live with you without a ring on her finger. She'll want to be married by then."

"I know and me too but... look let's just focus on your proposal."

"Okay but–"

"SETH! Focus."

"Right... Man! This is going to the best Chrismakkuh ever!"

"Actually, you're right.." Ryan kicked the thought of marriage aside and thought back to his plan, "it may actually be the best Chrismakkuh ever."


	17. Caitlin Needs Help

**CAITLIN NEEDS HELP**

Seth and Ryan were on their way to Summer's to pick her and Marissa up.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you... for helping me out. I know you would have rather done something else, like sleep, than–"

"Seth it's okay, really. Plus, proposals, they only happen once. At least, I hope they do. So better make it as special as possible. It was a pleasure to help."

Seth smiled. These rare occasions where Seth-Ryan time was not spent annoying Ryan, reminded him why he is so thankful to have Ryan.

"Man, I missed this: Seth-Ryan time. It gets lonely on the East Coast. Summer and I are great but, it'd be awesome to have someone I can just talk to–"

"Seth. You're getting a little..."

"Sensitive? Riiight. I forgot Ryan Atwood can only say so much before he runs out of words or actually feels something.." Ryan glares at him. "Okay, okay, shutting up."

They arrive at the Roberts' residence and made their way to the front door. The boys are both greeted by an excited Marissa. "RYAN!" she gives him a hug and quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, Summer's just finishing up getting ready. She's upstairs. It's nice to see you, Seth."

"You too, Marissa. Thank you for lending Ryan for the night, I needed some guy time with him. A lot of stuff to discuss, you know?"

"Like?" Marissa looked at Ryan.

He stared at her and looked at Seth who just shot him a look _don't say a WORD._ "Umm... Seth, don't you have a girlfriend upstairs or something?"

"Right, leaving you guys now." He made his way up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist and gave her a kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Once they needed some air, Marissa pulled away, "I missed you. I love Summer, but it's not like I can make out with her whenever I want."

Ryan gave her another kiss. "Why not? If you guys do, make sure I'm there."

Marissa playfully smacked him on the arm. "Gross."

"I'm kidding. No one is allowed to kiss you other than me, alright?"

"Deal." And they began to kiss even more until Seth and Summer came.

Seth cleared his throat. "So are we going to just have a four-way or..."

Summer hit him in the head. "EW! Cohen!" She turned back to the couple, who was still wrapped up in each other's arms. "I was thinking maybe, the Pier? Then maybe the mall because I need some Christmas shopping done."

"Oh good idea!" Marissa said. The boys just rolled their eyes, shrugged. They both were whipped by their girlfriends so just went with it.

/

At the mall, Marissa and Summer went shopping together, while Ryan went with Seth. After 2 hours, they decided they would all meet in the food court. They were seated around the table, eating ice cream.

"Marissa and I have bags and bags of stuff. You guys have nothing. What do you plan on getting everyone... _us... _for Chrismukkah?" Summer said.

Seth looked at Ryan. He did buy something for Summer. A ring. _What do I do_ he gave him a look. Ryan didn't help because he shot him back a look _don't look at me._

Seth made up a dumb excuse. "Umm.. Summer, my present for you cannot be wrapped. It's my love."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the Ryan and Marissa. Marissa was feeding Ryan a scoop of her chocolate ice cream. "Mmm," Ryan ate the spoonful being fed to him. "Now, you should really try this."

Marissa turned away, "No, I don't like strawberry ice cream so much."

"Trust me, this is good!"

"Ryan, no!" He grabbed some with his finger and put it on her nose. "Ryan!" Marissa did the same with her chocolate ice cream. Now they were just playing with their ice cream.

"Ahhh, young love. I just wanna... BARF" Seth pretended to.

"Shut up Cohen, it's cute." Summer said.

The four began talking until Summer noticed something, "Hey, it's mini Coop!" she pointed out. They all turned to see Caitlin from afar. She was with a guy whom none of them have ever seen before. They looked like they were arguing.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble." Seth muttered.

"Probably just another boyfriend. I think I've seen him before, goes to Harbor with her maybe." Marissa guessed. They continued to watch and the argument seemed like it was getting more heated.

"Maybe we should go see what's up." Summer suggested. They all got up and started to walk her way.

They kept arguing until the guy grabbed Caitlin's arm very hard and she winced in pain. Ryan was now picking up his pace. When he got there he grabbed the guy's arm that was gripping onto Caitlin. The guy immediately let go, so Ryan did as well. "Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"Caitlin, we were all just shopping for Chrismakkuh presents." Caitlin now saw the rest of them walking towards them. "How about you? Who's this guy?" He turned to the guy who now looked a little scared of Ryan.

"Don't forget what I told you." He said to Caitlin, and he rushed out of the mall.

Caitlin looked like she was about to cry so Marissa came and gave her a hug. "Hey... Who was that? What was he talking about?"

Caitlin cried into her sister's shoulder. "Nothing.. Can we get out of here? People are starting to stare."

"Yeah, I don't want to shop anymore either..." Seth said. So they all decided to go back to the Cohen's and hang out there.

/

The five of them were now in the family room. Seth and Ryan were playing some playstation while Marissa and Summer were trying to talk to Caitlin. She wasn't crying anymore, but still looked uncomfortable.

"Caitlin, c'mon, just tell me what happened."

"Yeah mini Coop. We've been through high school before, we know how many jerks you can encounter." Summer said.

Caitlin sighed, "His name's Adam. He's an ex and..." she saw the worried look on Marissa and Summer's face. "Forget it, you guys are just going to worry and get angry and...Marissa I'm not a little baby anymore. You don't have to do anything, I can handle this."

"You were handling it and he almost beat you up. Look, just tell us. I promise you no one is going to get angry or anything. I'm your big sister; it's my job to look out for you."

"Okay... he wants money that I may have not have returned to him yet."

Marissa bit her tongue. She looked at Ryan who now stopped playing playstation, turning his attention to Caitlin. "Why... What money?"

"I may have bought some pot from him...?"

"Caitlin!" Marissa shouted. She was starting to get angry.

"See! I told you. You're just going to worry and... Forget it." Caitlin got up and stormed off into the backyard.

Marissa stood up and was about to go after her, but Ryan butted in, "No, stay. I'll talk to her," He said.

"That's a good idea buddy. Last time I had a real conversation with Caitlin, she gave me pot." Seth commented. They all glared at him and shot them a look _what?_

Ryan kissed Marissa on the forehead then made his way to the backyard. There, he saw Caitlin on the ground with her legs tucked into her chest, in front of the pool. "Hi."

"Save it, Ryan." She sniffled then turned away, not facing him.

He guessed she was crying because of her sniffling. "You know I don't talk a lot, so you can do all the talking. I promise I won't punch anything or anyone, no matter how bad it is."

She turned to face him and he saw the tear stained face. "I just needed to _escape_."

Ryan thought back to Marissa and her need to _escape,_ leaving her passed out in an alleyway in TJ. "There's never an escape route. We have to suck it up and face reality. You know that."

"I know! But it couldn't help to try? Look it's hard to come into Harbour with Marissa Cooper as your sister. The Perfect daughter who saves her boyfriend's life, messes things up but then fixes it, Miss Popular, social chair. And I'm just me. You were in high school, imagine all that pressure."

"So this is all Marissa's fault?"

"No, I'm not saying that. It's just, when she was in high school, she had _you._ You, Seth, Summer... no matter how lonely she felt at times, she knew she had all of you guys. No matter how bad things got, she didn't need to _escape_ anymore because she had friends to help her get through that. I have no one. All my friends are fakes. And who am I trying to fool with dating? I always break up with them eventually. I guess it's partly my fault trying to date them. For the longest time I've tried to deal with it, but it all changed when this guy Brad dumped me because I wouldn't...you know...with him. Yes I have a reputation but the truth is I've never...done it. I break up with my boyfriends when things get serious. But this time, I wasn't the dumper... Brad dumped _me_. He wanted things to move faster and to... do it. So when we broke up, his whole crowd basically broke up with me too, leaving me with no friends."

"So how does this relate to the pot?"

"I've never smoked before, even when dating Adam who is the biggest dealer in school. When we were dating he was always telling me 'it's a great remedy from this hell we call life'. So I figured–"

"An escape." Ryan finished for her.

"Yeah. So I took some from him and started doing it. I kept taking more and more; but I promise you, I'm done. I stopped."

"Okay, well I'm relieved there but... Adam said to 'not forget what he told you'?"

"When I took some I told him I'd pay later. Now it's been months and he kind of is angry..."

Ryan shook his head, "How much?"

"2 grand."

"CAITLIN?! How much did you take?"

"I don't know okay? I was depressed, turned to weed, and now am in a $2000 debt with my ex boyfriend. Aren't you proud?" She spat out.

Ryan let go of his anger. "Look no, I'm not proud. But we're going to get you out of this."

"How... How can you save me this time?"

"I don't know, but I will. Me and Marissa... Even Seth and Summer if we need them. You have us Caitlin. You're not alone."

Caitlin looked deep into Ryan's eyes. "Thanks. Marissa's lucky to have you."

"Trust me, it's _me_ who's lucky. And speaking of Marissa.."

"I'll apologize to her, don't worry. I understand she was just worried."

Ryan nodded. He got up and left Caitlin outside. Soon after he disappeared into the house, Marissa came out.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, Ryan talked to me. Look, I'm sorry, I–"

"Caitlin it's okay. I heard everything." Caitlin looked at Marissa. "Just forgive me for eavesdropping."

They both laughed. "Can we go back inside now? I'm kind of hungry."

"Well we are at the Cohen's. There's always some leftover take out or bagels available." The two sister's made their way back inside and joined the rest of them in the family room.


	18. Getting Excited

**GETTING EXCITED**

Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa were seated at the Diner, eating breakfast. Seth had one of his Chrismukkah sweaters on and he was busy rambling about how he's excited for the Holidays.

"Guys, I just feel this year is going to be just awesome. I cannot fathom with words..."

"Seth, just finish your pancakes. You've been busy talking about Chrismukkah, now everyone's done eating except you." Summer pointed out.

Ryan and Marissa laughed at their best friends in front of them, constantly bickering one another.

"So what's the plan? Anything big on Christmas Eve? Christmas?" Marissa asked.

"Umm, excuse you Marissa but it's _Chrismukkah_," Seth started "but anyways, I'm glad you asked! I think my parents and your mom and Summer's dad are all coming over for a big Chrismakkuh Eve Dinner! Then I'm pretty sure everyone's invited once again to Casa de Cohen the next day...which IS CHRISMAKKUH!" Seth started dancing from his seat.

Summer stopped him and glared, "Don't ever do that again, or we're over."

Ryan's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID, "Sorry, I have to take this, excuse me." He got up from his seat and stepped outside. Marissa was watching him through the window. She saw him laugh and smile, "Who do you think he's talking to?"

"Hmm?" Seth was rambling on about Chrismukkah, he wasn't paying attention. "Oh um, I don't know."

Summer read Marissa's face, "Don't worry Coop. Remember what we talked about? He loves you."

"What? You think he's cheating on you?" Seth stopped talking about Chrismukkah.

Marissa shot Summer a look _what do I say?_

"Marissa, you do know Ryan sparkles every Seth-Ryan time when your name comes up. He's like, attached to you. I doubt he's cheating on you. That might just be the internship thing."

Marissa smiled at Seth, "Thanks."

Ryan made his way back to his seat beside Marissa. He put his arm around her and she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Whoa, what was that for? Did I miss something?"

"Nothing man, that's just the Chrismukkah spirit working in everyone's souls." Seth covered for Marissa. "Gotta love the holidays!" He turned to look at Summer. He was going to be proposing to this girl in front of him. You just _have_ to love the holidays.

/

After the Diner, the boys dropped the girls off at Summer's. They figured another girls' night/boys' night was needed. At least, that's what Summer wanted because she wanted to do gift wrapping. But Seth didn't argue. He needed to talk to his parents about the proposal anyways. Ryan and Marissa weren't really up for the idea because they wanted to spend more time together; however they didn't bother to argue, they just went with it.

Ryan parked the car and turned to Seth, "So what do you plan on saying to Sandy and Kirsten?"

"I don't know. I think I'll just talk to my dad on this one. I'm just going to walk in and wing it."

"Well, I'm gonna go around back to the pool house. I have a few things to sort out."

"Ryan, are you and Marissa okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be? Did she say something?"

"What? No," Seth lied. "It's just that mysterious phone call earlier today at the Diner? Didn't bother telling us who it was?"

"Seth, I'm not cheating on Marissa."

"Okay, buddy. I was just checking."

"Anyways, good luck. You know where to find me if you need anything."

/

Seth walked into Sandy's office where he found his dad on his computer, working hard.

"Hey where's mom?"

"She just had to go back to the office for something, why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Sandy saw the serious look on his son's face, "Sit down." He put all his work aside and turned his full attention to Seth. "So what's on your mind?"

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about Summer."

"What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"No, yeah, we're perfect."

"So what's the problem?" Sandy asked in confusion.

"No problem... Look dad, I love Summer. I always have since we were in 5th grade. We're now in Junior Year of college, 21 years old... I want to propose to her." Sandy sat there shocked. Seth was getting worried, "Dad?"

"Are you sure about this? You're still so very young."

"Dad, you and mom were young when you got engaged too. But it's not about age, I love Summer with all my heart. Every cell in my body only functions when I'm with Summer. I want this."

"Well, son," Seth waited as he anticipated his father to finish. Sandy stood up and walked over to him, "I'm proud of you. You're becoming a man." He gave him an assuring hug.

"Thanks dad." He pulled away from the hug, "I was also wondering if you just keep this on the DL? I still need to ask Dr. Roberts' for his blessing. Just, don't mention this to mom? Because I want it to be a surprise for everyone on Chrismukkah."

"You're planning to do this on Chrismukkah?"

"Yeah, it's the one day I look forward to all year. This will make it even more special. Plus, it's my present for Summer. Hopefully, she'll like it."

"She'll love it."

Seth gave his dad one more hug before reporting back to Ryan in the pool house.

"Knock knock!" Seth said, opening the door.

"There's no point when you just come in like that." Ryan said, who was lying on his bed looking through a furniture magazine.

"Sorry man, but I'm just so happy."

"So good news from the father, I'm guessing?"

"Yep! He couldn't be any more proud. So I got half of the parents' blessing, just gotta get through Papa Roberts."

"Well if you call him that, don't expect a blessing."

"Ryan I'm serious. No time for jokes."

"How about during the Chrismukkah Eve Dinner, pull him aside to talk."

"Yes, but how? Summer's going to be there too."

"Well, we can hang out in the pool house while you 'get something', sneak back to the house and ask him."

"Thanks man!"

"Anyways, out, I'm busy."

"Furniture magazines?" Ryan glared at him. "Not gonna ask any more questions. Thanks man. I'll see you later!"

Seth left the holidays smiling. He couldn't help it. Just thinking about it all he just wanted to grab Summer right now and kiss her hard. After the holidays, Summer would be his fiancée. Soon, she would be Mrs. Summer Cohen.

"Tis the season to be jolly! FA LA LA LA..." Seth sang to his room.


	19. Chrismukkah Eve

**CHRISMUKKAH EVE**

"You boys ready?" Sandy said, walking in. Suit and tie.

Seth was lying on Ryan's bed, all dressed up while Ryan was in front of the mirror adjusting his tie.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Ryan said, fixing his tie one more time.

"Here let me help you with that." Sandy offered. Once he finished with Ryan and turned to Seth.

"So you ready for tonight? Talking to Dr. Roberts?"

"GAH NO! STOP! ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS." Sandy looked at Ryan.

"He's been like this for the past hour. He's freaking out."

Sandy nodded. "Look Seth, just tell him what you told me. Tell him how you feel about Summer." Seth didn't respond. Instead, they heard the doorbell ring. "You're gonna be fine... Now c'mon, our guests are here!"

They walked to the front door where Kirsten met them. Sandy opened the door to see the Cooper girls and Summer and her dad standing there.

"Welcome, welcome. Merry Chrismukkah Eve, come in!" Sandy greeted them.

Marissa went over to Ryan and shared a quick peck. Summer went to Seth and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and he gave her a nervous one. Marissa noticed this and looked at Ryan _what's with Seth?_

Ryan shrugged and pretended he didn't know.

"So how are you?" Kirsten said, giving Julie a hug.

"Well, pretty good. I mean, all my girls are back for the holidays, so soon there'll be trouble." she joked.

"Same goes for me. But I enjoy their company no matter what trouble they bring." Sandy said. All the adults laugh as the kids roll their eyes.

"Anyways, what are we doing standing here? The food's all done, who's hungry?" Kirsten said.

"Starved!" Caitlin said.

"Yeah, so hungry!" Summer added.

They all made their way into the dining room. The food was all set on the table, ready to be eaten. Sandy and Kirsten sat on opposite ends. Julie sat beside Kirsten with Caitlin and Neil to her side. Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa were all seated on the opposite end.

"C'mon, dig in!" Sandy invited all them. They all started grabbing for plates and passing them around.

/

"That was really good, Kirsten." Julie said. Finishing off her food.

"I agree, you're becoming a master chef." Neil complimented.

"Thank you. More wine?" She poured into the empty glasses.

"Yeah mom. Ever since the beginning of college, you actually can cook now. I applaud you." Seth started to clap.

"HA HA Seth." Kirsten laughed at her son's sarcasm.

"I'm actually on Kirsten's side here. Her food _is_ pretty amazing." Marissa said as she ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

As they were on their last bites, Sandy and Neil started to talk about work, and Julie and Kirsten catching up with Newpsie gossip.

"Well, this is our cue to leave the adults and hang out. Pool house?" the four and Caitlin got up and left them.

"I feel like they think we're just getting boring and old." Julie joked around.

"Aren't we?" They all laughed.

Meanwhile, the kids were in the pool house. Marissa cuddled with Ryan on the bed, Seth and Summer sitting on the floor, and Caitlin on a chair.

"Playstation?" Seth offered.

"Sure," Ryan grabbed a controller.

"Do you guys have anything better than Star Wars games or ninja games?" Caitlin asked.

"Wow, don't insult our games. Let's see you play any better than us." Seth shot back.

"Okay, I will prove it. Give me a controller."

"I'm kind of thirsty. Maybe there's a bottle of champagne for us?" Summer said, standing up.

"Um, no! I'll get it" Seth shot up and ran to the door where Summer was. "It's okay, I'll get it, my sweet Summer." He left the pool house with Ryan and the girls.

"See Coop? See what I mean about weirdness?"

"It's fine, Summer. Maybe he feels like a gentleman and really just wanted to get you that drink?" Marissa shrugged.

"No, something's up."

Ryan knew he had to do his part to force Summer to stay, "Hey Summer, since Seth left and you're freaking out, play some play station with me and Caitlin?"

Summer looked at him, "Chino, you're becoming like Seth. What's going on?" Ryan gave her a blank face. "Whatever, sure. I've always wanted to kick your ass at video games."

"Sure. You both can try." Ryan said, handing her another controller.

/

Seth walked into the house to find his parents, Julie and Neil seated around the table, just how they left them.

He faked a cough, "Dr. Roberts I seem to be having this weird feeling all over my body. Could you take a look?"

Neil looked at him oddly, "Um...sure." He walked over to him. "What was this 'feeling'?"

"It was weird. But could we do it maybe in my dad's office. I hate to get anyone infected."

Sandy held in his laugh. He knew exactly what Seth was up to but he knew didn't want to ruin anything.

"I... guess" Neil couldn't understand Seth's odd behaviour. Well, he never really understood Seth in general.

They walked over to Sandy's office, away from everyone.

"So, Dr. Roberts, I uh...I actually brought you here for something else."

"Okay...?"

"Look, I know you would prefer Summer to be with some smart Doctor-to-be, who's tall and handsome and muscular and –"

"Oh my God." Dr. Roberts let out.

"What?"

"Did you... Is she... Is my daughter pregnant?"

"WHAT!? NO! Summer is NOT pregnant." Seth saw the relief in Dr. Roberts' face, but then he started to look confused. "Okay, I'll keep this short and simple. I was wondering if I could have your blessing?"

"You... you want to ask Summer to marry you?"

"Look, I know we're still on college. But I've loved your daughter since 5th grade. Still do. I love her, with all my heart. I know this is what I want. I mean, in 10 years my feelings for Summer would still be the same. I'm crazy for her and care for her so much. I'd do anything for her. She's –" Seth realized he began to ramble. "Sorry, I just..."

"No need to apologize. You going on about Summer like this just shows how much you love her."

"So..?" Seth began to felt optimistic.

"Seth, you have my blessing." Neil smiled.

Seth attacked him in a big hug. "THANK YOU! I guess I can like, call you dad now right?" he joked. But Dr. Roberts had a serious face. "I was... kidding. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure..._son_." Neil joked.

They walked back to the dining table. "So Seth, anything infectious?" Sandy said, hiding his laughter.

"Nope, your son is fine and healthy."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Roberts." Seth grabbed some glasses and a bottle of champagne and made his way back to the pool house.

"Finally." Ryan said, he was getting destroyed by Summer and Caitlin at Ninjas & Assassins, so he was starting to get all embarrassed. He stopped the game and helped Seth with the champagne.

"Summer's beating _you_?" Seth joked but only received a glare from Ryan.

"Caitlin and I can easily whoop your asses anyday at any video game."

"One day, rematch." Ryan shot back.

"Ah whatever, guys it doesn't matter." Seth butted in. "anyways," He poured some champagne and passed it around, "I just wanted to make a toast. I know that this will be a memorable Chrismukkah ever, so I'm not gonna jinx it with a speech. But... Cheers! To a merry Chrismukkah" Seth held up his glass. Ryan gave him a look and Seth returned it, _I got the blessing. I'm going to be an engaged man._

Ryan smiled back and looked at Marissa. Seth was right, it will be memorable and he couldn't wait.

"Cheers."


	20. Merry Chrismukkah

**MERRY CHRISMUKKAH**

The day finally came! It was Chrismukkah! Seth quickly got changed into his best Christmas sweater and ran over to the pool house.

"DUDE WAKE UP. Today's the day," He started pacing back and forth while Ryan slowly woke up. "I'm freaking out. I woke up and realized the possibility of Summer saying no. What if she does? Not only is Chrismukkah ruined but my heart would be ripped out of my body on my favourite holiday by the only girl I've ever loved."

"Seth," Ryan yawned, "She's not going to. She loves you. Everything'll be just fine. Now leave. It's too early."

"Uh, Ryan, it's noon. Everyone's coming over in like, an hour to open presents."

Ryan's body shot up, "Damn it! My alarm didn't go off!" He ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Okay, I'll be out here buddy!" Seth called out to him.

After Ryan showered, he came out of the bathroom to find Seth pacing back and forth once again.

"Seth, why are you pacing? Summer isn't going to say no. Stop stressing. This will be the best Chrismukkah present you've ever given to anybody."

"I know, Ryan. But I don't think I can do this."

"What?! You're backing down on the day of?"

"I just can't bear to see Summer turn me down. I don't know how I'd live life after that.." Seth stopped pacing and sat down, taking out the ring and looking at it.

Ryan went over and sat on his bed. "You're overreacting..." Seth didn't respond. "Look, Summer and you, you guys have this unbreakable bond. Nothing can separate you. She knows you love her and you know she loves you. And I know you, Seth. You do want this, you're just scared. Marrying Summer, imagine that?"

Seth did and smiled. He looked at the ring. "I'd be the happiest man."

"Then go make yourself a happy man and propose!"

"I'm going to do this. By the end of the day, Summer will be my fiancée." He stood up and made his way out the pool house. Before he left, he turned back around and said, "I'm gonna get changed into something more... 'I'm going to be an engaged man' outfit. Thanks."

Ryan gave him his crooked smile and watched as his brother walked back inside the main house. He couldn't be any more happy or excited for his brother. But also, as for himself, he couldn't wait to give Marissa her present. This would be a good day.

/

"MERRY CHRISMUKKAH!" Marissa said as she walked inside the Cohen's house, her sister and mother following behind her. And behind them, there came along Summer and her dad.

"Merry Chrismukkah!" Sandy said, hugging Marissa and everyone else that came behind her. "Neil, I'm surprised to see you today." But then Sandy clicked in as to why he was there.

"Well it's Christmas... I mean Chrismukkah. Nothing going at the hospital. I wanted to spend it with my daughter and every else."

"Well, you are definitely welcome!" Kirsten said, hugging him and her other guests.

Ryan greeted his girlfriend with a warm hug and a kiss, "Mmm I missed you. These past 12 hours have been very lonesome." Marissa laughed at his comment and kissed him back.

"C'mon everyone, let's open presents!" Kirsten motioned them to the living room. The adults gathered on one side of the living room, exchanging gifts while the kids were on the other.

Ryan and Marissa gave Caitlin her present. She opened an envelope and found cash.

"This should help you and the situation you're in..." Ryan commented.

"Oh my God, Marrissa, Ryan... all of the 2 grand?! THANK YOU! You're a life saver." She hugged them.

Marissa then grabbed a box with a christmas bow on it, "here," she said, handing it to Ryan. He opened it and saw a tie and a pair of dress shoes.

"Marissa, this must've cost you a fortune."

"Well, you're going to be an architect, I figured, you need to look like a fortune." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"Keep looking." She instructed. Ryan listened to her orders. He saw a sketchbook and pen. "Those are for all your designs."

"It's perfect, thank you." She leaned in and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

"And that was just a little sneak peak of your last present."

"Looking forward to _that._ Now my turn," He went to the tree and grabbed a red box.

Marissa gave Ryan a look, wondering what it could be. She opened the lid of the box slowly and inside was a key chain. "Wow, a key chain..." Marissa said trying to hide the disappointment.

Ryan laughed, "keep looking." Attached to the key chain was a locket. She opened it and on one side was a picture of them: their foreheads leaning against each other and they were both smiling. They were both wearing formal attire, and oblivious the photo was taken. Seth or Summer probably took it during the night of their prom. On the other side of the locket were the letters _R & M_ engraved. He looked at her and she started to have watery eyes. His smile quickly faded, "I can always get you like a Louis Vuitton purse or something..?"

"Ryan, no I'm crying because I'm happy. I love it. Thank you." They shared another sweet kiss. "I love you."

Ryan looked deep in her eyes. He quickly remembered the first time she said this, he wasn't expecting it and replied with a 'Thank You'. But he's come a long way from that night. They both have. With her, he finally found love. He finally figured out what it was and he felt it. He loved her. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too."

As everyone continued to exchange presents, thank you's and hugs, Seth figured it was time.

"Excuse me everyone, I'd like to make an announcement." Seth said standing up. Summer looked at him with curiosity, but Sandy, Ryan and Neil all knew what was going to happen next and smiled. "First of all, you should know by now that Chrismukkah is my favourite holiday, so I wanted to say I'm happy to be spending it here in Newport with all of you guys. Secondly, aside from my favourite holiday, I also have a favourite person. That is Summer. This girl, no matter how many bruises she gives me, rage blackouts I have to suffer through, I love this girl with all my heart. Summer, ever since the poem you read in 5th grade, I fell in love with you. From when I was 8 to now, I still am. With every conversation during Seth-Ryan time, it's usually about you."

Summer smiled and tears started forming in her eyes. She looked at Ryan and he nodded, agreeing to what Seth said.

"I can't get enough of you. I never will get tired of you. So with that said," Seth got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box out of his pocket. He heard gasps come out of the mouths of his mom, Julie, Marissa and Caitlin. Summer froze and was speechless.

"Summer Roberts, will you please, please, please, marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Summer began to cry. "YES, OF COURSE YOU MORON!" She kissed him hard and he stood up and hugged her. Pulling away, he slipped on the ring on her finger. "Merry Chrismukkah, soon-to-be Mrs. Cohen."

Summer smiled and kissed him again. They heard their family around them, clapping and cheering.

"Congratulations!" Caitlin said.

Kirsten ran over to hug them, "I'm so happy for you two!"

Marissa was next, "Good job, Seth. Sum, I'm so happy for you!"

They continued to celebrate and talk about the wedding. It was a happy Chrismukkah morning. But not yet for Ryan. He still had one more present to give.

/

After a while, Neil, Julie and Caitlin left, Summer and Seth went out on a date to celebrate, Sandy and Kirsten the same, and Ryan and Marissa were in the pool house.

Ryan was on top of Marissa and they were busy making out. "I love my present." Ryan said causing Marissa to laugh.

"I'm glad."

His phone started to ring, "Ignore it, they'll leave a message." As they continued to kiss, the answering machine went off and they was a female voice leave a message.

_"Hey Ryan! It's me, did you tell Marissa yet? Tell me how it goes! I'm so excited! See you soon? Call me._

Marissa pushed him off, "Um.. who was that?"

Ryan was caught blindsided. "What... Nobody it –"

"Nobody? Ryan, they knew your name." She stood up.

"Look, Marissa –"

"Don't 'look Marissa' me. Who is she and what is she talking about? She was stunned.

Ryan, at first, was speechless. The day was going by so well, "I didn't want to tell you like this but..."

Marissa began to cry and she was overcome with anger. "Save it. Bye Ryan."

Ryan got up from his bed and tried running after Marissa but she was already gone. He immediately called back Callie and exploded at her, "She thinks I'm cheating on her!"

"Wait, what?"

"I wasn't really expecting you to leave a message like that. She heard it and thinks I'm cheating on her with you!"

"Did you even tell her who I am?"

"Well... no. But why did you have to call?" He was getting more angry.

"I just wanted to see if you already told her and what her reaction was! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin anything. Look Ryan, just go find her and explain; tell her! She'll realize it was all a big misunderstanding and you two will be fine again!"

"I... guess... Sorry I didn't mean to explode I was just,"

"It's okay, go find her and call me back later."

"Bye Callie. I really shouldn't be like this after everything you've done. I'll call later." He hung up and immediately made his way to the lifeguard station. It was like a first instinct. If he was wondering where Marissa would go, she would always end up there.

/

He walked slowly up the ramp and saw her sitting there.

"What do you want?" She said hoarsely. He noticed her cheeks wet, meaning she has been crying.

"Remember the last time we were here? Started off like this and ended in one big misunderstanding?"

"What are you talking about?" Marissa said, looking up to him.

He sat down next to her and looked her in the eye, "I'm not cheating on you."

"Whatever."

"You know I wouldn't."

She stayed silent.

"I may have caused a lot of problems but, Marissa, I love you."

"I... know." She whispered.

"What?" he asked surprised with her answer.

"Well I don't know what that message was all about. And I definitely don't know about _her_," She said with anger. But then she eased down, "But I do know you would never... I love you too."

He leaned in for a kiss but she turned away. He didn't know what else to say so he pulled out a little box.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Your other present." He replied. "Before you open it, I need you to tell me you believe me; That the girl on the phone, she's no one and that I'm not cheating on you." She looked into his eyes and saw the truth. She knew he would never do such a thing. She opened it slowly and there revealed a key. "Marissa, will you move in with me?"

Marissa eyes shot open. She turned to Ryan who was waiting for her answer. She gave him a big smile, "YES!" she replied kissing him, "Of course you moron" imitating Summer's response to Seth's proposal.

"It's an apartment walking distance from Berkely. Good view, everything."

"But how?"

"That's what Callie was for, the girl who left the message? She's in one of my classes and her mom's a Real Estate Agent. I got her to help me out with finding an apartment."

"Oh my God."

"Hey, it's okay, no need to feel ashamed. I would have thought you were cheating if you were doing the same thing. But I mean, you said yes, we're moving in together, let's celebrate. We can both forget you storming off on me. It never happened."

Marissa couldn't help but kiss Ryan, "I love you, you know that?"

"Glad to hear it. I love you too."

"So that's what the key chain was for."

"Yeah, I had to give something to you in front of everybody. But this present, I wanted it to be just us. In case you'd say no."

"I'd never turn this down..." She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "But wait, how are we going to afford this?"

"The internship, I forgot to mention is with pay. So we're fine."

"But Ryan, our apartment, I mean I'll find a part-time job. I don't want you to be paying for everything all by yourself..."

Ryan smiled at her. _She said 'our apartment'_. He kissed her, "I like the sound of that: OUR apartment."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him back, "Me too."

"You know, I've never really stopped loving you, but it was this very day last year: Christmas Eve, when I realized how much I love you, how much I missed you. Ever since then, all I've wanted to do was kiss you, hold your hand, have you beside me." Marissa intertwined her fingers with his. Her fingers were cold, his were warm, but they fit perfectly together.

"Well here we are, making out, holding hands, sitting side by side. Your wish came true.."

He smiled at her then continued, "I remember we were all watching a movie and everyone fell asleep, except me. I looked around and there you were, beautiful as ever."

"Wow, never knew you had a thing for bedhead, drool, and slobbiness." She joked.

He laughed, "No, you were..." she faced him and he looked into those beautiful eyes, "perfect."

She kissed him and he gladly accepted. But before things got more heated, she pulled away, "C'mon, let's go back to the pool house. I still need to finish giving you your last present."

/

They arrived at the Cohen's, just themselves. Everyone was still out on their own dates leaving Ryan and Marissa alone. She led them both into the pool house and as soon as he closed the door behind him, she attacked him with her lips. Things got more heated and sooner or later, Marissa began unbuttoning Ryan's shirt. Once it was fully unbuttoned, Ryan pulled away, "Wait, it's been a while since...Are you sure?"

She thought for a moment then replied, "Yes. I love you." she continued to kiss him and take his shirt off.

Ryan then took the lead, he lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and hovered on top of her, "I love you too." He left trails of kisses on her neck.

They began undressing each other and Marissa stopped, "Ryan, wait." Ryan immediately stopped. She looked him straight in the eye and smiled, "Merry Chrismukkah."

Ryan was relieved that she didn't say anything like regrets, so he returned the smile and replied, "Merry Chrismukkah."


	21. More Big News

**This one's kind of short, but enjoy anyways!**

**MORE BIG NEWS**

It was after Chrismukkah / before New Year's and Seth, Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten were gathered around the dining table, enjoying a nice family dinner. Once they were finished their food, Sandy spoke, "So son, how does it feel, being engaged and all?"

"Honestly, I couldn't feel any happier. Ever rage blackout she's had for the past couple of days make me love her anymore. Every punch and bruise I've received make me want to just kiss her."

"How...strange" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Strange it is, brooding boy, but that's love." Seth responded. Ryan glared at him, "C'mon, if you had to have another superhero name other than Kid Chino, it'd definitely be Brooding Boy.

"We're all really proud and happy...for you both! I mean, I can't wait for the wedding! Plus, Ryan, you and Marissa are finally back together... Should I be expecting another wedding sometime soon?" Kirsten said with enthusiasm.

Ryan froze.

"I'm kidding..." Kirsten lied. She knew it was too soon to be asking him that. Quickly she changed the topic, "So Seth, did you guys figure out a date?"

"We want to finish college so maybe July after Senior Year? But Summer also wants to just tie the knot so we might bump it up, we don't really know."

"Well, let us know whenever it is. I'd love to help Summer plan it all out." She added.

"Thanks mom."

"Just, maybe don't rush things like...this June?" Sandy said. Kirsten looked at Sandy and he nodded. They boys noticed and couldn't help but be curious.

"Mom, Dad, everything alright? What's going on in June?"

"Seth, Ryan, your mother and I have some news..." The two boys looked at Sandy and Kirsten with concern and curiosity. "How do you like the idea that you two boys are going to be bigger brothers?"

Seth and Ryan looked at each other, not really getting the picture.

Sandy rolled his eyes and made it more clearer, "Your mother...is pregnant!" He announced.

Ryan and Seth's eyes grew wide. Seth's mouth dropped open. They were both very shocked. Once Ryan finally processes what was just said, he let out a little laugh of amazement, "Oh my God. Congratulations!" He stood up and hugged Sandy and Kirsten.

"Mom, I'm gonna be a bigger brother?"

Kirsten started crying tears of joy, she nodded, "Yes."

"I'M GONNA BE A BIGGER BROTHER!" Seth jumped up and hugged his parents. "IN JUNE YOU SAID?!"

"Yes, Seth," Sandy said, relieved at their reactions.

"I LOVE THE HOLIDAYS!"

"Us too," Sandy agreed. They exchanged more hugs and kisses amongst each other.

But once all the excitement died down, it was Ryan's turn. "I also have some big news too." All eyes were now on Ryan and it was dead quiet.

"So like Kirsten said, Marissa and I _are _back together..."

"Is Marissa..." Kirsten began in concern.

Ryan thought for a moment then immediately stopped Kirsten from saying any more, "No! No! She's not. Don't worry... Right now, there's only room for one baby in the family.." He smiled at Sandy and Kirsten. Then continued, "but we're... we're moving in together... in an apartment near Berkely."

"Congratulations man!" Seth said, offering a pat on the back.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Kirsten said.

Sandy got his glass of champagne and raised it, "This holiday seemed to introduce a lot of new things: Seth and Summer are now engaged, Ryan is taking a step further in his relationship with Marissa, a new member is coming into the Cohen family... I'm happy at where this family stands to this very day. We've faced a lot of obstacles along the way, but we're still here. Happy as ever. To our family."

"Our family." They all say, "Cheers!"

"See man? The holidays is a time for happiness and joy. It's not just in the movies." Seth said. Ryan in the past wasn't too big on Chrismukkah. But now, he changed his mind.

"You know what, you're right. A lot's happened these past few days alone. I am happy." And he was. Ryan Atwood was soon going to see his best friend and brother get married, he was going to be a big brother in a few months, and he was going to live with Marissa. He has never been this happy before in Chino. Or anywhere. But right now in Newport, with his new family, he couldn't help but smile the biggest smile to ever land on his face. Ryan was happy.


	22. A Blast From The Past

**A** **BLAST FROM THE PAST**

Ryan walked into the kitchen one early morning.

"Hey, man, I was just gonna get you," Seth met Ryan at the kitchen.

"Well, I'm here so what's up?" Ryan said, while cutting himself a bagel and spreading cream cheese all over it.

"Well, um... So Summer and I were on this awesome date Chrismukkah day, after I proposed. And just when things couldn't get any better – "

"They get worse."

"Yeah.."

"So," Ryan took a mouthful bite, "What happened?"

"Zach."

"Water polo Zach?!" Seth nodded. "Like Summer Zach?" He nodded again. "Zach?!"

"Yeah man! That's what I thought. He just ran into Summer and I when we were walking along the pier. I was so surprised. I thought he was doing so well with Atomic County, he moved away to live a luxurious life in New York, with his Italien wife Francesca..." Ryan gave him a weird look. "but now he kind of wants to focus on college so..." he trailed off.

"So..?"

"So he handed Atomic County over to me. It was my idea in the first place, he said 'I'm the rightful owner. I should finish it.'"

"Well, that's good news."

"So did I, until Summer and I fought about it. Still are."

"Why are you guys fighting?" Ryan poured a cup of coffee.

"Because man... thanks," Seth took it from his hands thinking it was his, "she thinks I'm gonna go crazy like last time and the wedding will now be pushed further and...I don't know."

"_Well_," Ryan took back his coffee, "First of all, I poured this for me. Secondly, I don't think you'll go crazy like last time because you are actually _with _Summer this time. You won't need to use the comic book to the benefit of Summer and yours' relationship. You can just focus on the comic and focus on Summer, individually."

"That's exactly my point! I told her that but we ended up just fighting even more. She said that 'I'm Cohen, I'm bound to do something Cohen-y'. Like that's crazy right?"

Ryan was about to speak up, before he realized Summer did have a point.

"Ryan? C'mon man! You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry, but she actually does have a point."

"Ugh, _great._ So what do I do now?"

"Just... talk to her. Prove to her you can love her just the same and this comic book won't make you go insane. If that doesn't work: compromise."

"Yeah... I guess..."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and made his way outside.

"Wait man!" Seth caught up to him and they both made their way to the pool house. "Where are you going?"

"Marissa and I are hanging out."

"I thought we were all hanging out."

"That's not till dinner. It's 11 in the morning. Fix things with Summer and I'll see you at the Diner at 6." Ryan closed the door on Seth who just walked away. _How could I possibly just 'fix things' with Summer?! _He thought.

/

Ryan and Marissa met at the mall at noon to have lunch and spend the day together.

"Guess who" Marissa covered Ryan's eyes.

"Hey Summer, don't tell Marissa we're seeing each other like this." Ryan joked, which got him a playful smack in the head. "Ow!"

"You jerk!" Marissa laughed at Ryan who was rubbing his head.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I'm kidding."

"I missed you."

"That makes...one of us" he got another smack "Once again, I'm kidding. I missed you too."

"Glad to hear it. Starving?"

"Yeah let's eat."

The two made their way to the food court and got some lunch. They sat down at a little table and began munching on some delicious burgers.

"So what did you want to do today?" Ryan asked.

"I wanted to find something to wear for New Year's. Gotta dress to impress!"

"I'm already impressed."

"Not for you." She teased.

Ryan rolled his eyes. They continued to joke around and eat lunch until someone bumped into Marissa's chair.

"Uh, Sorry, I didn't mean to– " the stranger turned around and met Marissa's eyes. They both were silent. Ryan looked up from his food and saw the scene before him.

"Alex." Marissa spoke to the familiar face.

"Marissa, I, uh... sorry."

"No, it's okay..."

"So... uhh, it's been a while."

Marissa stood up to see her ex face-to-face, "Yeah... umm" She turned over to find Ryan who was equally shocked. "Alex, you remember Ryan?"

"Yeah, of course. Hey."

"Hi, Alex.." Ryan said awkwardly.

"So how've you been?" Marissa asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. Finished school and living on my own... again."

"Well that's... nice." Marissa tried her best to be polite, ignoring the awkwardness.

After a few seconds of silence passed, Alex broke up the weird tension. "I was just gonna meet up with friends... So um, I'll see you around?" The three of them exchanged half-smiles and Alex turned to continue her way.

As Marissa sat down, she had on a confused look. "So that was..."

"Awkward."

"Yeah."

"You would think us back then with the whole Lily and Antonio situation was awkward..."

"Yeah this definitely tops all of it."

"So Alex huh..."

"Yeah, what a blast from the past."

"I thought you two left on good terms?"

"We did. That night of the bonfire, we had a really good talk. I guess it's just we expected we would never see each other again..."

"Yeah..." things started to get silent again, so Ryan immediately changed the subject. "Let's get out of here. Find that dress quickly and just go back to the pool house?"

Marissa smiled at his suggestion, "Yeah, let's go."

/

Summer was in her room, painting her nails and listening to music peacefully until someone interrupted her.

"Ugh. Come in!"

"Hey." Seth peered into the room. He slowly walked in and was now in front of Summer.

"What do you want, Cohen?"

"Look, hear me out before we have another argument?"

Summer thought for a second and looked at Seth who was giving her those puppy dog eyes again. "I told you to never make that face again... but you have 2 minutes."

"Summer, I love you. And just because I'm going to do Atomic County again, doesn't mean I'm going to go crazy or fall in love with a comic book geek and ditch you."

"So you already decided to do it before consulting with me?" she said angrily.

"Well..."

"Ugh, Cohen. Make up your mind, me or the comic?"

"What? Why do you have to do that?"

"Because, this comic book took over Zach's life. He told us himself. He couldn't do it anymore, he wanted to go to college. If you take this, it's going to take over your life. Plus, where are you going to write these comics? Back east or here in Newport? If here, then no more Brown, no more me."

Seth hadn't realized this before. But he still couldn't see why he had to give either one up.

"So?" Summer waited for an answer impatiently.

"Look can we just talk about this more?"

"No... I don't think we have anything else to talk about. Besides, your 2 minutes is up..."

"It's been like, one minute."

"Who keeps track? You know where the door is." Summer turned away and finished doing her nails.

"Summer..." she ignored him. Seth gave up and walked away. _What now?_ He thought.

/

"Do you like this one?" Marissa held up a navy blue dress, showing Ryan.

"Ummm... Sure"

"You hesitated."

"And we've been here for an hour. That's like, the 20th dress you showed me. They all look the same. I love you. You'll look beautiful either way." Ryan offered her a smile.

She stared at him and that smile, which she wasn't buying. "Nice try, you're just trying to finish this up as soon as possible! Well, I want to look perfect so I have to keep looking." Ryan rolled his eyes. "I don't see why boys hate shopping so much."

Just then, his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID then Marissa, "It's Seth. Probably didn't go so well with Summer."

"Yeah she was telling me about that... go on, take it, I'll probably still be right here when you come back."

"Give me like 5 minutes."

"Give me 30." She joked, as Ryan made his way out the store.

"Hey man, how'd it go."

"Horrible Ryan. She made me choose between Atomic County or her. Said 'the comic took over Zach's life', she didn't want it to happen to me. I mean, she does have a point, Zach did look kind of over tired and stressed when we saw him. When he said he wanted to college, I didn't realize it was because the comic was his whole life and nothing else."

"So there's your answer right there."

"What?"

"Summer. Choose Summer. I thought you would have known that."

"I do. But giving up Atomic County, I don't want to do that. If only there was a way, to have the comic book and Summer, without it ruining our relationship and taking over my life."

"Well, there could?"

"Did you have something in mind?"

Meanwhile Marissa was still in the store looking for dresses until she bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't really looking–"

"Marissa."

"Alex, hey... again"

"Hey..." Marissa looked down, trying to avoid the awkward eye contact, "So sorry about before, the whole awkward situation. I just didn't know how to react to all of it... Last time I saw you we were breaking up."

Marissa met her eyes with Alex's. "It's okay. I... I'm sorry about that–"

"Hey I was just saying... But I mean, that was all in the past. I don't hold anything against you. Besides," she pointed out to Ryan, "things ended up working out for everyone."

Marissa blushed when she saw her boyfriend out there, looking all frustrated. Must be all Seth's doing. "Yeah. And it's different this time. I feel like we have a shot at actually making it." Alex nodded in agreement. "Well... how about you? Any lucky guy out there? ...Or girl?" She quickly added, almost forgetting the fact that she _was_ her ex.

"Yeah actually, _he_ is great. We went to school together and ever since then we've... We're good."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, same goes for me. I guess we're both where we need to be with, who we need to be."

"Yeah.. It all worked out." Marissa laughed, "I can't believe this. Us running into each other like this? And believe it or not, but Summer ran into her ex as well over this holiday."

"Really? This holiday's just a big blast from the past, I guess." Alex couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence.

As they continued to laugh and talk, Ryan looked through the window and saw his girlfriend and his ex. They glanced at Ryan and he offered a welcoming nod and Marissa returned it. She turned back to Alex and they both laughed. Becoming slightly worried and jealous, he switches back on to the onversation over the phone, "Seth, I'll call you back." Ryan hung up then made his way back to Marissa.

"Hey."

"Hey." He wrapped his arm around her and turned to the once-again, familiar face. "Alex, nice to see you... again."

"Yeah... So anyways, I have to go, but Marissa you should come by to the bait shop. You too, Ryan. They'll have good music there tonight. Plus, an old friend needed a favour so I'll be bartending."

"Okay, we might swing by there later... It was nice talking to you."

"You too." Alex waved goodbye then once again, left them two.

"So what did Seth want?"

"Summer and him hit a rough patch.. needed some advice." Marissa nodded. "And Alex?"

"Oh, well believe or not, but this time _I_ ran into _her_. And we just caught up and talked... How's this dress?"

"Perfect! Let's go!" Ryan said excitedly.

"Not yet! I have to try these all on!" Ryan let out a huge moan.

"C'mon!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the change room. "Wait out here so I can get your opinion."

"How long will it take?"

"Not too long, Ry, I only have like..." Marissa counted all the dresses she was holding. "11?"

Ryan collapsed onto the chair and Marissa laughed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Be back soon!"


	23. Operation: Seth and Summer

**OPERATION: SETH AND SUMMER**

Ryan was now on top of Marissa, back in the pool house, making out; however, Ryan wasn't his usual self.

She pushed him away a little when she began to worry, "Ryan... is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He lied, he leaned back down for a kiss but she pushed him away again.

"Remember our deal?" He turned away but she put her hands on his face to make his eyes meet hers, "So tell me."

He didn't want her to think he was jealous... because he wasn't. _Was I?_ He began to think. "So Alex..."

Marissa immediately let out a giggle, "We're making out and all you can think about is my hot lesbian ex?"

"You think she's hot?"

"Ryan, I dated her. Of course I think she's hot but... wait, is someone jealous?"

Ryan sat up at the edge of the bed, facing away from Marissa. _Great. Just great._ He shook his head.

Marissa couldn't help but laugh at her jealous boyfriend. She went over to where Ryan was and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I can't believe Ryan Atwood is jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He turned around to see Marissa, not buying it. "I'm worried! One minute I'm on the phone, the next I see you with Alex, laughing and having a good time." He turned away again.

Marissa smiled at Ryan. "We were just catching up. A lot's happened in both our lives and we both just wanted to see how each other was doing. We were laughing at the fact that Summer ran into her ex, now we're running into each other, how it's all a big 'blast from the past'. And when we talked about you..." Ryan looked at Marissa, "I told her how glad I am, how things turned out." She leaned in to give him an assuring kiss.

Ryan looked at his girlfriend and smiled in relief. Then his phone started to right as well as Marissa's.

"I'm just gonna..."

"Yeah me too. I'll step outside." Marissa answered her phone and made her way out the pool house.

Ryan flipped it open, "What Seth?"

"Look man, you never called back and I'm going crazy with this whole Summer thing."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to the casa, you there?"

"Yeah, just come home and we'll talk. Don't do anything stupid okay? Just come home."

"Yeah yeah, alright. Thanks buddy."

As Ryan hung up the phone, Marissa did the same.

"Summer. She and Seth are..." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that was Seth. I know what you mean." He sighed, "So I'm guessing dinner is off?"

Marissa then thought of something, "Hold that thought. Dinner is still on. You go back to Summer's and talk to her and I'll talk to Seth. It's always been the other way around, so let's give this a shot."

Ryan wasn't expecting this suggestion.

"Just talk to Summer. And Seth and I will meet you at the Diner at 6." Marissa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to make her way to Seth's room. "Don't worry, nothing'll happen between me and your adoptive brother." She smiled.

"I... I'm not jealous!"

/

"So Ryan, I think I have an idea – " Seth began, walking into his room to find not his brother sitting on his bed. "Marissa? What are you – Unless... Ryan! You mastered the transformation spell! Tell me how you do these things!"

"Seth!" Marissa grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "It's just me, Marissa."

"Yes, I can see that, so where's Ryan? He said he would help me out with this whole Summer thing..."

"He went to Summer."

"Perfect! I knew he would pull through with a plan."

"What? No." Marissa stood up, "He went to Summer to talk to her and I'm here to talk to you. No deceptive plans underway... just talking."

"O...kay? Why?"

"Because our best friends need us. And it's always been me with Summer and Ryan with you. But a majority of the time, you and Summer are just crying and complaining."

"I don't complain."

"I wasn't talk about you when I said complaining."

"I don't cry! Did Ryan tell you that? Oh I'm gonna –"

"I was kidding!" Marissa sat back down on the bed, "Come."

Seth slowly made his way and sat down beside Marissa. "So how does this work?"

"Just tell me what happened."

"You already know what happened."

"From Summer's point of view. I want the full story from your side, you don't want me to be all biased, do you? From only what Summer's told me..."

/

Meanwhile, Ryan made his way to Summer's, just like what he was told to do by his girlfriend. _Man, I am so whipped, _he thought. But then he realized, his two best friends were in an argument of something stupid, he has to do something.

_Knock knock_

"Finally Coop! It's about time." Summer's voice was muffled through her door. "I've been waiting to tell you everything. Cohen is such a – Ryan." She opened her bedroom door to find her fiancée's brother. "Chino. What are you doing here? I called Marissa and –"

"She sent me instead. Did a little switch up with me and her for you and Seth."

"Oh..." Summer didn't know how to react. "Come in I guess..."

"Thanks..." He looked around her room. All purple-y and... too much for him. "So.. nice room?"

"Save it, Atwood. We both know you'd rather be in a room full of wifebeaters and punching bags." He laughed at her reaction, and Summer, who at first intended to be angry at her soon-to-be-brother-in-law, ended up laughing herself. "Sit." She sat down on a fluffy pink pillow and offered another to Ryan, who at first was hesitant but took the offer.

"So Seth?" Ryan asked.

"Is an ass."

"Well, could you say a little more than that for me to understand? I mean, I'm allowed to answer with 3 words, but definitely not you, Summer Roberts."

"Since when were you the sarcastic one?"

"I don't know, I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Blame it on, Seth. He is always really the one to blame." She muttered angrily.

"Except on this topic. He was just offered back his comic book. I would think out of all people to be happy for Seth, it'd be you."

"I am happy, I just..." Summer looked at Ryan, "Can I tell you something?" Ryan nodded. He was kind of scared as to what she was about to say. "When Seth went off to use the bathroom or something, he left me and Zach alone." Ryan was now looking worried. "No, Chino, snap out of it, I'd never cheat on Seth. Nothing happened with me and Zach. But anyways, he told me more about what's happened these past few years, how he was doing... then he mentioned he was dating Reid on and off while working on the comic book, now he's fully broken up with her to go to college. So here she is, in love with Seth's comic and she will be his soon-to-be comic book boss."

"So this isn't about the comic book, it's about Reid. That's why you're all worried."

"Yeah and just picture our relationship slowly drifting apart, he stays those 'late nights at the office' with comic geek skank... I'm gonna lose Seth!" Summer almost began crying.

"Summer, don't cry. Marissa's allowed to cry because I can make out with her and problem solved. You, not so much." He joked and Summer let out a little laugh, "Back onto Seth... you know he'd never do that to you. If I were to video tape every Seth-Ryan time, it would just be hours and hours of Seth talking about you. He loves you. You mean the world to him. And with marriage down the road, you should trust him."

"I guess."

"This can be a way for Seth to prove to you that he is trustworthy. He really wants to do this. It's his dream, you're not going to stop him?"

"No... of course not. I really am happy for him and this opportunity. I'm just scared."

"Tell him that. Talk to him."

"Since when were you the one to give 'talk-to-them' advice, Mr. 5-Syllables-Only." Ryan laughed. "Thanks Atwood... now enough of me and Cohen, how are you and Marissa?"

"Good."

"Are you gonna pop the question any time soon?" Ryan looked into Summer's eyes. "Don't worry, I was sort of kidding. But if you were going to anyways, I can keep a secret unlike Seth."

Ryan contemplated for a second. "I have the ring already." He let out.

"What?!" Summer was so shocked. She shrieked and hugged Ryan, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Wow, Summer. Slow down. I'm not popping the question any time soon. I just asked her to move in with me."

"Well, why do you have the ring already?"

"Because... my mom gave it to me when she and I caught up during my second year at Berkely. She told me, when the time is right and the woman is right, go for it. It was my grandma's ring and I just think my mom wanted to give it to me before she loses it. And she keeps telling me how old she's becoming, maybe she just wants grandchildren already..." he and Summer laughed. But then she gave a serious look, so Ryan continued, "Listen, I love Marissa and I can't wait to live with her. I always dream about my future with her and only her in it. But we both have school and you just got proposed to. I was thinking of after your wedding..."

"Okay...no rush, Atwood. But still, I'm so happy for you. I can't wait!"

/

"UGH, Marissa it's been an hour, just tell me what to do."

"Seth, it's not that hard. You really want to do this comic book but love Summer. Just prove to her that you love her more and you doing this, won't jeopardize your relationship."

"But I don't know what to say anymore. I've said all the good ones from the book."

"The book?"

"It's an expression."

"Well how about the expression, 'screw the book, tell her how you_ really_ feel.'"

"I've never heard of that one." Seth said sarcastically.

Marissa rolled her eyes. She then thought of something. She turned to Seth and gave him a big fat kiss.

"MARISSA. What was that?"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel so SCREWED. Not only will Summer kill me, but now Ryan?!"

"I'll explain the kiss to Ryan, just tell me how you feel."

"What?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What? The kiss? NO!? I love Summer, I don't know how in the world you got the idea that I wanted some from you. I love Summer and will only love Summer. The only kisses that are real to me are from Summer. The only feelings I've felt with, are with Summer and I know that won't ever change."

Marissa smiled.

"What?"

"Tell Summer that!"

"Wait... You just kissed me to get your answer of how I felt about Summer?!"

"Well it worked!"

Seth sat there and then jumped up, "That's perfect! Coop, you're a genius!"

"Okay Seth, first of all, don't ever call me Coop. It's only cute with Summer. Secondly, you're welcome."

Seth sat back down, with a big smile still plastered on his face. He turned to Marissa, "Thank you. Really. I mean, Ryan's great but his limit of 100 words is really annoying so thank you for doing this." He gave her a hug, which she was first surprised about, but then she returned it.

"No problem, Seth. Just do me a favour... when Summer is your wife, continue to love her. Or I'll kick your ass."

"Thanks. You're really good at this stuff. Not just the advice and talking but the whole kissing thing..."

"Shut it Seth."

"I'm joking. C'mon." Seth stood up and put on a jacket, "We've got dinner soon and I've got a fiancée to make _up_ with. And you have a boyfriend to make _out_ with."

Marissa grabbed the pillow on the floor she threw at earlier, and threw it at him again.

/

Seth and Marissa walked into the Diner and found Summer and Ryan sitting in their usual booth. They were both laughing and talking until they noticed the two approaching them. Ryan still had on his smile; in fact, it grew bigger at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. Summer on the other hand, was now nervous; she didn't know how to approach Seth.

Seth sat down across from her and Ryan got up. "Change of plans, Marissa and I are going to the Bait shop. Once you two are done having dinner, meet us there." Ryan said, grabbing Marissa's hand. And they were off, leaving the brunette couple behind.

"Hey." Seth greeted her.

"Hey." she said back with a smile.

"So I was just talking to Marissa and– "

"No wait, let me go first... The whole reason why I was upset wasn't because of the comic book. I couldn't be any more happy for you about this opportunity. But when you left Zach and me alone for a minute, he told me about Reid. They were having an on and off relationship ever since he started working full-time on the comic book. But now he's gone to college and here you are taking over Atomic County– "

"You're scared I'm going to ditch you for Reid?" Summer looked down. Seth scooted over until he was beside her. He put his arm around her and lifted her chin. "Summer, I love you. There is no way Reid's looks and love for comic books will compare to your rage blackouts and bruises you give me."

Summer smiled, "That... was so sweet. I love you too, Cohen." They kissed, making up for all the arguments and fights they've shared over the comic book.

"So is that a 'yes'? Can I do the comic book?"

"Of course. It's your dream, I'm not gonna stand in the way. Just mention _my_ ring on _my_ finger, I want you to myself."

"First of all, Summer, my all time dream is to have you as my wife. So I'm already happy that it's coming true. Secondly, there's no way I can fall for another girl if it's not you."

Summer kissed him. "Coop did good."

"Yeah, did I tell you she kissed me?"

"WHAT?!"

"Now, before you go off strangling your best friend, hear me out. She didn't kiss me because of my charms. She did it to make me realize that anyone can kiss me but I only really _love you_."

"So you didn't enjoy it?"

"Marissa has quite the lips, Ryan is a lucky guy. But no, I only enjoy kissing you."

"Glad to hear it... I guess I owe Coop one."

"If you ever want to make it up to her and need me, I'm up for a three way."

"God Cohen.."

He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Glad to see things are back to the way they were."


	24. Who's Jealous Now?

**WHO'S JEALOUS NOW?**

"So how was your day with Summer?" Marissa asked Ryan, as they walked hand-in-hand towards the Bait Shop.

"Really good actually. She's very different from Seth when it comes to helping out. Much easier to deal with... and you?"

"Seth was... Seth. But it was good." Ryan looked at her, he was surprised. She always was into the full story with lots of details, not the quick response.

"That's it? You always say more than 5 syllables.."

"Maybe I'm hanging with you too much," she teased.

"Oh really?" he startled to tickle her.

"Ryan, stop!" she laughed. Once he did, she smile at him and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "So um... Okay there's a little bit more but promise to not get mad? It was for a good cause..." she began.

"Go on"

"I kissed Seth." Ryan stopped in his tracks and turned to Marissa.

"He didn't know how to express his feelings for Summer so I kissed him and he reacted just the way I wanted to. I asked him about it and he started to ramble about Summer and how he felt... it worked..?"

"Wow. That's one way to get something out of Seth.."

"Are you mad?"

"Did you feel anything?"

"What? No. I just kissed him just to get a reaction."

"Well I can't be mad. You were just helping out Seth." He smiled and grabbed her hand as they continued to walk.

"Good, because you can trust me. I would never do something to hurt you."

"I know." Ryan said, kissing her temple. "And same goes for me."

"I know."

Ryan and Marissa now arrived at the Bait shop. The band of the night was performing and people were everywhere.

"Let's go find Alex!" Marissa yelled at Ryan, trying to talk to him over the loud music. Ryan nodded and Marissa grabbed his hand as she led the way. The two made their way down the spiral stairs and to the bar. Marissa quickened her pace as she approached her ex.

"Hey!"

"Hey, I'm glad you guys can make it! My break's soon so give me like 2 minutes." Alex said, busy serving people.

Marissa nodded and turned back to Ryan. She smiled at him then paid attention the music. "They're good!"

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa from behind, "Not bad." He leaned in and gave her a kiss as she turned around to accept it.

As they were enjoying the concert as well as each other, Alex approached him, holding hands with another guy.

"Hey!" she greeted them. "So I want you guys to meet my boyfriend, Lucas."

"Hey, nice to meet you." He offered a friendly handshake to both Ryan and Marissa. "Enjoying the concert?"

"I've never heard of them before but I mean, they're not bad." Marissa said.

Alex dropped Lucas' hand, "I'm gonna go get all of us some beers, cool?"

"I'll help you." Marissa offered. The two ladies left their boyfriends and went off to the bar.

"C'mon, man, let's sit. My legs are kind of tired." Lucas complained.

Ryan sighed, "Yeah mine too." They both made their way to a big empty couch, with quite a still good view of the band.

"So how long have you two been together?" Lucas asked, trying to make conversation.

"Umm... we've been on and off since we were 16."

"Wow, man. 5 years. I never knew 'high school sweethearts' were real."

"Yeah... and I mean, I hope we stay like this. Together."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Ever since I met Alex, we were both kind of messed up at the time but somehow made it. I don't think I would be here without her; vice versa. I don't know man, I really like her."

Ryan didn't know what to say. He never really was the talking type, especially to strangers.

Seeing that Ryan didn't really respond to him, Lucas continued on, "To be honest, I was kind of scared when Alex told me she ran into her ex – your girlfriend." Ryan looked at Lucas surprised. "Maybe there was still a spark between them. But Alex and I talked about it... She teased me about my insecurities... and well, I'm just thankful I don't have to be worried."

Ryan nodded.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, I just... the same happened with me and Marissa. She took advantage of it a little and made fun of me; claims it to be a whole 'jealousy' type thing. But I mean, I was just worried."

"DUDE! Exactly! I think it's pretty normal for a guy to look out for his girl. Women get jealous, but mean are just protective." They glanced over to the bar and spotted Alex and Marissa talking and waiting for their beers.

"You know, I haven't done something fun in a while. Let's do something. Payback."

"What do you mean?" Ryan was confused.

"Both our girlfriends make fun of us, so let's you know, get some revenge out of his."

"Sorry dude, I'm... straight. And plus, I love Marissa, I wouldn't do anything like that just to have fun."

Lucas pretended to vomit, "What?" he laughed. "I didn't mean act all gay with each other to make them jealous. I meant just have some girls come over here to talk to us. Just to get a reaction from them, then we'll stop."

"I don't really... flirt and play and fool around." Ryan admitted.

"C'mon man, just follow me lead." Lucas looked around and saw two girls standing by them. Ryan couldn't get out of this one. He never played these types of games, only Seth. "Hey excuse me.." Lucas called out, the girls glanced over to him and started walking towards them. "My girlfriend and his are at the bar right now. We just wanna get a little payback so I was wondering if you two can help us make them jealous?"

Ryan couldn't believe it because oddly enough, the girls agreed. They saw down, one on Lucas' side and the other beside Ryan.

"I'm Shaye and this is Alana, just to let you know... So tell me, why do you want to make them jealous?" she asked Lucas.

"I get a little insecure when my girlfriend tells me about her ex so..."

"And how about you?" Alana asked Ryan.

"Umm.. same." He was slightly uncomfortable with this act Lucas was playing. He saw Marissa and Alex who now were looking at them, wondering what was up.

"Aww, well you guys _are_ kind of insecure for doing this but I'm pretty sure your girlfriends love you guys. I mean, you're hot." She bluntly let out.

Ryan smiled nervously to her comment, Lucas just laughed.

Alex and Marissa were now staring, "I wonder who those two are.." Marissa said to Alex.

"I wonder what game Lucas is playing..." Alex laughed.

"What?"

"I kind of teased him after he was all jealous when I told him about me running into you. I couldn't help it though, he was so insecure."

"Same with Ryan." Marissa laughed in agreement. But then she looked back to him and he started laughing and talking to this complete stranger. And soon enough, she started to feel the jealousy creep up. "Where are those damn beers?!"

"Marissa, don't fall for this crap. Lucas is always like this. He and I have this payback thing going on. It's one of the things that we have in common. I'll tell him next time to leave Ryan out of it."

"Yeah whatever... but I'm just saying, it's taking a while and all we needed were 4 beers." She turned to see Ryan again. This time, the girl whispered something in his ear and he laughed.

Alana leaned over and whispered in Ryan's ear. "I'm not really a flirty type so let's just pretend I'm saying something seductive to make your girlfriend jealous..." Playing along to the skit Lucas set up for them. Ryan couldn't help but laugh.

"Four beers," the bartender gave to Marissa and Alex. Marissa grabbed 2 as fast as she can and hurriedly made her way to Ryan.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. Alana sat back, "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave. Shaye?" The two random girls stood up and left.

Ryan had on an innocent face as Marissa gave him a beer.

"Um, Luc can I see you?" Alex smiled a fake one.

"Yeah sure..." Lucas turned one last time to Ryan and winked at him. Ryan didn't respond.

Marissa took over the spot Alana was and Ryan immediately spoke, "Look before you say anything, it was Luc's idea."

Marissa took a sip from her beer and shrugged, "Alex already told me what he was like. It's okay... but I mean, who was she and what was she saying?"

"She was just a complete stranger and we were just talking about random stuff..."

"Talking? Because I saw a whole lot of whispering into each other's ears and seductive smiles..."

"She was whispering nonsense... Wait, is Marissa Cooper jealous?" Ryan teased.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Oh my God. This was _actually _just for the payback."

"She was just a random girl who agreed to help me make you jealous. And she definitely succeeded with that."

"Whatever. Guess we're even." Marissa turned her back to Ryan to watch the concert.

He put his beer down and wrapped his arms around Marissa from behind again. "Look, like I said it was Luc's idea. Who's jealous now?" She glared back at him then turned away once again. "Don't be mad.."

She turned around to meet him with a smile. She planted a sweet kiss on his lips, "I'm not mad. Just don't do it again. Ever."

"Promise..." They both continued to sit like that, Marissa leaning up against Ryan, watching the concert. Ryan whispered in her ear, "But I mean, you were _so_ jealous..."


	25. Goodbye 2008

**GOODBYE 2008**

Sandy walked into the kitchen to find Ryan half awake eating dry cereal and Seth ramble on to him. "What's it about now, Seth?"

"Dad, would you please help me convince Ryan to help me with something?"

"Depends, what is this 'something'?"

"Sandy... it's Seth, what else would it be about other than–"

"Summer." Sandy guessed, "Seth, your an engaged man, sooner or later you're going to just have to figure your problems out yourself."

"Maybe I should ask Marissa. She's really good at helping me out.." Ryan glared at him.

"What? Did I miss something?" Sandy said in confusion.

"Nothing." Ryan said. Seth was just teasing him and Marissa did say it meant nothing to her so he just let it go.

"So it's the last day of 2008!" Sandy said, changing the topic. "I can't believe how far we've gone... and even, how much has happened in the last year!"

"Dad, if you think about it, more has happened in the past week than the past year. I'm engaged to Summer, Ryan and Marissa are going to be living together, and Mom's pregnant... we should have worked on better timing than to pack it all in last minute."

"It was perfect timing for all those things to happen." Kirsten said as she walked into the kitchen. She went up to Sandy to kiss him on the cheek, "Good morning. So any plans for the New Year's?"

"I thought that was your job, to plan something." Seth said.

"Well, Me, Sandy, Julie and Neil are all going to have dinner together. I figured you kids wanted to do something yourselves?"

"Mom, do not say 'kids'. I'm engaged." Seth boasted.

"Seth, you _still _talk to a toy plastic horse.." Ryan pointed out.

"Captain Oats is more than that. He's my friend. I can't just chuck him out because I hit puberty."

"When? I must have missed that." Ryan joked, getting a laugh out of Sandy and Kirsten.

"AH AH AH" Seth sarcastically laughed, "Anyways, Ryan wanna do something with Summer and Marissa?"

"Sure, let's just go over there."

"Good idea, goodbye mother, father."

"Just call us and let us know what you're doing!" Kirsten called out from the kitchen, but Ryan and Seth were already out the door before they heard her.

"So... dinner with Julie and Neil isn't till later tonight... what do you have in mind we do till then?" Sandy asked.

Kirsten wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him.

"Okay, I like where this is going..."

/

"So any steamy plans with Marissa tonight?" Seth asked Ryan who was driving.

"What? No, I think we're just going to hang out."

"Well, that's... boring. Me and Summer are going to have quite a romantic night. I'm–"

"Seth, no details."

"Don't worry, I'll keep this short and clean. I'm thinking of just getting a few things together and decorate her room. Make it all sexy and–"

"SETH. NO DETAILS."

"Kay, I'll stop... but seriously man, you don't have anything planned with Marissa?"

Ryan didn't answer. Instead, they just arrived at Summer's and he quickly changed the subject, "C'mon, let's go."

"Just saying man, it's a New Year's. How you spend it now will be how it is for the next 365 days... Make it count!"

Before Ryan got out the door, he looked back at Seth. He tried ignoring him but he knew he should plan something special for Marissa. "I don't know what to do..."

"Just think of something awesome, special, something she won't forget for the next 2 months!"

"I.." Ryan was about to speak and Seth looked at him, "Forget it."

"No man! You had something, tell me."

"It's... Remember the tiki hut you helped me with? When Marissa was about to leave for Hawaii we spent the night at the beach..."

"That's perfect dude! Do you have it all planned out?"

"No! It was just a thought... I don't how I'll possibly ditch Marissa to go do this."

Seth sat there for a moment, then his eyes grew big, "I have an idea. I'll leave you guys early to set up my romantic night with Summer, and I'll do the same for you. Just distract them and give me 2 hours."

"Seth, what am I suppose to do for 2 hours with Summer and Marissa?"

"Well, I have an idea what you can do with Marissa..." Ryan punched him in the arm, "OW! Okay, no more jokes... I don't know, just do whatever for 2 hours. Just don't go back to Summer's or go to the beach."

Seth went out the car and started to walk to the front door.

"Hey!" Summer kissed her fiancée, then greeted Ryan who wasn't far behind.

Marissa then came to the front door to find Ryan standing there awkwardly with a kissing Seth and Summer, "Hey!" she kissed him. He was relieved of the awkwardness.

"So do you boys have anything planned for today? We've got nothing.." Summer said.

"As a matter of fact, yes we do. Ryan and I planned that we would all just hang out, go to the mall or diner? Doesn't matter..."

"Actually, I have an idea." Marissa said, "My dad still has his old boat here. We took it out once before and it was pretty fun..."

"I like it!" Seth said excitedly.

/

The four were at the beach, sailing. Seth was at the steering wheel with Summer and Ryan and Marissa were sitting down enjoying a picnic on the bow of the boat. It was like a flashback to the past, to the one time they took Jimmy's boat out. That day was used to escape their problems, but today was just out of pure joy.

"Last time we were here, it was after the whole Trey thing..." Marissa said

At first, Ryan didn't know how to answer. It took him a while to finally come up with words to say, "I don't think I ever formally apologized, for what he did and for being an ass when it came to talking about it; being there for you."

"Ryan you don't have to apologize. I was just saying, back then we were trying so hard to get past that whole incident. But right now, we're here enjoying each other's company and... I'm happy. I'm happy we've come a long way and I'm still with you." She leaned in and kissed him.

After a few kisses, Ryan couldn't help himself but he broke apart from her, "I love you."

"Thank you..." She teased.

It was 5 years ago when Marissa first told Ryan she loved him and he replied with only a thank you. She continued to tease him about that night, meanwhile Seth and Summer were busy talking about the wedding. "So I was thinking, my favourite colour is purple, so we would somehow add that to the theme," Summer went on.

Seth patiently listened to every word she was saying, until he cut her off, "Summer, no matter what the wedding is like, we could be getting married at a farm for all I care, as long as you're there I'm happy. As long as we _get _married, I don't care how or where we do it."

Summer smiled at how sweet Seth was being, but she kept going about the wedding. She couldn't help herself. She was so excited.

/

The four went back to the Diner for some lunch. Seth looked at Ryan _cover me man_. He looked over at Marissa and Summer who were busy eating, "Oh crap! It's 4 already? Look I have to go, I promised my mom I'd help her with something..." Seth excused himself.

"Wait, what? You're ditching me on New Year's?" Summer pouted.

"No, I'll just meet you back at your place? Sorry." He kissed Summer's cheek and hurried off.

"Wow, he better not ditch me later... It's New Years!" she whined.

"So what do you want to do now?" Marissa asked.

"Well, I guess I'll just go back to the house and wait for Seth there–"

"NO!" Ryan butted in. Summer and Marissa looked at him confused. "I mean, we should do something... something fun."

"Atwood and fun?" Summer questioned.

"Yeah, it's usually me or Seth or Summer and you just go along with it. You never think anything's fun."

"Well, it's a new year, I just figured we should all enjoy it... and I can think of some things I can consider 'fun'" he smiled at Marissa seductively.

"Okay, ew. Third wheel here." Summer interjected.

"Well, I ran out of good ideas..." Marissa said.

"The beach?" Summer suggested.

"No we're always there." Ryan tried to lie. "How about... the mall?

"Ryan, are you high?" Marissa wasn't buying it.

"What? No. I'm just suggesting things here."

"But you're suggesting the mall... unless there's a wifebeater sale, you hate the mall." Marissa said skeptically.

"Marissa, if Ryan wants to go to the mall, let's go to the mall. Take advantage here." Summer said.

/

After 2 hours of shopping, the girls couldn't be any more happy. Ryan on the other hand, was extremely bored out of his mind. He knew it would pay off in the end but he really just wanted to be alone with Marissa and spend the rest of New Year's together.

He checked his watch and figured it's time, "C'mon. I'm sure Seth is done helping Kirsten out so let's go back to your place to meet him."

"Aww, Atwood's tired of shopping." Summer teased.

Marissa laughed at her best friend's comment, which made Ryan roll his eyes. "Did you regret your suggestion?" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmmm," He thought. Then he leaned in to kiss her, "Yes."

She kissed him back, "How about now?"

"Much better."

"Okay guys, stop with the kissing. It's not fair when Seth's not here you guys do that. Let's go back."

Ryan smiled, _finally!_ They all made their way back to the car and Ryan couldn't help but start to feel excited.

/

Before arriving at Summer's place, Summer insisted they stop by one more store because she wanted to 'check out the wedding dresses'. So it wasn't till around 7 where the three finally pulled up into Summer's driveway.

As the two girls were about to get out of the car, Ryan reached for Marissa's hand. "Summer, can I have Marissa for the rest of the night? I'm pretty sure Seth wants to be selfish as well and only have you."

"Uhh, yeah sure! Have fun guys." Summer exited the car and went back into the house.

Marissa turned over to Ryan, "What are you up to?"

"The New Year is coming up, I thought we would just do something special. One last time before we'd have to go back to school–"

"And we move in together," Marissa cut him off smiling.

"Yes, that too..." He grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Marissa's head.

"Ryan..?"

"I want it to be a surprise. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then just go with it. I promise, nothing will happen when you're blindfolded." He started the car and started heading towards the beach.

/

Meanwhile, Summer unlocked her front door and entered her house. "Seth? You here?" There was no response. She dropped off her shopping bags and looked around the house. "Seth?" Still no response. She then went to her bedroom to see if he was there.

When she opened the door, she saw a bunch of candles lit everywhere and rose pedals spread across the room. Sitting on her bed, she found her fiancée looking at her with a big smile, "Surprise!" He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you surprised? Do you like it?"

"Oh my God, Yeah! I love you." She kissed him, "But wait, how'd you do this?"

"Ryan and I had a deal, he'd distract you guys while I do this."

"No wonder he suggested the mall."

"Ryan suggested to go to the mall? Wow." Seth laughed.

"Don't laugh at your best friend! Besides, he _succeeded_. We went shopping for 2 hours and you were able to pull this off!"

"Yeah... So now, what do you wanna do?" She smiled at him and they started to kiss. They made their way over to the bed and Seth fell onto it taking Summer with him, but never breaking contact.

/

"Ryan where are we?" Marissa said as she heard him pull over.

"Now why would I tell you that? Here," He put headphones over her ears.

"Wait, what is that?" she stopped him.

"I don't want you to hear anything that will give it away..." he continued to put it on her. Once they were ready to go, Ryan got out of the car and helped Marissa do the same. He led them both to the beach until he found a Tiki hut. _Wow, even better than last time. Thanks Seth,_ Ryan thought to himself.

He stopped them in his tracks and took the headphones out of Marissa's ears. "We're here!"

"We're at the beach?" She heard the waves crash. "Can I take this off now?"

Ryan slowly unwrapped the cloth away from Marissa's eyes and the first thing she spots is the Tiki hut before her. "Oh my God."

"Do you like it?"

"How did you pull this off... again?"

"As usual, I got some help from Seth. We made a deal. Do you really think I enjoy shopping?"

"So that's why you suggested it in the first place."

"Yeah.." he muttered.

"Well," Marissa started to make her way inside the hut, "You sacrificed a lot today and I'm proud of you. So I'll return the favour." She vanished into the hut. Ryan smiled and then followed Marissa into the hut.

Once he entered, he saw her lying on the little bed. He slowly made his way down and hovered over her. After getting lost in each other's eyes, Marissa wrapped her arms around his head and brought it down so she could close the gap between them. Each kiss was punctured with passion and love. She loved him and he loved her. There was nothing that could get in between them now. She started to undo his buttons, throwing away his shirt onto the ground. She lifted his wifebeater and he pulled away only to take it off. He started to take the lead, lifting her shirt up a little bit so she could take it off.

Once clothes were spread across the beach floor, Ryan stopped for a second to look at Marissa. "You want to do this?"

"Ryan, we've done it before," She smiled, "But yes, I want to do this." She closed the gap between them once again. Of course she wants to do this. She couldn't help but smile as Ryan kissed her, the fact that he always asks shows how much he cares for her and what she wants.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of you." Ryan said, almost out of air.

"You're not so bad yourself, Atwood."

/

Seth and Summer were now cuddled up, tangled in sheets on her bed.

"Seth, I love you." he kissed her forehead after this comment. "And it may be surprising to you right now, but I don't want you to mention anything about the wedding. I don't want to talk about it..."

"But you love to talk–"

"I know, because I'm excited to get married. To marry you. But right now, I want to enjoy the last hour of 2008 with you. Just sitting here."

"I love you too, Summer."

Summer turned on her TV to watch the New Year's celebration in LA. "I can't believe all that's happened. Not just in 2008 but... ever since it all started back in high school."

"Yeah, I know it's weird to think you would marry someone in the 5th grade, but every time I said it, no one would believe me. The beginning of high school was the same. Then Ryan came, Marissa finally noticed _my _existence, then you too... I mean, here I am, engaged to you."

"Seth..." She looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you in grade school and in high school." She started to tear up.

"Hey, I didn't say it to make you cry and feel bad. I was just saying a lot has happened: good and bad, but I'm glad they did. Because in the end, I got the girl." He smiled down at her and gave her an assuring kiss.

"I'm glad all the craziness happened too. Because I got my Prince Charming... my happily ever after."

"Hey so we now agree that I'm 'charming'?"

"Don't push it, Cohen."

"Fine, fine..." They turned their attention to the TV and joined in (from Summer's bedroom) with everyone in LA, to reminisce the past and celebrate the future.

/

Back at the beach, Ryan and Marissa were wrapped up in blankets. Marissa was laying on Ryan's shoulder and drawing circles on his chest.

"So what do you think?" Ryan said.

"Mmm, you're getting better at it..." She teased.

He laughed, "Not about the sex. About... everything. Everything that's happened. Not just in 2008 but everything."

"I'm glad." She looked up at him. "With all that's happened. The bad things that's happened and the good things. We're still here."

He looked at her and smiled into those eyes. Those dreamy, beautiful eyes that he can so easily get lost in. "I'm glad too..." he began to kiss her and things became heated once again. However, they were interrupted this time by a _ding_ coming from Ryan's jean pocket.

She moaned into the kiss, "Do you..."

"Hold on..." He reached over and grabbed his phone. It was a text message from Seth.

_"Pull the rope beside you when it's 11:59, have fun buddy!"_ He read the text.

"What is it?" Marissa said.

Ryan put down his phone and settled back into the position they were previously in. "It was just a text from Seth..."

As they continued to laugh about the past and enjoy each other's company, Ryan checked the time, 11:58. Close enough, he thought. He looked around and saw an end of a rope. He pulled it just like what Seth told him to do and an opening appeared at the top of the tiki hut.

"Ryan, what's this?"

"Wow, Seth really went full out here, didn't he?" He looked up. "But I guess he owes me after the torture I went through at the mall..."

Marissa playfully smacked him, "You enjoyed the mall, admit it." She looked up to see what Ryan was looking at. "It's beautiful." she said, seeing the stars above her through an opening on the roof of the tiki hut.

"You really are." He said, ignoring the scenic view above him and gazing his eyes at Marissa. She laughed and kissed him sweetly.

"Only a minute left in 2008."

"When you said 'I love you' and I could only say 'thank you'... I did love you. It was just a teenage boy who couldn't find any of the words... But look, here we are 5 years later...I still do... Love you, I mean."

"I love you too." They began kissing but eventually broke off at the sound of fireworks. They looked up through the opening and saw the colours explode in the sky.

"Happy New Year, Ryan."

"Happy New Year, Marissa."

/

"Happy New Year" Summer said, as she and Seth watched the fireworks through her TV.

"It is..." Seth smiled, "It is a happy New Year."


	26. Trouble

**TROUBLE**

**FULL CREDIT for the next 3 chapters goes to one of my readers, Emily. She was the one who came up with idea. I wanted to add drama and something exciting involving the past. I had some ideas in mind but after thinking about it, I realized I loved her idea so much, I had to include it in the story. Enjoy! And Emily, I hope you like it!**

Ryan woke up lazily. At first the sun hit him in the eyes and he couldn't remember where he was. But then seeing Marissa cuddled up beside him, it all came back. He just remembers what a night they just shared. Seeing her cute little face, her eyebrows wrinkle, he could tell she must be dreaming. He kisses her forehead, then her nose... as soon as Marissa felt his kisses on her, she smiled. He knew now she must be awake.

"Good morning."

"Mmm, it is." She said, slowly opening her eyes. "Good morning to you too. What time is it?"

"It's 9, any plans for today?"

"Well it is the first day of 2009... Maybe my boyfriend planned something?"

"Damn it, I planned something, can he just wait?" he teased, and she playfully smacked his chest.

"Shut up." She laughed, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm kind of hungry. I'm thinking breakfast? Pancakes and coffee sound nice, by the pier?"

"Perfect." She leaned and kissed him.

He moaned, "Mmm, and the rest of the day, I'm thinking..." he said while kissing her, "Just... this..."

"Sounds like a plan."

/

Meanwhile, Summer awoke from her bed. But instead of seeing her fiancée sleeping beside her, she just saw an empty spot on the bed. She got up and wondered where Seth could have gone. She put on a robe and made her way down the stairs. In the kitchen, she stood at the doorway and smiled at the scene before her. There, she saw Seth, his back to her so he didn't know she was watching. He managed to put on a pair of boxers and a shirt, with socks pulled up in a dorky way. She smiled, _how much I love this nerd._ He was very busy, cooking something for them both for breakfast. She peaked outside at the table Seth already prepared, with a small vase of flowers.

"And just what is all this?" Summer said, creeping up behind Seth and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Good morning," he turned around to greet her with a kiss, "and this is not much... just pancakes."

"Well, I love it."

"I'm glad, c'mon, I'm done. Let's eat."

They both made their way to the table outside and Seth put down the plate he was carrying full of pancakes. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. Except I was kind of scared you ran off as I woke up and you weren't there..."

"Well, we have pancakes now... was it worth not waking up beside me?"

"Definitely," Summer said with a mouthful, "Besides, we have the rest of our lives to wake up in bed beside each other."

He smiled and leaned over the table to give Summer a kiss.

Summer then got a ring from her cell phone in the kitchen.

"Who would be calling you at this time?"

"Maybe Coop or something. Hold on," Summer stood up and got her phone. "It's... Julie." She flipped it open, "Hi Mrs. Cooper-Nichol."

"Summer, hi! I was wondering if Caitlin was there? Maybe she went there with you and Marissa and the boys last night?"

"Um, no sorry. Just me and the fiancée."

Julie smiled, "I'm really happy for you guys, I hope you know that."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cooper-Nichol."

"And for the last time, Summer, I told you to call me Julie."

"Right, sorry Mrs... Julie... anyways, did you try to reach Coop?"

"No, Marissa's phone went straight to voicemail, I'm guessing it died."

"Well, try Ryan's phone. They're probably still together."

"Okay, thanks Summer."

At the Crab Shack, Julie was waiting for Caitlin. They had planned to have a New Year's breakfast together. It was already 10 o clock and they wanted to meet around 9:30. After calling Summer, she scrolled down her phone and called Ryan.

"Hi, it's Julie."

"Julie." Ryan said, looking at Marissa, who stopped eating her pancakes and gave him a confused look.

"I was wondering if you're with Marissa?"

"Yeah, she's right here."

"Do you guys happen to know where Caitlin might be?"

"Umm, sorry no. We spent all last night just hanging out, the two of us." Marissa had now a confused and worried look on her face.

"Just call me please, if something comes up."

"Sure will Julie. Is everything okay?

"I just... we were suppose to meet for breakfast but she hasn't showed up. Her phone goes straight to voicemail.

"I'm sure she's fine... on her way there.

"Yeah.. but as a mother I guess it's natural to freak out and wonder..."

"It's okay, Julie. She'll come soon or later."

"Thanks..."

"I'll call if I hear from her..."

"Bye." and Julie hung up from the other end.

"Why was my mom calling you?" Marissa asked skeptical.

"She was just, uh... Caitlin and her were suppose to meet but she's not there."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't freak out. I'm sure her phone just died, like yours, and that she'll meet your mom eventually." Marissa still had worry across her face. "C'mon, let's go back to the pool house." Ryan offered out his hand. Though she felt uneasy with Caitlin missing, she was able to get out a little smile and take Ryan's hand.

/

With a whole lot of making out going on in the poolhouse, Seth and Summer were doing the same back in her bedroom until Summer's phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked, pushing Seth away from her.

"Hi Summer, it's Julie. Did Caitlin call or anything?"

"No, sorry. No other signs yet?"

"No, and I'm really getting worried. The last time I saw her was last night." Summer could sense the concern and shakiness in Julie's voice.

"Okay, Julie, I'll let Ryan and Marissa know and we'll see if we can do something."

"Thank you, please call if anything comes up..."

"Sure thing." Summer hung up the phone and Seth made his way back on top of her but she immediately got up. "Sorry Cohen, this'll have to wait. Caitlin's missing. It's been hours and no reply. We have to get Ryan and Marissa and find little Coop."

"I'm sure she just has a dead cell phone or got lost in her shopping at the mall.." Seth said trying to kiss Summer. But she put her hand over his mouth.

"No, this is serious. Julie called and she sounded pretty worried. We have to go find her."

"Ugh, fine, let's go back to the poolhouse. I mean, what else would Ryan and Marissa be doing?"

The two made their way to the Cohen's and went straight to the back yard. Ryan was on top of Marissa as Summer bursted in, "Enough guys. We have a problem."

Marissa pushed Ryan off and straightened out her shirt that was riding up her stomach. "SUMMER!"

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I walked into you guys playing video games... but this is an emergency."

"Why, what's wrong?" Ryan said, getting off the bed and helping Marissa up.

"Marissa, have you gotten any messages or anything from Caitlin?"

Marissa looked at Ryan, her eyes grew big and full of concern. "No... why?"

"Your mom called me. Both in the morning and just now, Caitlin has been AWOL. Last she's heard of her was last night..."

"Oh my God." Marissa ran to her phone that was charging on the wall. She tried calling Caitlin. After a few rings, she ran her fingers through her hair, looking stressed.

"It's okay, Coop."

Marissa didn't respond to Summer. She tried calling again. Soon, she began shaking with tears forming in her eyes.

"Marissa, stop. Everything's going to be fine." Ryan said at his worried girlfriend.

"Last time her phone died, she called me and my mom through a payphone. Why wouldn't she just do the same now, instead of having everyone worry?!" Seth, Summer and Ryan didn't know how to respond. "It's because something's happened. Something's happened and–"

"Marissa!" Ryan said, grabbing a hold of her shoulders to make her snap out of it. "Look at me... Everything'll be alright. We're going to find Caitlin, okay?"

"Yeah Marissa. We'll split up. Summer and I will go to the malls and around town, you and Ryan can go to the beach and stuff..." Seth suggested.

"Sounds good, we'll go. Call if anything comes up." Ryan said, grabbing Marissa's hand and heading out.

Seth and Summer took Summer's car and drove out of the driveway. Ryan and Marissa went over to the Range Rover, Ryan opening the door for Marissa to let her in the passenger seat. He went to the other side and got in the driver's. Marissa was shaking and couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands. Before he started the car, he reached out and grabbed it, "Marissa. We're going to find her."

"And how do you know?"

"You're going to have to trust me... do you trust me?" Ryan asked her.

She turned her eyes to face him. She didn't before, with the Oliver situation. And it was hard during the Johnny period. But they've grown from that. She knows she always can, "I trust you."

And with that, Ryan started the car and drove to the pier.

/

Ryan and Marissa first went to the Bait shop. After looking around a little, they couldn't find Caitlin or anyone at Harbour. Just a bunch of random people enjoying the band of the night.

"C'mon, let's try the diner. She's not here." Marissa said, walking out the door before Ryan could say anything else.

Before leaving, Ryan saw a familiar face; however, he couldn't match it with a name. He looked like he was anxious. Like he was waiting for something he didn't want to happen. After a moment, a man came up and dragged him to another room. Because it was dark, Ryan couldn't make out any of the faces completely.

Marissa came back inside, "Ryan? C'mon!" she was getting impatient, letting the worry get to her.

Ryan understood where she was coming from, so he just took her hand and led them out.

On the other side of town, Summer and Seth were at Southcoast Plaza. They checked ever single store but there was no sign of Caitlin.

"Maybe she's not a mall type of person." Seth suggested.

Summer raised her eyebrows, "Seth, we did find her here with her ex remember?"

"Ahh, yes drug dealer ex. I remember." Just then his phone started ringing from his pocket. "It's Ryan... hold on..." Seth flipped it open, "Hey man."

"Seth. Any luck?"

"Sorry, no. Summer and I were just leaving, we're gonna try another mall. And I'm guess you have no luck as well?"

"Yeah, we're going to the diner now. Just call if something comes up."

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll meet up later, it'll get dark soon."

"Alright." Ryan hung up the phone. He shook his head no at Marissa, telling her no luck. She sighed and tensed up. Ryan went over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "C'mon, let's go the diner."

/

After hours of searching, the four met back at the Cohen's. Seth and Summer were in the family room as Marissa and Ryan just arrived. Marissa ran to her two friends, "Anything?"

Summer sat up and spoke slowly with bad news written on her face, "No.. Sorry Coop."

Marissa ran her fingers through her hair. She was past concerned, now she was scared.

Ryan now caught up with her and everyone else in the family room. He went over to Marisssa, "C'mon you look tired–" he tried planting a hand on her back but she flinched.

"I'm not tired! I want to find Caitlin!"

"Coop, it's late. Let's get some rest and we'll continue tomorrow. We're going to find her, it's okay." Summer got up and hugged Marissa. Marissa bent down to hug her best friend as she cried into her shoulder. "It's okay, baby."

"C'mon, before it gets too late to drive." Seth said. The girls slowly made their way out the front door.

Marissa turned to Ryan before she climbed into Summer's car to go home, "If she calls you or anything.."

"I will call you the second after." He said. He gave her a comforting kiss before she got in the passenger seat.

Summer rolled down her window as she was pulling away, "We'll be back tomorrow morning!"

The boys waved goodbye then headed back into the house.

/

It was 3:30 AM and Ryan was staring straight up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He could only worry for Marissa and how she was feeling, as well as Caitlin, his little sister who is missing. There was something about him that always made him protective over the Cooper girls. How could he sleep with one missing and the other in a horrible state.

His cell began to vibrate, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at his phone: Unknown. _Who would be calling me at this time? _He immediately picked it up.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"RYAN! PLEASE COME GET ME!"

"CAITLIN?! CAITLIN WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I don't know!" she cried, "I'm in a motel room, near the beach I think? I see an Irish pub across the street? I don't know!" She cried even harder.

"Okay, I'm coming to get you."

"Don't tell Marissa, I don't want to get her in trouble..."

"Caitlin, please just keep talking to me, are you okay? Are you in trouble?"

"I can't talk. I'm so scared, Ry..."

"_Who are you talking to?!_" he heard a voice in the background say. _"How'd you get a phone? Give that to me!"_

"Please, no!" Caitlin cried even harder. "It's–" the line went dead.

"Caitlin? CAITLIN?" Ryan got up and grabbed a jacket. He made his way to the car and bumped into Seth, who was sitting on the stairs.

"Ryan? Where are you going?"

"Caitlin called, she's in trouble."

"Oh my God. Well, let me come!"

"No. This guy was on the other end of the phone and he sounded angry, like she wasn't allowed to have a cell phone in the first place. He hung up the phone and I don't even know what's happening to Caitlin right now. I have to find her."

"Let me come with you."

"SETH! She didn't even want Marissa to know. You can't tell her. Let me handle this."

"Let me come with you and I won't call Marissa."

"No arguments!"

"I'll call Marissa! I'll tell dad." Seth threatened. He really wanted to be there for his brother. "Ryan, this guy sounds dangerous. I'm not gonna stand aside while you risk your life."

Ryan looked at his brother. Even though he didn't want to get Seth in trouble, he understood what he was saying and saw how much he meant it. "Okay... thanks." They shared a quick understanding look with each other then hurried out to the Ranger Rover.

Ryan drove as fast as he could to the beach. He knew she had to be in one of the few motels there. And he knew he had to hurry. Caitlin's in trouble and she called him for a reason. She knew he was the only one that could save her.


	27. The Rescue

**THE RESCUE**

Ryan and Seth were driving around the beach, passing by motels.

"Look for an Irish-looking pub." Ryan instructed Seth.

Seth was looking out the window while Ryan was busy driving. After a while, Seth pointed out, "Dude! I see one. Over there!" The both looked over to the right hand side and saw a dark building with a bright neon 4-leaf clover that says _Dublin Neighborhood Pub_. "And right beside it, _Dexter's Motel_." Seth said.

Ryan pulled into the parking lot of both the Pub's and the Motel's. "She must be in one of these rooms."

"Okay so what's the plan?" Seth said.

"No plan. Stay in the car. I'll handle this. Just get in the driver's seat. If something happens, I need you to find Caitlin and get out of here."

"We're not leaving you behind, Ryan."

"If I guess correctly, Caitlin's gotten herself with guys like from Chino. I've dealt with these men before. They play ugly."

"But still–"

"No 'but's. I need you to stay in the car. If something goes wrong, get out of here as fast as you can with Caitlin. Call the cops once you get home. I'll be okay."

"Okay fine. Just please keep your cell on you? Call if anything happens." Ryan nodded at Seth and stepped out of the car. He crept around to the back of the motel and Seth lost sight of his brother.

Ryan made his way and peaked through each window to see if there's any sign of Caitlin. But no luck. He heard a debate going on around the corner so he approached it.

"Trust me on this one!" he heard some guy say. He peeked around the corner and saw two teenaged boys. One of them, the same guy he saw at the Bait Shop.

"She gave me the money so let's just let her go!" the familiar face responded to the other boy.

"I don't care, Adam." _That's his name! He's Caitlin's drug dealing ex-boyfriend_. "He said he knows what to do, he'll handle it." Who's '_He'_? Ryan wondered. He knew that Caitlin must be close to where they are so he tried thinking of something. He grabbed a rock that was near him and threw it on the other side of the building, making a loud _BANG_ noise.

"What was that?" Adam said, scared.

"Stop being a whimp. C'mon, let's check it out. Kev should be here soon." _Kev, probably the guy they're waiting for_, Ryan thought. As the two boys disappeared, Ryan ran to the door they stood in front of arguing. He looked through the window but it was blocked by the curtains. He tried playing with the knob but the door was locked.

"Damn it." He said to himself. It would only be a matter of time until the two boys would be back. Ryan knew he had to act quickly. He ran into the door but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but nothing. He was now getting impatient and angry. He rammed into one last time and surprisingly, and it bursted open.

"Caitlin?!" he whispered into the room. "Where are you?!"

He heard a sound from coming from a room. He unlocked the knob from outside and opened the door. He saw Caitlin, hiding in the corner. "Caitlin!" He rushed over and gave her a hug.

"Ryan!" Caitlin held him tightly, tears streaming down his face and soaking Ryan's shirt.

"C'mon we have to leave, NOW!" he said, helping her up and leading the way outside.

As they exited the motel room, he saw now _three_ guys approaching their way. Adam started to run after them, "HEY! Stop!"

Ryan started to run but Caitlin couldn't. He looked at her ankle that was bruised. "C'mon Caitlin!"

"I can't! My ankle is sprained."

Ryan looked over Caitlin's shoulder and saw Adam almost near them and the other two guys running not too far behind him.

"Hold on," Ryan said, grabbing Caitlin's arm and wrapping it around his neck. Caitlin limped as fast as she could with the help from Ryan, all the way around to the front where Seth was. Ryan opened the passenger seat and helped Caitlin in, "You both need to get out of here. GO!"

"No, Ryan, what are you going to do?" Caitlin cried.

"LEAVE NOW. I'm going to hold them back but you need to hurry!"

"Ryan–" Seth tried to argue.

"I don't have time for this. GO!" Caitlin closed the passenger seat and Seth began driving away. Ryan looked towards the three guys that caught up to him.

Adam was furious and began to approach Ryan, but a voice called him out, "WAIT. Adam. Stop." It was a deep voice. But because it was dark Ryan couldn't make out his face. But that voice, he recognized it.

Adam stopped and the other two guys walked to where he was, facing Ryan, only 10 feet away. Ryan didn't know what was about to happen. But as the deep voice man approached him, he took a deep breath.

"If it isn't Lil rich Bitch." The voice said.

"Volchok."

"So you remember me?" he snickered.

"What did you do to Caitlin? What do you want?"

"She owed some of my boys some money..."

"But she gave it to you, why'd you have to hurt her?"

"I didn't do anything. My two helpers here just had to do something to stop her from running away." He smirked.

"Don't you dare do anything to Caitlin ever again." Ryan threatened.

"Look man, I just needed a favour. After finding out she's a Cooper, I realized she can help me get to Marissa. I haven't seen her in a while. And I was curious as to how she's doing."

"Don't call me 'man' and leave Marissa alone."

"Listen, I don't care what you say. Marissa owes me a little talk. It's been 3 years."

"She doesn't owe you anything. Leave her alone. Leave all I know alone." Ryan glared at him then started to walk away.

"Whatever Lil Bitch. I bet you if I ran into Marissa, she'd end up in my sheets one way or another. Don't blame me."

Ryan's anger built up inside him and he tackled Volchok to the ground. He punched him repetitively. After a few punches, he got up and started to walk away. "Stay out of our lives."

"Hey Lil Bitch, I'm not done with you." Volchok threw his cell phone and hit Ryan in the head. Ryan turned around with rage in his eyes. He punched Volchok again and Volchok punched him back. They continue to fight while Adam and the other teenager stood there, in horror. He didn't know what they gotten himself into. The other boy didn't know how to react so he took Adam by the shoulders.

"Adam, we have to get out of here!" Adam didn't move. "DUDE! C'mon, the cops might show up soon." He grabbed Adam by the collar and dragged him away. They both ran, leaving Volchock beating Ryan. He continued to beat him repetitively. Ryan became even more furious and fought back harder. But Kevin was tougher than before. Before, the night of prom, Ryan was able to beat him up until he was unconscious. But this time, it was Kevin that was winning. Ryan was close to giving up until he heard two guys approaching them.

"Hey! Stop it!" A big guy said. He had on his work clothes that showed he was a bartender at the Irish pub. He ripped Volchok away and the other guy ran to Ryan's side.

"We gotta call 911" he said looking at Ryan's state. Ryan looked at the man. "Hey buddy, can you hear me?" Ryan wanted to respond, but he was too weak. And the next thing he knew, it was all black.

/

Ryan woke up to find himself in the back of a cop car. "Where's Volchok?" he demanded the police officer who was driving the car.

"Listen kid, we're going to the station. And your friend is meeting us there."

Ryan didn't know what to do. His hands were cuffed, his lips were throbbing and he could barely see through his own eyes that were swollen up to the size of a tennis ball. But then he remembered. Why he was there in the first place; all he could think of was if Caitlin was safe or not and how much Marissa would be disappointed.

The car pulled up into the Newport Police Station. The cop got out and got Ryan to get out of the car as well. He escorted him inside and sat him down on a chair. Ryan saw the cop make his way to a desk and talking to another officer. Through the front door, he saw Volchok soon enter in with cuffs behind his back, being escorted by a cop as well. Their eyes net with one another, Volchok smiled an evil grin but Ryan could only glare back.

"Ryan!" Caitlin ran to him, Seth following.

"You're safe." He said, giving her a hug.

"I took us straight here to send you some backup... we just finished getting questioned." Seth said.

Caitlin started to cry, "I'm so sorry for this. This is all my fault." She looked at Ryan's beat up face in horror and guilt.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm just relieved you're safe."

"Excuse me, sorry. But you are not allowed to see Ryan just yet, would you mind waiting in the waiting area?" A man said to Caitlin and Seth. They nodded and left Ryan there. Caitlin took one more glance at Ryan. His eyes were barely seen through the swollen up bruises around it. His lips were busted and his face in general, was in the worst possible shape. However he managed to smile a comforting smile at her. She smiled back sadly. "We've contacted Sandy for you. He'll be here soon." The man said, sitting down beside him.

"Who are you and how do you know Sandy's my lawyer?" he asked him.

"My name's Willis Kramer. People just call me Kramer though." He showed Ryan his badge. "I'm a friend of Sandy's and I worked with him a couple of times in the past. I'm now a detective, but before a private investigator. Believe it or not, I was helping him out with your case back then, finding your mom. But this is the first time officially meeting you."

Ryan looked at him, "Thank you... and thanks for all you've done in the past for me..."

"My pleasure. I know you're a good kid. We still have some questions for you though. Kevin's in questioning right now. I'm doing Sandy a favour, I'm not questioning you until he's here."

And it was perfect timing as Sandy walked in through the door. "RYAN! What happened?" He rushed over to him.

Ryan stood up and offered a sad smile and shrug to him.

"Kramer, thanks."

"No problem. We've got to ask him some questions now. Then we can determine whether to let him go or not."

/

"Why were you at Dexter's Motel in the first place?" Kramer asked Ryan. They were in a dark room with only the two of them. A mirror was on the right side, and Ryan knew Sandy was on the other side of it.

"I got a call from Caitlin that she was in trouble. She's my girlfriend's little sister. And she's also like a sister to me. So I had to go help her."

"And so how did Volchok come into the picture?"

"He and his two accomplices were the ones who took Caitlin. I don't know how they are related. I'm guessing drugs? But I mean, Volchok and I... We... don't really get along."

"How so?"

"He dated Caitlin's older sister before. But he was a bad influence. Though at the time, Marissa and I broke up, I never stopped caring for her. Volchok, he wasn't good for her."

"So you beat up Volchok?"

"I hit him and I do take responsibility for initiating the fight. I was angry. He said some things that he knew would tick me off."

"Things like?"

"Just about Marissa and threatening Caitlin..."

"Alright."

"Look, I did hit him because I was angry. I know that's wrong. But I wasn't there to fight him. I was just trying to find Caitlin who was missing. And I did find her, and she's safe. That's all that matters to me."

"Well, that's all the questions I need answered. You're free to go."

"I am? No charges?"

"Oh there are. Sandy will explain that to you. But Volchok was the main target. He's been doing illegal businesses for a while now and we've always failed to catch him. So I guess I'm thanking you for helping us out, getting him."

Ryan nodded and made his way out of the room. There he met Caitlin, Sandy and Seth.

"Oh and Ryan!" Kramer called out, "Remember, you're a good kid. Saving Caitlin was a brave thing to do. But stay out of trouble, I don't want to see your face here again."

Ryan smiled and turned back to Sandy.

"We can talk about this later. C'mon, let's go home so you can wash up." Sandy said.

Ryan knew Sandy was upset, but he also saw the relief in his eyes. He turned to Seth and remembered, "Wait, does–"

Seth interrupted him, "Her, Summer and Julie are meeting all of us back at the house. Don't worry, I'm going to let you and Caitlin explain; I didn't say anything to them, just to meet us there. Let's go."

Ryan gave Seth a _thank you _nod and Seth returned with a smile. He and Sandy led the way back to the car. Ryan wrapped his arm around Caitlin, "I'm sorry again, Ry."

"Hey, shhh. I don't want to hear any more of it. It's okay. Just don't ever do that to me or your sister or anyone else... ever again."

"Promise."


	28. Little Sister, Not So Little

**LITTLE SISTER, NOT SO LITTLE**

"Do you know anything that's going on?" Julie asked Kirsten. Her leg was shaking as she was sitting down on the couch in the Cohen's living room.

"No, not at all. Sandy got a call in the middle of the night and rushed out the door. I'm as clueless as you are right now." Kirsten replied.

Marissa then walked in to join Kirsten and Julie, "Ryan's not even in the pool house..."

Summer came from upstairs, "Yeah, Seth's gone..."

"What's going on? Where's Caitlin? And where's Seth, he called us to come here..." Marissa's voice started to shake.

"I'm not sure, honey. Please, just sit down." Kirsten motioned her to come over to the couch. "Both of you, just calm down. Sandy should be home soon, maybe he can explain..."

And on that cue, Caitlin walked in to through the Cohen's front door. Julie and Marissa's attention immediately shot at the door. At the sight of Caitlin, they ran over and attacked her in a hug.

"Caitlin! Oh my God, you've had us worried!" Julie cried.

"What happened?" Marissa asked. But before she could answer, Seth walked into the door.

"Seth!?" Summer ran up to him and smacked his head, "Where have you been!?"

"Ryan and I had to find Caitlin."

"Ryan?" Marissa asked worried.

Ryan slowly walked into the front door. Julie and Summer gasped at his state.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna get a first aid kit!" Kirsten said, running out of the room.

"RYAN!" Marissa ran over to him and hugged him. She began to cry, "What happened to you?"

"Let's go to the family room, we can talk about it there? My legs hurt and I don't feel like standing."

They all made their way to the family room. Ryan collapsed on the couch and Kirsten came in with the first aid kit. She immediately made her way to Ryan and started cleaning the cuts.

"Mom, they cleaned him up at the station." Seth said.

"Station?" Julie asked.

Ryan began to explain, "We, uh–"

"Wait, Ry, let me explain. This _was _all my doing..." she interrupted him. He nodded at her to go on. "Mom, look... I did some things..."

"Like what?" Julie started to get mad.

"I bought some pot." Caitlin looked at her mom and saw her eyes grow wide. "I'm done now. Don't worry. But look, I owed an ex boyfriend money. Marissa and Ryan helped me out and I paid him back. But he said it wasn't enough. So that explains the whole... kidnapping me."

"Caitlin, you shouldn't have been hanging around with these types of guys in the first place!" Julie said protectively. As Caitlin looked down, knowing she disappointed everyone, Julie showed some sympathy. Her anger and worry and frustration all flushed from her system and began crying. She went over to Caitlin to embrace her in a hug. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I just have a sprained foot. I tried to get out but was caught... Anyways, when I found a cell phone lying around, I took it and called Ryan. I'm sorry I didn't call you guys, I just thought in the situation I was in, Ryan was the only one who could help me."

Julie looked at Ryan and gave him a sincere look, "Thank you."

Marissa snuggled up against Ryan and rested her head on his shoulder. "Who were these people?" she asked.

"One of them, Adam. Another kid was a friend of his, I forgot his name. But there was a third..." Caitlin looked at Ryan, "Ryan, you knew him."

All eyes were now on him. Marissa lifted her head as well to look at him.

"It was Volchok. Pretty small world we live in..."

"Oh my God, he did this to you?" Marissa was starting to cry.

"Look, guys, I'm really sore and tired. Caitlin's safe, I'm alright. That's what matters. I appreciate you all being worried, but everything's going to be alright." Ryan got up and started to walk away, "I'm gonna take a nap. Thank you for all your concerns." Then he continued to make his way to the pool house.

"I'm really sorry again." Caitlin said, getting up. "Mom, I'm tired too, can we go home?"

"Stay in the guest room. It's too early, we're going to have breakfast soon, just sleep for a bit then come back downstairs. Breakfast will be waiting." Sandy offered.

"I'll get the bed ready," Kirsten said. Leaving right away.

Sandy, Caitlin and Julie followed Kirsten and made their way up the stairs, leaving Seth, Summer and Marissa.

"Coop, you okay?" Summer asked.

"I just... if I hadn't hooked up with Kevin in the past, Caitlin wouldn't have been kidnapped and Ryan wouldn't have gotten into this fight."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Coop."

"Summer's right. Your sister's now safe; Ryan said himself that he's going to be fine..." Seth tried to comfort Marissa, "Just be there for them. That's all they probably want from any of us now. That's all they need."

Marissa nodded. She stood up, "I'm going to the pool house, I'll see you guys later."

/

Marissa crept in slowly and saw Ryan, only in his boxers, taking off his wife beater. "Hey," He said, noticing her presence.

She took in the sight. There were bruises and cuts all around his perfect body. She began to cry. Ryan went over to her and took her in a warm hug, "Shhh, hey. I'm going to be fine. Everything'll be fine." Marissa didn't reply but just kept crying into his shoulder. "C'mon, you look tired too. Let's take a nap." Marissa looked up at Ryan and nodded in agreement.

They went over to the bed and laid themselves down. Ryan got a blanket and wrapped it over the both of them. Then he wrapped his arm around Marissa. In response, she grabbed the arm that wrapped around her and held his hand close to her heart.

"I love you." She said, sniffling her nose. She turned around to face him, but still in his tight embrace.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and they dozed off to sleep.

/

Ryan stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. He looked over to the clock and read that it was 10:34 AM. He saw Marissa in his arms, in deep sleep. He didn't want to wake her so he slowly detangled himself from her grip and got out of bed. He put on some sweatpants and a shirt on, and made his way to the house to get some breakfast. Walking into the kitchen he saw Caitlin sitting down on the dining table alone. She was playing with her finished bowl of cereal.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I couldn't sleep." She said, looking down on her bowl of cereal.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I don't know.."

"Caitlin." Ryan said in a serious tone, making her look up to meet him with her eyes. "What did they do to you? What did _he_ do to you?"

"Adam tried to... but I pushed him off and he didn't try to go any further... And Kevin was never around. He was only there to creep me out with his looks. The rest of the time, he was busy making phone calls and running errands for his weed-cocaine-and other drugs business."

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm..." she hesitated for a moment, "I'm fine. Maybe not 100%, but I will be. Thank you again for rescuing me. Even if you and Marissa weren't together I still see you as my older brother. I know I can always lean on you."

"You will always be my little sister... But Caitlin, no more of this okay? I know this wasn't your fault, but no more getting involved with crazy people."

"Don't worry, I'm done with dating for a while. I guess... now, I'll focus on my senior year; make the best out of high school and get out of there as soon as possible."

Ryan smiled. "My little sister isn't so little anymore."

Caitlin laughed, "Well actually, I never was _little_ Ryan."

Ryan got up and grabbed breakfast. Two bagels for him and Marissa, as well as two cups of coffee. Before heading back out to the pool house, he looked at Caitlin one more time and smiled at her.

"You're okay now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know." She smiled at him. He gave her an assuring kiss on the forehead then made his way back to Marissa.

/

Ryan walked in with breakfast to find his girlfriend still sleeping. He put down the food and coffee and went over to open the blinds. As the light shone through, Marissa woke up slowly.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she said, her eyes readjusting to the light.

"It's almost 11, You hungry?"

Marissa rolled over to the other side of the bed to meet Ryan. She gave him a quick kiss, "Starving!"

"I have bagels and coffee." He said, offering it to her.

"Breakfast in bed? I love you, you know that?"

"I try." He joked, handing her a bagel and cup of coffee.

"Is Caitlin awake yet?"

"Yeah, I ran into her while getting breakfast."

Marissa looked down. She seemed nervous in front of Ryan, "How... is she?"

"She's doing better."

"Ryan, what happened when you went to go get her?"

"I... I had to do what I had to do. Yes, I prefer the little rescue mission to not have involved Volchok, but it happened."

"Did he..?"

"He didn't do anything to her. She told me. She wasn't abused or anything. Just the sprained ankle."

"What did he want from her?"

Ryan contemplated whether or not to tell Marissa. He didn't want to upset her even more. But he knew they promised to each other: no more secrets. "You. He wanted to see you."

"Oh my God, I should have known..."

"Don't beat yourself up or anything. I don't want you to do that. Caitlin doesn't either. None of this is your fault, okay? I love you." Ryan sat on the bed and kissed Marissa, telling her everything will be alright with that one kiss.

"Thank you."

"You two mean a lot to me. I'd do anything for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do. You're always there for me and her..."

"And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." After a few seconds of silence, Ryan could see the sadness in Marissa's eyes. "Your sister loves you. She knows you love her."

"So why didn't she call me?"

"She knew the type of danger she was in and she didn't want you to go through what she was going through. She even said on the phone to specifically not tell you because she didn't want to get you in trouble. As much as you look out for her, she also does for you."

Marissa began actually understanding why things happened the way it did.

"Look, why don't you and your sister take the day and just hang out? I'm sure she misses you just as much you miss her. And I've been hogging you all holidays..."

"Thanks...And I'm sorry that you had to be dragged in on all of my family drama."

"Don't apologize... I love you and your sister."

Marissa smiled at Ryan, "Should I be jealous?" she tried lightening the mood.

Ryan laughed then turned serious; he cupped Marissa's face in his hands. He leaned his forehead in as it rested on hers, "You know what I mean. I love your sister like she's my sister. But you..." Marissa looked into his deep blue eyes. "In the past, with my mom or Trey or Theresa, I never really felt loved nor did I know how to love. But here I am with you. I've never felt this way before. I love you Marissa Cooper."

Marissa kissed him hard. She knew he doesn't talk much so for him to say all of that meant the world to her.

He pulled away for a second, "Wait, you should finish eating breakfast."

"Suddenly not so hungry." He smiled at her comment and began kissing her again. They both fell on the bed and Marissa smiled into the kisses Ryan gave her. She loves the fact that he cares so much. Not just for her, but for her family too. How protective he is. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.


	29. Back to Good

**BACK TO GOOD**

The next day, Marissa and Caitlin planned a sister-bonding day. Well, Marissa planned it. She felt as though Caitlin was slowly drifting away. Caitlin knew too, but didn't really know how she felt about it... but she agreed anyways, for Marissa and her's relationship's sake.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked Caitlin. They were in Summer's room, Marissa lying on the bed and Caitlin painting her nails.

"I don't know. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, since you asked, maybe we could go do some shopping then go to the Cohen's. They're having a BBQ, sort of a 'goodbye dinner' before we all leave for college again."

"Sounds good!" Caitlin got up and grabbed her purse. Marissa ignored the urgency Caitlin showed and followed her out the door.

The two Cooper girls were now at Southcoast plaza. They just exited the millionth store they visited with tons of shopping bags hanging from their arms. "So are you all shopped out?" Marissa asked Caitlin. She looked odd.

"Yeah, let's grab a bite?"

"Uhh, sure!"

After being seated at a burger restaurant, Marissa decided to confront Caitlin. "Look Caitlin, I just wanted to clear the air, I'm not mad at you or anything..."

Caitlin's eyes wandered off to her menu. Marissa didn't know whether she was even acknowledging what she said or just ignored her.

"Caitlin?" Marissa started to get angry. "Look, I'm glad you're safe and nothing happened to you, but I'm starting to get ticked off. You need to drop the attitude. Stop being so selfish. There are people here who actually care for you and want to be a part of your life!"

"What, like you?"

"Yes!" Marissa responded immediately.

Caitlin looked up from her menu and saw the realness in Marissa's eyes. She sighed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be all bitchy... Marissa..." she began. Marissa, now empty of anger, stared at Caitlin waiting for her to continue, "I'm messed up."

Marissa laughed a little, "You're telling me that? Do you remember anything when _I _was in high school?"

Caitlin smiled at her response, "Okay, I see your point." She paused, "But I mean, you had Ryan and Summer and Seth. I–"

"Caitlin, you know you always have us right?"

"I don't know. You guys are all off to college and only come back on holidays. In between special occasions, I'm left literally alone. I have no one."

"Well, you can always call or come visit us whenever you want. You know that too. You don't have to turn to a random guy to date or drugs."

"I know..." she scoffed, "Trust me, I'm done with guys and drugs for a while."

"Good... but why did you get involved in the first place? Was it all really because you felt you were alone?"

"I don't know... Now that I think about it, maybe it was just all for the attention. A 'pity party' for Caitlin... that's so sad."

"Caitlin..." Marissa consolded.

"No, it's fine... But I also think I just wanted to escape all of it. And I know it's stupid, but I thought maybe getting high and into drugs will help."

Marissa thought back to her own incident in TJ, "Remember that time me, Summer, Seth and Ryan went to TJ and I was practically found dead in an alley?" Caitlin nodded. "It's because I wanted to _escape_."

"You never told me that. All I remember was you saying Luke cheated on you..?"

"Yeah... and also, Mom and Dad were going through that divorce and... I just wanted out. _But _didn't mean to kill myself or anything. Like I said, an _escape_." Marissa reached out across the table and held Caitlin's hand. "So I guess I understand what you went through. Why you did it. And I don't blame you. But we both know now, those things don't solve anything. We just have to face it..."

"Yeah, I know."

"So promise me no more of this?"

"Just as long as you promise me to keep strong with your relationship with Ryan? No more drama."

"Deal." Marissa smiled.

"Glad to hear it." The two sisters exchanged smiles, "I love you, sis. Sorry once again, for putting your boyfriend, your friends, mom and you through all of my crap."

"Hey, you're a part of our lives. Whatever happens to you, both the good and the bad, I'm always going to be there for you. And Ryan, mom, everyone else. You don't have to apologize."

"Thanks, Marissa."

"So now that we got all of that out of the way, wanna go meet everyone at the Cohen's?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of bored of you now..."

Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed. Finally they were able to clear the air and her and her sister are on the same page for once. She can be a pain, but she loves her no matter what.

/

The Cooper girls arrived at the Cohen's late afternoon. They went to the back to find everyone there, Seth, Ryan, and Summer were in the hot tub, Sandy and Neil were working the grill, and Julie and Kirsten were sitting down and talking.

As Ryan looked over, he noticed Marissa come by. "Hey!"

Marissa smiled at her friends and boyfriend and went over. She leaned in and gave Ryan a quick kiss, "Hey."

"So how was shopping?" Summer asked. She then saw Caitlin enter the backyard, bags in hand. "I'm guessing successful..?"

"Yeah, we even had a good talk... I think we're fine."

Ryan smiled at her. "Why don't you guys change and get in here? Dinner isn't for another 30 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be right back... C'mon Caitlin," Marissa said, grabbing Caitlin and leading her to the pool house.

After a few minutes went by, Marissa and Caitlin walked out of the pool house in their bikinis. Ryan's mouth literally dropped when he saw his girlfriend, swaying her hips and purposely teasing him with the mini catwalk. She came over, as well as Caitlin, and hopped into the tub.

"Coop! New bathing suit?!" Summer asked in excitement.

"Yeah, bought it today with Caitlin. You like?"

"Oh, I definitely like." Ryan teased. Marissa laughed at him then scooted over and sat on his lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek also.

"I like too." Seth added, getting a punch on the arm from Summer.

"Cohen! Ryan can say that, not you."

"Ow geez woman. Alright! Marissa, you look ugly in that bikini." He said; but this time, Ryan swung his fist and punched Seth in the same place on the arm. "OW! What now?"

"Jackass." Ryan muttered, but Marissa only laughed at Seth, knowing he was just joking.

"I'm just gonna stop talking." Seth said.

"Good idea." Summer glared at him.

Caitlin began to laugh, "Thanks guys." They all turned to her. "For just... this. For once in a long time I feel... normal and... happy."

Marissa reached her arm across and wrapped it around Caitlin, giving her a side hug. "I love you, Caity."

"It's all good, mini Coop."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Seth grumbled, rubbing the bruise Ryan and Summer gave him. He turned to Caitlin, then spoke, "Seriously, you know you can turn to any of us. We got your back." He said.

Summer scooted closer to Seth after he said this, and Seth flinched at her movements. They all laughed at him then Summer linked her arms with him, "Seth, you know we love you too."

Seth let out a little chuckle then kissed Summer's forehead.


	30. Post-Vacation Vacation

**POST-VACATION VACATION**

"So everything all ready to go?" Kirsten asked the four young adults standing in the foyer of her house.

"Yep! Suitcases packed, ticket's ready..." Summer began listing.

"We're fine, mom, really." Seth finished.

Just then Sandy came running with his tie not tied up, struggling to put on his jacket and holding his big briefcase, "I'm sorry you guys I have to go, but I'll see you guys soon hopefully?" He ran over and gave each one of them quick hugs and kisses and ran out the door before they knew it.

"Yeah, of course, Mr. C." Summer waved him goodbye.

Kirsten chuckled. "He's in the middle of something big..." she explained. Now, she was the only one left, with Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa ready to leave. "I'm really going to miss all of you guys." Summer smiled and gave her a hug, Marissa did the same.

"Don't worry, Kirsten. We'll be back sooner or later. And congratulations again, for the baby." Marissa said.

"Yeah, and thanks for everything. The past 2 weeks... probably the best Christmukkah holiday I've ever spent. You're like... a mom to me." Summer was beginning to tear up.

"Oh God." Seth rolled his eyes, Ryan laughed at his reaction.

"Shut up, Cohen!"

"It's okay, Summer. Congratulations for your engagement! And besides, with you marrying my son, I will be your mother... just technically, in-law." She laughed. "And Marissa, congratulations for you and Ryan too, moving in together." She gave them each one more big hug then turned her eyes from Summer and Marissa, over to her two boys. "Okay, your turn."

"Ugh." Seth moaned.

Ryan went ahead and gave Kirsten a hug. "Thanks Kirsten, for everything. We'll be back soon, don't worry."

"You better... C'mon Seth."

"Alright" he went over and hugged his mom. "I love you mom"

"I love you too." She said happily. "Drive safely you two," she looked at Ryan and Marissa. "And as for you, have a safe flight."

"Thank you. Bye!" They all said their last goodbyes to Kirsten and gave her one more hug, before they left the house.

They all packed into Ryan's car, and it was decided he and Marissa would drop Summer and Seth off at the airport, before they head back to Berkely.

"I can't believe all that's happened these past 2 weeks alone." Summer said, fastening her seatbelt.

"I know. You and Seth are engaged, a new baby's on the way, Ryan and I are moving in together..." Marissa tilted her head at Ryan and gazed at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I don't know, I'm just kind of really happy."

He grabbed her hand to hold, "I am too."

"Okay, barf." Seth ruined the moment, causing Ryan and Marissa to roll their eyes.

"We're happy for you guys too." Marissa added.

Seth shrugged, "Yeah okay, much better."

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm ready just yet to go back to school." Summer admitted.

Ryan thought for a second and then suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Well..." he sighed. They all looked at him, "I know I'm not one with the ideas all the time..."

"Except that mall idea, that sounded pretty good." Seth joked, only receiving Ryan's glaring eyes through the mirror.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed that idea." Summer defended.

"Yeah, I did too..." Marissa added, defending Ryan.

"Thank you... Anyways, Summer, you said you're not ready to go back to reality. Well neither am I. And I don't know about you guys... but remember, school doesn't start again for another 5 days."

"What are you getting at, Ryan?" Marissa asked him.

"Yeah, Chino! I'm getting impatient." Summer was getting angry.

"Well, you could always come back with me and Marissa to Berkely. Help us settle in our new home." '_Our new home'. I could get used to the sound of that, _Marissa thought and smiled at Ryan. "...And you know, we could show you around Berkely. We could hang out." Ryan continued.

"Well, I could use the extra vacation." Seth added, hoping to convince Summer.

"That's actually a great idea!" Summer said with enthusiasm.

"So it's settled..." Marissa looked back at her 2 best friends then to the driver's seat where Ryan was. "Berkely?"

"Off to Berkely!"

"Wait Ryan, Marissa," Summer stopped him from speaking any further, "Just promise me one day, you guys will return the favour and come visit us in the east coast sometime?"

"Deal." Marissa spoke for the both of them.

"So what are we going to do once we get there?" Summer asked.

"And where exactly is 'there'?" Marissa added; her dorm, Ryan's dorm, or their new apartment?

"Well, I got some help at the apartment while we were here so I was thinking... straight to our new home?" he asked. He saw the smile grow on Marissa's face and he smiled in return.

"Sounds good." The new plan was set, the Fab Four were off for a post-vacation vacation.

/

Ryan pulled up into a quiet, peaceful neighbourhood nearby Berkely. He stopped at a lovely, small apartment building. It looked very well-built and new.

"This is it."

"Oh my God." Marissa said as she looked at her new home.

"Second floor, you ready?" She didn't even bother to answer Ryan, instead, quickly got out of the car and Ryan had to run after her. Seth and Summer laughed and slowly got out of the car, giving their best friends some time alone to soak it all in.

Marissa ran inside the apartment, she stopped to turn around. "Ryan, what number?"

"Whoa," he caught up to her, catching his breath. "Here." He took her hand to the elevator to the second floor. He led her through a hallway and stopped at a door with _3C_ on it. "Go ahead."

Marissa took out her key, the one Ryan gave to her for Christmas, and used to unlock the door. Before she could push it open, Ryan scooped her up in her hands. Marissa started to laugh, "Ryan, we're not married or anything."

"I know but it still feels appropriate." He kicked the door open to reveal a tiny, but roomy apartment. There were some newly-furnished furniture already laid out. The living room had a leather sofa and a wooden centre table, along with a small TV. The kitchen had nice granite counter tops with dark wooden cupboards.

"Ryan, this is unbelievable. How could you afford all this?"

"It's no big deal really. I mean, you were away all summer... yes I was busy missing you, but I also got a side job. It had great pay so I've been saving up."

"But this is too much. I don't know if I can do this, accept all this."

"It's okay. I wanted this for myself for a long time now. Having you live with me is a bonus to that."

She leaned in and kissed him, "I feel so spoiled."

"Well, you deserve this. I... love you." Ryan said.

"Thank you.." she joked.

Just then Seth and Summer walked in through the open door. "You shouldn't leave the front door open like that. Strangers can walk in any time as you two... do that."

Ryan finally put Marissa down as they started to become embarrassed.

Summer smacked Seth in the head, "Cohen! It's romantic..." she turned to Ryan and Marissa, "You guys, this is beautiful. I'm so happy for you."

"This is all Ryan," Marissa said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon I want to show you the rest of it." Ryan grabbed her hand, "Seth, Summer, make yourselves comfortable. Our place is your place too... Seth there's playstation if you want."

"Ryan, why would you do that? You'll definitely have often visits from Cohen now!" Summer said, sitting down on the couch, with Seth joining her.

Ryan led Marissa into the hallway, "So this is one bathroom..." he motioned at the door, "that's a spare room... and this, this is our room." Ryan slowly opened the door revealing a big bedroom. It had a window view of their neighbourhood, and you can even spot Berkely over the distance. There was a walk-in closet and another bathroom. "I got help with the furniture but all the unpacking, we're gonna have to do that." He pointed towards stacks of boxes.

"Ryan, I'd love to unpack our new apartment. This is... I love it." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He began to kiss her but after a few moments, Marissa pulled away. "We've got guests in _our_ home."

"You're right," he kissed her one last time, "We can finish this later... Let's go."

/

Ryan and Seth were in an intense game on playstation, while Marissa and Summer started to unpack Ryan and Marissa's room.

"Wow, Chino did a good job." Summer commented as she took out some of Ryan's belongings in a box.

"Yeah, I know... I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Yeah, that's how I felt when Seth and I were talking about the wedding."

"How is that going? Planning and all?"

"_Stressful_! I can't stop thinking about the wedding and then something goes horribly wrong."

"Sum, your wedding will be the greatest. And just the fact that you are marrying Seth... you are marrying the love of your life, nothing bad can ruin that."

"You're right, Coop." Summer smiled, "Thanks." Summer rummaged through the box and found some things, "Hey look!" she pulled out a few photo albums. "Coop, Ryan's a 'preserve the memories' type guy?"

"I guess... C'mon, let's see!" Marissa grabbed it from Summer and sat on the bed. She opened it to find pictures of Ryan and the Cohen's. Some at a Newport Party, others just at home on special occasions.

"Oh my God, him and Cohen look so young!" Summer pointed at a picture. It was of Ryan and Seth sitting at home playing video games. Kirsten probably just grabbed a camera and asked them to smile because they were still in their PJs and Seth's face had: _C'mon, mom, really?_ Written all over him. The girls both laughed at how cute they were.

"I know, look at the date though... This was taken when they were in 10th grade." Marissa said. She kept flipping through the pages and then found a bunch of her and Ryan.

"Aww, Coop! I remember I took this one!" Summer said. It was a photo of Ryan and Marissa kissing on the ferris wheel during the night of the kickoff carnival. "That was like, your 3rd round."

"Yeah well, though Ryan was afraid of heights, he insisted we'd go again.. and again and again."

"Well I'm glad I captured the moment... OH! Look here, you guys at that boat party. Where you spilled the beans on your mom and Caleb!"

"What a night... I owe Ryan that. He was the one that saw my mom and Caleb and found out about their little fling."

"You guys look so happy." And it definitely showed. The picture was captured from behind. It showed Ryan and Marissa's backs to the camera, Ryan had his arm wrapped around Marissa and they were both looking out into the water.

"We were," Marissa smiled.

"And look! That's when we all took that trip, we went golfing with..." Summer stopped before she could finish. She didn't know how Marissa would feel all these years with the mention of _his_ name.

"Oliver." She finished Summer's sentence. "It's okay, Sum. You can say his name."

"Yeah, but that was just..."

"I know. This photo was probably the last photo taken before Ryan and I slowly drifted apart and Oliver came between us. But I mean, look at us now. We're fine. Happy. I guess this picture just shows how much we loved each other then and despite the drama, we still love each other now."

Marissa closed the book and stood up to put it away, but a picture fell out. Summer noticed and went to pick it up. "Coop..." she spoke softly. Marissa turned around to find Summer looking at a picture with a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"Sum, what is that?"

"Look." Summer handed her a picture. Marissa looked at it. A huge smile formed. It was a photo of her in the hospital after her overdose in TJ. Ryan was seated by her side, he had one of his hands holding hers and they were both asleep. She had no idea when or how this photo was taken, but looking at it, she immediately felt overjoyed. They weren't dating at the time, she had just caught Luke cheating on her. But still, they looked so peaceful, at ease.

"Did you take this picture?" Marissa asked.

"No, I didn't."

"I wonder who took it. Definitely not my mom, she _hated_ Ryan then."

Summer laughed, "You guys look so perfect together. Back then and now."

"I love him, Sum." Marissa confessed out loud.

"I know... and he loves you." Marissa held onto the photo and made her way to her purse laying on the bed. "What are you doing?" Summer asked.

"I want to frame it and give it to Ryan as a little present. I know it doesn't compare to the apartment and all but–"

"That's sweet of you." Summer said. Marissa smiled. She looked at the photo one more time before tucking it into her bag.

"Do you guys ever talk about marriage?" Summer blurted out.

"Wow, Sum, where did that come from?"

"I don't know, we were talking about Seth and I's wedding then this photo happened... it seemed relatively appropriate."

Marissa sat in silence, then finally spoke. "No, I don't think it's in his head yet. We just moved in together."

"True... do you want to get married any time soon?"

Marissa hesitated, _did she_? "I... I love Ryan. I do see my future with him... but I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I guess I'm just not ready yet..."

"No rush, Coop. You're in a good place with Atwood now, no need to hurry things up."

Meanwhile, Ryan and Seth were still playing video games in the living room.

"So how're you dealing with things so far?" Seth asked Ryan.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that's happened over the holidays, what do you think?"

"I'm happy for you and Summer, I can't wait for the new baby to arrive, and Marissa and I have never been closer..."

"Yeah..."

"Seth, just say it."

"I just think, things are too awesome lately. Something always happens..."

"Well, don't jinx it. We're all happy and where we want to be, why spoil it?"

"It's just, we never get to be happy for too long. That's how this family functions... I mean, when things were finally getting back together, Caitlin got kidnapped. And do I have to remind you of all the times back in high school when things were going great and something intense spoils it?" Seth pointed out.

"Well, that's all in the past, man. Why can't you just sit back and enjoy the moment?"

"Fine, I'll drop it. Changing the subject–"

"Seth, let's just play."

"Fine. I needa concentrate anways, you're almost beating me here."

"I always beat you..."

Just then Marissa and Summer walk out from the bedroom and made their way to the living room. They both collapsed on the couch, watching their boyfriends, who were sitting on the ground leaning against the couch, busy with their game.

"Guys, I'm kind of hungry..." Summer whined.

"Yeah, me too. Sum and I were thinking if you guys want to go out or order in or something?" Marissa suggested.

"Yeah and we can watch a movie or something?" Summer added.

The girls didn't get a response.

"Cohen!" Summer yelled out at him, "Marissa and I practically finished unpacking the room and now we're starving. All you guys have been doing is playing video games ever since we got here!"

"Summer, hold on, give us 5 more minutes. I'm kicking Ryan's ass here!"

Marissa rolled her eyes and slowly moved to the end of the couch Ryan was leaning against. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tight. Ryan then lost focus on the game and looked back towards Marissa and began kissing her.

"Ry, man! Don't give in... Man, you're so whipped."

Ryan stopped making out and threw a pillow at Seth, "Shut up, Seth, I just don't feel like playing anymore..."

Seth gave up and turned off the game. "Okay, fine, what do you guys want to do?"

"Order in and movie?" Summer suggested again.

"Alright." Ryan stood up and made his way to his phone, "Thai?"


	31. Unpacking

**UNPACKING**

Ryan and Marissa were now settling in their own bedrooms while Summer and Seth were setting up their bed in the spare room.

"I can't believe we're standing in Ryan and Marissa's new apartment." Summer looked around her.

"Do you remember when we first moved in together?"

"Yeah, I was angry at you. How is it, my fiancé doesn't know how to work electronics?" Summer teased him.

"Hey I don't recall any memory of you attempting to set up our TV... we had to waste money on hiring a guy." Seth complained.

"Well, I'm a girl, Cohen. You're the guy, you're in charge of heavy lifting, electronics, all that stuff..."

"Whatever..."

Summer made her way to Seth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "But no matter what manly job there is, I don't care if you can do it or not. You're still _my_ man, Cohen."

Seth smiled and continued to kiss her. "I am the man, aren't I?" Summer laughed. Seth laid down on the bed and Summer joined him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm so happy right now." Summer said, leaning her head on Seth and staring at the ring on her finger.

"I am too." Seth replied. But after a while of just enjoying each other's company, Seth spoke, "But we better watch out."

Summer took her head off Seth's shoulder and looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Something bad always happens during times like these."

Summer rolled her eyes and went back to leaning her head on Seth. "Don't worry... Just stop jinxing everything and expecting the worst... Sometimes you have to hope for the best."

Seth sighed and decided to not push it any further. Maybe Summer and Ryan did have a point and this time, it's going to be different. This time, they would _stay_ happy.

/

Ryan and Marissa were cuddled up in their bed, the same position Summer and Seth were in their room.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming. This is all a dream. You can't be this perfect. And I don't even know if I deserve you. This is totally a dream..." Marissa rambled on.

Ryan laughed and looked down at her. "Hey..." This got her attention and she suddenly stopped talking to look up at him, "This a dream? You're here... so definitely a nightmare." He joked. Marissa laughed and grabbed a pillow to hit him. "Ow, HEY!" Ryan laughed as well.

"Jerk." She rolled her eyes and smiled. Ryan grabbed the pillow and put it aside. He forced Marissa down and he climbed on top of her.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." Ryan whispered.

"You joke around but can be sentimental... who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Now it was Marissa's turn to joke. Ryan let out a little chuckle; then he leaned down to kiss her. Marissa kissed him back, adding more passion and love to the kiss. He began kissing down her neck and she moaned in pleasure. She could feel Ryan's hand touch her bare skin. He pushed her shirt up a little bit and she responded by sitting up to take it off. Once she did this, Ryan did the same with his shirt.

"I love you too." Marissa finally said. Clothes continued to shed and soon they were both naked under the sheets. Their lips never broke contact. They continued to kiss passionately. And that's how they spent their first night in their new home: _Together._

/

The next morning, Ryan met Summer in the kitchen.

"Good morning, I went out and got us some bagels." Summer said.

"Good idea. I managed to get some help with furniture and all of our belongings... but not food for the kitchen." Ryan shook his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Atwood. We can go out and do some groceries later."

"Sounds good." Ryan said, slicing a bagel and smearing cream cheese all over it.

"So you two settled in?" Summer asked.

"Well, as soon as we get rid of the remaining boxes and organize our stuff a little bit more, yeah I think we'll be good... Thanks for helping Marissa unpack our room yesterday by the way."

"No big deal. We ran into some cute photos of you and Cohen in some of your albums... it was fun." Ryan's cheeks went red. "Atwood, you and Cohen were cute. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Summer laughed.

"Maybe that's the bad thing that ruins the good streak going on. Us and cute... never a good sign."

Summer stopped at looked at Ryan sceptically. "Did Seth talk to you too about that?"

Ryan nodded. "Huh? Oh yeah, he thinks something's going to happen because all bad things happen during the good times..."

"Yeah he told me the same thing last night..." They laughed a little then went silent. Ryan looked at Summer seriously and stared back. But they snapped out of it. "Nah, no way. He's just Seth being Seth."

"Yeah, nothing bad will happen..." Summer said, trying to convince both Ryan and herself. But they weren't really buying it.

"Right..." Things became awkwardly silent, until Marissa came out in one of Ryan's shirts and shorts. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Morning..." she said tiredly.

Ryan kissed her on the temple. "Morning... Bagel?" He offered.

"Thanks." Marissa said as she took what Ryan offered and sat down next to Summer. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important." Summer dismissed.

"So what do you all want to do today?" Ryan asked.

"How about you show me and Cohen a little around here?"

"Well, I don't really plan on going back to school when I have to..." Marissa stated.

"Okay, so maybe the campus is not an option." Summer said, "But how about the malls around here? Or parks? I don't know. We'd usually just go to the diner or the beach back in Newport. I don't know what's here."

Ryan looked at Summer blankly, "Nothing really great here..."

Seth then walked out in his robe and bed head hair, "Hey guys." He yawned, "What are you all talking about?"

"We're trying to decide what we're going to do today." Summer told him, handing him a bagel.

"Anything specific you had in mind?" Ryan asked him.

He shrugged as he took a big bite out of his bagel. "You guys still have a lot of boxes to unpack. We could just all do it together and finish up. Then go out for dinner."

Ryan was surprised Seth suggested this and turned over to look at what Marissa and Summer thought.

"You really up for helping us unpack and settle in?" Marissa asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, remember what Summer and I did to your room at your dad's old place? We did _quite_ the job." Seth bragged.

"You mean _I _did quite the job."

"I painted."

"Yes, I do remember," Marissa smiled at the memory. "That's actually a good idea, Seth." she said.

"See, Ryan's not the only one with great ideas..." He pointed out. Summer rolled her eyes as usual.

"Okay then," Ryan stopped Seth from going any further. "How do you want to do this?"

"Marissa and I can do the kitchen. You guys can start on the living room?" Summer suggested.

"_Maybe_ I should help Ryan with the living room, in case he and Seth just end up playing video games. And Seth you can help Summer," Marissa butted in.

"Please," Seth scoffed, "If you two work together, nothing won't ever get _done_, except you two." He teased. Marissa was about to speak, but realized it was kind of slightly true.

"Fine, me and Summer will do the kitchen, Seth, you work with Marissa in the living room." Ryan finalized everything. They all nodded in agreement. They all finished their breakfast and made their way to the room they were assigned to unpack.

/

Summer and Ryan were in the kitchen, unpacking the boxes and loading the cupboards.

"So you excited to go back to school?" Ryan asked Summer.

"To be honest, no. I just want to grow up already, graduate, marry Seth... Am I sounding crazy?" Summer laughed nervously.

"No, not at all. I'm not going to lie, I feel the same. Moving in with Marissa made me just want to find a permanent job and start living my future."

Summer looked at him questioningly. "Does that mean you're ready–"

"No. Definitely not. I want you and Seth to tie the knot and Kirsten to have the baby first. And we're in our 3rd year of college... maybe the 4th is our time..."

"Oh okay. That makes sense. And what I'm about to tell you is exactly what I told Marissa last night: you guys are in a good place, no need to rush things."

"Wait, Summer." Ryan looked around the wall blocking the kitchen and the living room. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Did Marissa say anything about marriage to you?"

"What? No, I asked her the question like I did you. And her response was the same: It' s just not the time. And I guess that's what makes you guys so perfect for each other. You're so in sync, on the same chapter.."

"But what if sooner, she'll want marriage but I'm still not ready?" Ryan questioned.

"Ryan, you don't have to worry about Marissa leaving you or anything. You two love each other. Whether or not either of you want marriage, I'm pretty sure she loves you so much, she'll wait a 100 years for you. And vice versa..." Ryan nodded. He knew Summer was right. "So where do you want to put all the mugs?" She asked, holding a box full.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Organizing these things – or organizing in general – isn't really my strong suit."

Summer chuckled, "Well lucky for you, I love organizing. Just listen to what I say and do whatever I ask, and the kitchen should be ready to use in an hour!" Ryan smiled and motioned her to take the lead.

Meanwhile in the living room, Marissa was busy moving the study table and book shelf around. Seth had his hands occupied, organizing all of Ryan's and her's DVDs, CDs, and video games.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around: the girl doing the organizing and the guy doing the heavy lifting and moving?" Marissa asked, trying to catch her breath. She had just finished moving the study table up against the far wall.

"But this is more fun..." Seth said, so busy he couldn't even look up to face Marissa. He was sitting down, to the left of the TV where the book shelf was. "I can't believe Ryan reads all these books. And I never knew he loves all this music, I thought it was just Journey."

"He doesn't." Marissa walked over and pointed out to the label, "Look: _Marissa's things._"

Seth laughed, "Oh yeah..."

"Hey look!" Marissa looked into a box beside Seth and the book shelf, which was also labelled her things, "My old senior yearbook!" She pulled it out, sat down beside Seth and started to flip through it. She stopped at a page titled _Students Stand Together. _"Oh my God, look. They put it in the yearbook..." Her and Seth saw a page full of pictures. Pictures of some students wearing _Free Marissa Cooper_ shirts, Taylor and Summer handing out petitions, Ryan awkwardly posing with a sign. "I still can't believe you guys did that for me. Thank you."

"It was no problem. Taylor did most of everything but it was still fun and I'm glad you got to graduate with us."

Marissa smiled and continued flipping through. She stopped at the senior pages. "I forgot what we all wrote as our grad bios... Let's see... Here you are Seth... _'Death Breath Seth here. Thanks for all the urinated shoes, Harbour. In the end, I got the girl I've always loved. And now, I'm off to college so, Adios!'" _Marissa read aloud what Seth wrote.

She laughed and Seth quickly spoke up, "Look, it was totally last minute. Literally, _last minute_. I forgot all about it so I just wrote whatever came to mind."

"I like the 'Adios!'" Marissa teased.

"Okay, Cooper, let's see what you wrote." Seth grabbed the yearbook and scanned around to look for Marissa, "Marissa Cooper..._ 'Just keep living.'_ JUST KEEP LIVING?" Seth burst out in hysterical laughter.

Marissa snatched back the yearbook, "Shut up! I wrote that when I was dating Kevin so I was most likely high or drunk that day in school."

"Right, right whatever. It's okay Marissa, '_just keep living_!'"

"Moving on..." Marissa glared at Seth who just calmed down a little. "Let's find Summer... AH HA! Summer Roberts... '_ Dr. Seuss'_" Marissa turned to Seth. They both shared a look that understood why Summer had this for her grad bio. They all faced so much during their high school years but they somehow survived it all and made it to graduation. This quote was perfect in all ways.

"Enough said."

"Yeah, Summer's always been good with finding the perfect things to say." Marissa said.

"Okay, now we have to find Ryan..." Seth said. Marissa nodded and flipped back to the letter _A._ "Ryan Atwood... _'When you feel like giving up, keep going.' _Wow, that's pretty deep."

"There's actually a story behind that." Seth admitted. Marissa looked at him curiously. "I remember when Ryan told me he was going to write that for the yearbook." He started, "You were dating Volchok and he told me he saw you in the hallway. You looked stressed and... well, a mess. When he bumped into you, you dropped your flask and he had to pick it up for you and give it back..."

"I actually remember that day. I was angry with everyone for some reason... that time was just a dark time for me though." Marissa sighed.

"Yeah... so anyways, after he told me about that, we had to go to school. When we met up for lunch I asked him about the grad bio and... Now I may be just acting all 'Cohen-y' as Summer would put it, but I believe, still do up until this day, that he wrote that just for you. Because you looked like you were just giving up, he just wanted to see you keep going and not throw away your life..."

Marissa thought deeply. But laughed at Seth's comment, "Yeah he probably just felt inspired... Nothing to do with me, we weren't dating." She made up an excuse.

Seth shrugged, "Yeah, whatever I guess..."

Marissa didn't want to think back to that messed up time era in her life. She also was scared of the idea that while Ryan still cared for her then when they were broken up, she was too busy throwing away her life, doing cocaine and sleeping with Kevin. "C'mon, we're getting distracted." She closed the yearbook. "Let's finish up..."

As Seth and Marissa went back to work, Summer and Ryan came out of the kitchen.

"You guys are done already?" Seth asked, looking back at them.

"Almost. We decided we would go do some groceries. Add some actual food in the kitchen..." Summer laughed.

"We can also stop by for some lunch? What do you guys want?" Ryan asked.

"Umm, whatever, I'm good with anything." Marissa said to them.

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour or two!" Summer grabbed her purse and jacket and Ryan followed her out the door.

"Let's try to get this done before they're back..." Marissa told Seth.

"Okay, no more distractions..."


	32. See You Soon

**SEE YOU SOON**

As the days flew by, the four friends finally finished the whole apartment; there were no more boxes around, the kitchen was full of food and the rooms were fully furnished. Everything was perfect. But 'all good things must come to an end' as Seth would say. He and Summer were headed back East tomorrow and Ryan and Marissa would go back to school in a couple of days.

"I'm really going to miss this." Marissa spoke. They were all gathered around the table, eating their dinner.

"Me too." Summer agreed sadly. "You both have to promise me that you'll come visit? Or at least call every now and then or email or–"

"Don't worry, Summer, we will," Ryan assured her.

"Good."

"Yeah, man, there's no such thing as Seth/Ryan time without a 'Ryan'. You have to call at least once a day." Seth told him.

"I'll try my best." Ryan laughed. _Good ol' Seth_, he thought. But he also had to admit, he was going to miss him. Yes, they survived 3 years of college apart already, but the past holiday... it just seemed harder to let go this time.

"Well it's getting late, I think I'm going to go pack..." Summer stood up from the table and grabbed her plate.

Marissa immediately stood up and took the plate from her hands, "No way, let Ryan and Seth do this. I'll help you pack." She kissed Ryan on the cheek and left the plates on the table. She then grabbed Summer's hand and they giggled their way into the spare room.

"Well, man, looks like you and I have been volunteered..." Ryan stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"You know," Seth said, bringing a ton of plates, "I hate doing chores. But right now, it doesn't feel so bad."

"Seth, are you smoking pot again?" Ryan questioned, half joking-half serious.

"Ha ha. No don't worry. But I mean, I was just saying... I don't know, I guess I'm just going to miss Seth/Ryan time. I've accomplished more this past holiday with you by my side, than the past 3 years alone in Brown."

"Seth, you've come a long way both with and without me. Soon you're going to be a married man. You're going to just have to accept the whole 'independent' concept." Ryan said to him. Seth didn't respond and just continued to clean up. "But..." Ryan spoke again, "You know you always got me."

Seth looked up to him, "Thanks man."

"So how are you going to do this whole comic book thing?"

"_Graphic Novel_ you mean? I am not sure yet. Still waiting on Zach to call... He's got to finalize some things with Reid before talking to me. But no matter what, I'm still going to Brown with Summer. So I guess I'll just have to write it there. No way am I moving to Newport and leaving Summer..."

"That's good. For both you and Summer. It's a win-win."

"Exactly. I just hope it's possible."

"You'll find a way." Ryan encouraged him. They were now working side-by-side at the sink, Ryan washing and Seth drying and putting away.

"So you stoked for this whole internship?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be good."

"What are you exactly going to do?"

"I'm just working alongside with a few people, helping out in whatever way I can."

"OH so basically you're the one getting coffees and running stupid errands?"

"Shut up. I get paid too so that's a win-win."

"Everything's a win-win lately." Seth replied, unsure.

"Yeah..." Ryan sort of agreed.

Seth looked at Ryan. Ryan now knew where he was getting at.

"Nope, no way. Nothing's going to happen!"

"You never know!"

"SETH! It's like you want something bad to happen." Ryan was getting frustrated and annoyed.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just saying, you better watch out. Look out for Marissa and yourself, just in case."

"You're going crazy..." Ryan dismissed Seth.

Seth gave him a creepy look, "Maybe... I am... or maybe... I'm just right..."

Ryan was creeped out and grabbed the towel from Seth's hands. He put it over Seth's face, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Ryan my friend," Seth removed the towel from his face, "Just do me a favour and listen to your wise brother over here..."

"Whatever... dry, now." He said, handing Seth wet dishes.

In the other room, Marissa and Summer were folding clothes and putting them in neat piles on the bed.

"I'm going to miss you Coop."

"I'm going to miss you too. Hey, if you ever need help with the wedding or just wanna talk, you better call me right away."

"Oh I know! Actually, that reminds me... I don't know if I just assumed you'd know but I guess I better ask you just in case..."

"What is it?"

"You're going to be... I mean, will you be my maid of honour?"

"Sum, of course. You know there is nowhere else I would rather be than beside you on your big day." Marissa went over and hugged Summer tightly. "I love you."

"Thanks so much, Coop. I love you too."

"Wait, if I'm your maid of honour... that means... I totally get to plan the bachelorette party!"

"Yeah, better make it good!" Summer laughed.

"Hmmm... Strippers?"

"STRIPPERS!" Summer shrieked in excitement. They continued to laugh and talk about the bachelorette party and soon after Ryan and Seth walked in.

"What's this about strippers?" Seth asked.

"Oh... nothing," Marissa grinned. She went over to Ryan and took his hand, "It's getting late. We're going to let you guys finish packing, goodnight!"

The blonde couple headed for their room and Ryan closed the door behind them, "So... strippers?"

"Bachelorette party," Marissa answered. Ryan raised his eyebrows. "What? It's not a bachelorette party without strippers!"

"What if I'm not okay with the idea of a shirtless horny man giving my girlfriend a lap dance?"

"Then I'd say 'sucks to be you'?" Marissa teased.

Ryan tackled Marissa onto the bed until he was on top of her. He started to kiss her and down her neck.

"You have nothing to worry about..." Marissa said seriously.

Ryan stopped kissing to look at her in the eyes, "I know. I trust you."

/

The next morning, Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer were saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you so much for helping us unpack... settle in... and keeping us company," Marissa hugged Seth.

"I'd rather be with you guys than back East" Seth replied.

Summer gave Ryan a hug, though she had to tiptoe because he was too tall for her, "Take care of yourself, Atwood. And take care of Coop. I'll rip out your jugular if you don't."

"Don't worry..." Ryan assured her.

Marissa then took her turn, moving from Seth to Summer, "Remember, call me whenever you want! And let me know when this wedding's going to be, because I want to plan this bachelorette party. It'll be the best Sum."

"I know I'm looking forward to those strippers." She joked. They shared their last emotional hug goodbye as Seth and Ryan rolled their eyes.

"Psh, our women are so emotional..." He commented. Marissa and Summer turned to them two.

"Aren't you guys going to hug or something?"

Seth and Ryan looked at each other for a moment. Then Seth laughed as Ryan offered him his hand, "Good luck with the rest of this school year. Call me whenever," Ryan said casually.

"You guys are so boring!" Marissa said. "HUG!"

"Yeah, hug!" Summer joined her.

"Fine, fine..." Seth went over and hugged Ryan. "Oh yeah, that's the spot." The two brothers laughed it off and Summer and Marissa smiled.

"That's better!" Summer said.

"Okay, we better go. Got a plane to catch!" Seth opened the door and carried their suitcases.

"I love you guys. We'll see you soon!" Summer waved goodbye, following Seth out the door and into the elevator.

Ryan and Marissa stood from their door and smiled at their direction, "We'll see you soon!"

_**Short Chapter. But I promise you: longer, drama-filled chapters ahead!**_


	33. First Day

**FIRST DAY**

Marissa woke up early Monday morning. She looked over beside her and found Ryan fast asleep. She smiled at the man next to her, _I could get used to this_, she thought. It was 7 AM so she decided to get up early to make breakfast.

Half an hour passed and Ryan tiredly made his way to the kitchen. There, his eyes met with Marissa and her back to him. She had a high messy pony tail, wearing his boxers and his shirt, and was busy making breakfast.

"Smells great." He spoke.

Marissa jumped a little, not expecting him to be up. But as she turned around, she greeted him with a smile, "Bacon and eggs. Thought it'd be appropriate for your first day. I have coffee ready."

Ryan went over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He walked over and slid his hand around Marissa's waist and kissed her forehead. "Thank you... and good morning."

Marissa turned her head to give him a quick peck, "Good morning to you too. Here," She finished cooking the bacon and put the plates out on the table, "Food's ready."

The two sat down and starting munching away at their breakfast.

"What's the agenda for today?" She asked him.

"First day at the firm. Just an orientation thingy... then 2 classes."

"How're you feeling with this whole internship thing?"

"Alright..." He lied. But Marissa caught on, seeing his leg was shaking from under the table.

"Ryan... You're going to do great." She reached over and held his hand.

Ryan sighed. She was right, so why was he nervous?

They shared a few seconds of silence just gazing at each other. But Ryan's cell just had to go off, "It's Lily. Hold on." He stood up and answered it, "Hello?"

Marissa watched Ryan as he frantically paced back in forth. He was so nervous but she couldn't help but smile. He hung up his phone and made his way over to her.

"Lily wants me to go over there. I better go get ready and leave..." he walked back to the bedroom. But before he did, he stopped in his tracks and ran back to Marissa. "Oh, thank you for breakfast." He kissed her sweetly then hurried to get ready.

/

Ryan hurried and made his way to the architecture firm. He stopped in his tracks and there it was. He slowly approached it and the doors automatically opened for him. He scanned around: the ceiling was high and the lobby had a very modern look to it. He fixed his tie and checked his outfit one more time before walking up nervously to the front desk. There he found a dark haired girl sitting behind it. "Hi, my name's Ryan Atwood..."

The lady, probably in her mid-30s, eyed Ryan up and down. He couldn't tell whether she looked satisfied or completely unimpressed.

"I'm an intern here... is Lily around?"

"Ahh yes, Ms. Turner said to be expecting you. I'll let her know you're here..." She reached over to her phone and started dialling a number. Ryan looked around the lobby once more, waiting awkwardly. "Okay, you can go ahead. She's on the last floor."

Ryan nodded and went over to the elevator. Once he was in, he waited patiently to reach the top floor. He was starting to sweat. Never in his life was he this nervous. But he knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and for his future's sake – or more like, his and _Marissa's_ future – he can't screw this up.

_DING!_ The elevator doors opened and Ryan stepped out. He saw in front of him, a long corridor and a door at the end. _Ms. Lily Turner_, he read on it. He gave it a knock and heard footsteps approach it.

Lily opened the door, "Ryan!"

"Good morning, Lil – I mean, Ms. Turner." Ryan cleared his throat.

"Ryan, c'mon, you're making me sound old. Lily." She laughed.

Ryan was relieved. He was always scared of the typical mean, strict, pain in the ass boss. But Lily was nothing like that. She stood at a little over 5 feet with short grey hair and giant glasses that dominated her face. Her smile was welcoming and would never disappear.

"Thank you again, for giving me a shot, I won't let you down." Ryan said.

"I know you won't. I read through your resume and some of your work history... I'm very impressed." Ryan looked down. He didn't want her to see he was blushing.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you're probably wondering why I called you down here early and the other interns aren't here yet...?"

"Yeah, a little bit," He laughed nervously.

"Well, I saw that you took part a little bit with the Newport Group." She pulled out some files and read through them, "It says you worked alongside with your guardian Kirsten Cohen – great women by the way, I'm amazed with her work – anyways, that you guys did a model home together?"

"Um, yeah... There was an accident when I first came to Newport, so the project kind of failed. But then they finally decided to reconstruct it, and Kirsten asked me to help her ."

"And how was that?"

"It turned out really great! One of many developments Kirsten's done that was a success."

"Well I'm glad to hear it, because I would love your assistance with one of my developments."

Ryan's eyes widened in shock and confusion, "Umm, sorry?"

"What, did you expect to just make coffee runs and photocopies for me?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Lily laughed, "Sorry, but I planned you do some actually _work_ during your internship here..."

"No, I'm not, I'm not complaining or... like I don't mean," Ryan stuttered as he couldn't find the words.

Lily laughed at how nervous and shocked Ryan was. "Come here," she walked over to the corner of her office where she had a tiny model of a house, "This is one of the houses I'm designing. Like Kirsten and your's, it's a model home. But I do hope someday that it will be the first of many houses."

"But I thought you did mainly office buildings and banks and schools?"

"I do. But I'm trying to expand a bit. Berkely is in need of more houses. So I decided to add more of my work around the neighborhoods. And I'm very lucky to have an experienced intern to help me make it possible."

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. Just accept and help me out here."

"Thank you."

Lily smiled at him, "Trust me, in the end _I _will be the one thanking _you_."

The phone started to ring and Lily went over to answer it, "Excuse me. Continue to look, I want your feedback..." She answered it as Ryan scanned the tiny model. Though it was nothing like what him and Kirsten designed, he knew this wasn't Newport; instead, it was perfect for living in Berkely. The house showed simplicity. Not rich and style.

"So..?" Lily said, now off the phone and standing beside Ryan.

"I think it'll be really great."

She smiled in excitement. "Oh yeah, so anyways, that was the front desk, the rest of the interns have arrived. I sent them up. We can continue with this later, but right now we have an orientation to do! You'll get to work with some of the interns, but you're mostly with me and the other architects. I mean, these interns coming are inexperienced so they won't be doing any of the things you're doing... So yeah, it's okay to feel special." Lily joked.

And Ryan did feel special. Happy. How could he have been so lucky? He got a paid internship with a great architecture company in Berkely, where he wouldn't be really an _intern_ but actually working with other architects and designing homes. Not only that, he and Marissa were doing great. They lived happily together in their new apartment building. _Everything is going so well. _But a feeling took over his mind and his smile slowly faded. He remembered what Seth said and was scared it might be coming true. _Too much good has happened, something terrible is totally coming ahead_, he thought. As he continued to worry, a knock on the door snapped him out of his misery. He turned around and followed Lily to the door.

She opened it to reveal a group of people, in their 20s that looked just as nervous as he was. "Good morning, everyone, glad you could make it to the orientation. Come in..."

The group of people made their way in. "So you all know me, Lily Turner. Please just call me Lily, don't remind me how old and single I am..." she joked that got a laugh out of a few people. Their faces immediately flushed from nervousness and looked somewhat relieved. "This is Ryan, he'll be helping me also... Now I only read your application forms and stuff so please introduce yourselves..."

"Hi, I'm Greg," A tall, deep-voiced man said. He had a clean look with his hair gelled up. He looked a lot like a rich, water polo playing, Newport jerk. But he had on a friendly, innocent smile that said otherwise.

"Kristine," a high petite voice said. She offered out her hand to both Lily and Ryan.

And everyone else continued with their introductions. There was a girl named Shannon who looked well organized and focused. Mike was chubby and playful and definitely had too much caffeine. Davie looked distracted, he was too busy scanning the room and analyzing everything around him. Paul had thick eyebrows and it was hard to read his face.

And the last one to introduce herself was a girl. She was in her early-mid 20s. Blonde, skinny, her outfit showed a lot of skin, and Ryan could already sense she was _trouble._ She held out her hand to Lily and Lily, first hesitant, ended up shaking it just like she did to the others. "Victoria." She put it out to Ryan for him to shake. He felt a tight squeeze and saw her eyes checking him out, up and down his body. He felt uncomfortable so he immediately dropped her hand and stuffed his in his pockets. She gave him a sneaky smile that he didn't know how to respond to.

"I'm glad all of you are here. Let's begin with a tour, shall we?" Lily lead them out of her office and to the elevator; they gathered inside. Even though there was enough room for everyone, it seemed Victoria was squished and she was right up against Ryan. He ignored eye contact with her and looked towards Mike who was laughing at his look of misery. The minute the elevator doors opened, Ryan released a breath of relief and hurried out the elevator doors.

"So here are all the cubicles where you guys will be most of the time..." Lily began with her tour.

"Do you go to Berkely?" Victoria whispered to Ryan.

"Umm... Yeah... how about you?" he whispered back, trying to be polite to her.

"Just transferred." She walked beside him and continued to 'accidentally' brush her arm against Ryan as they walked beside each other. Ryan didn't know what to do. He didn't want to seem rude but he knew she was going somewhere with him that he didn't want to go to. He walked slowly away from her so at least they would stop touching.

"That's nice," He replied, though not looking at her but instead, at Lily to show he's following.

"Guess we're going to be classmates then."

"You're taking architecture at Berkely too?" Ryan asked.

"I'm here as an intern... what do you think," She laughed at him. Ryan turned red and realized how stupid he was. _Wow that was stupid of me, _He mentally slapped himself. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," she flirted.

"Um thanks but we should really be focusing on the tour," he tried redirecting their conversation.

"Oh you're a goody-goody..." she complained. He looked at her, confused and offended. But she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye, "Whatever, I can change that."

Ryan gulped. He continued to follow the group around. After a few minutes passed, Ryan was relieved to find Greg now beside him while Victoria had moved up to the front.

"So she's forward," he whispered.

Ryan looked at him. "I have a girlfriend though..."

"Yeah, but something tells me Victoria doesn't really seem to give a damn about those things," he chuckled.

Ryan was now worried. "I didn't even do anything."

"Meh, she's probably just like that. Super flirtatious and all."

"So where are you from?" Ryan asked him.

"New York."

"Must be a big change for you then, moving all the way here?"

"It's not so bad. I've always wanted to live by the beach here in California. Plus studying architecture here too? Life's been pretty good."

"Well then, that's good."

"Yeah, it is. You?"

"I'm from around here. Grew up in Chino, moved to Newport, now here."

"Chino then Newport then Berkely? Impressive. And I mean, living in Cali all your life; kind of wishing I were you right now. "

"Thanks." Ryan smiled at Greg. He somehow knew he was going to get along with this guy. "And let's say you are, maybe you could get Victoria out of my hands..." he joked.

"Nah," Greg laughed, "she's not really my type... so good luck with her!"

/

Later that day, Ryan arrived home late. He closed the door behind him as he collapsed onto the couch. Marissa came out of the bedroom in her robe, just out of the shower.

"Hey, you're late." She made her way over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I stayed in class to finish some stuff so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow. I feel like this internship will take up a lot of my time so I want to get some school stuff out of the way..."

"It's okay. Dinner's in the microwave ready to be heated if you want."

"Thanks, I'll eat later..."

"How was your first day?" she asked him.

"Really good. Lily wants me to work with her on a project: a model home."

"Model home?"

"I know, I can't believe it myself... and it's weird how it's a model home and not a hospital or a mall... a model home."

"Maybe it's just fate or something. The whole model home idea coming back to you. Maybe in the future, that's all you'll be making... like maybe this is your way to pay back for burning one years ago..." Marissa teased and smiled at Ryan which made him weak to the bone. No way he couldn't smile back at her beautiful face. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Wait, you haven't finished telling me about your day."

"It was very long and miserable without you," Ryan climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her.

Marissa didn't bother with any more questions, "Good enough answer."As she kissed him back.


	34. Seth Was Right

Early next morning, Ryan's phone rang loudly.

"Who's calling at 4 AM in the morning." Marissa groaned. She put the pillow over her head as the ringing went on.

Ryan grabbed his cell and went out of the room so it wouldn't bother Marissa.

"Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Ryan, you haven't called. We haven't talked ever since we said goodbye."

"Seth that was only like 4, 5 days ago. It's 4 in the morning why, are you calling?" he was annoyed.

"Well, it's 7 here and I was bored and awake. Now that you are, why don't you tell me about your first day? It was today, right? how was it?"

"Good but busy. And right now, I'm very tired so I'll talk to you later."

"Ryan if you hang up, I'll just keep calling..."

"UGH." Ryan made his way into the living room and lied down on the couch. "What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, how's the boss? What's it like so far?"

"Lily is great. She promoted me already. She wants me to help her with a project she's working on: a model home."

"How ironic. Everything with you is a model home."

"I know. Marissa thinks that's all I'm going to be making in the future," he laughed.

"Well, that's really great, man. And it's just you?"

"Yeah, just me."

"Wow, the other interns are probably jealous."

Ryan then thought back to Victoria. "Actually, Seth, that reminds me... you know how you said because things are going so well that something bad is bound to happen eventually?"

"Why, what happened?"

"There's this intern. Victoria–"

"I KNEW IT! SOMETHING ALWAYS HAPPENS AND I TOTALLY CALLED IT. I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Seth." Ryan warned.

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyways, she's really making me uncomfortable."

"Ryan, it was the first day, how uncomfortable can it get?"

"She was super forward. Flirty and all."

"Wow, definitely sounds like trouble," he smiled into the phone.

And somehow, Ryan could feel his smile creep all over Seth's face. "It's like you want drama and trouble."

"No, I just think it's hilarious that I was actually right..."

"Seth." Ryan warned him again.

"Right, sorry. Look just tell her you have Marissa and that you're not interested. If she continues, you're kind of a bigger deal, I'm sure Lily will do something about it."

"Yeah... yeah you're right."

"What was Marissa's reaction?"

"I'm..."

"You better not be lying to her..."

"I'm not. I just forgot to mention it. But I will. And I'll tell her she has nothing to worry about because I'm going to tell Victoria today that she is going nowhere with me."

"Good, anyways, now it's my turn. Zach called me regarding the comic book."

"What did he say?"

"He said it's possible for me to write it here then just send all my work over to Reid in Newport."

"That's good news. Right..?"

"Yeah, but there's a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"Ryan, my friend, didn't I tell you something bad was bound to happen?"

"Seth, what's wrong?"

"I called Reid after my discussion with Zach, and she refuses to make the extra work just because I can't work with her in Newport."

"She quit?!"

"No, no, she's moving to New York. She was planning on moving anyways, more opportunities are there for her to publish. And that way, she'll only be a few hours from me so it'd be easier..."

"I don't really know what's the problem then..?"

"I'm just worried about what Summer might think. She accepted the fact that I'm doing the comic book knowing Reid is far away from us. But now, she's right beside us. I don't want her or this comic to come between Summer and I."

"Seth, Summer trusts you and I'm sure you'll do the right thing. Just talk to her about it and assure her nothing will happen other than getting the comic book done."

Seth sighed into the phone, "Yeah..."

"Seth, you love Summer. When you get married, you'll always have to consider her when making decisions like this. Not just when you're married, when you're in a relationship in general."

"Yeah, you're right..."

"I know. So just remember that. And instead of phoning me, talk to Summer. Now, can I go back to sleep or..?"

"No, no... thank you, sweet dreams." Seth hung up the phone and Ryan made his way back to bed. He lied down next to Marissa and she immediately felt his presence, so she moved up and cuddled right next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and looked down at her sleeping face. _God, I love her_.

/

Ryan came to Lily's office because she called asking him to come in early again.

"You wanted to see me?" he said, entering her office. He saw a tall, old man dressed up in a suit, sitting in front of Lily at her desk. "Oh, sorry..." Ryan said, slowly backing away and exiting the room.

"No, Ryan, hold on. I called you early because I wanted you to meet the man behind all my projects; _my _boss: Mr. David Moore."

"Lily, I love _being_ the boss, not being _called_ one though," He laughed at Lily. He seemed to be really friendly.

"Oh whatever... Anyways, David, this is Ryan. An intern but also the one helping me with the model home project. He's worked on one before with the Newport Group in Newport so I thought he'd be perfect for the job."

"Newport Group? Wow, I'm impressed! Nice to meet you," he shook Ryan's hand. "Did you know Caleb Nichol?"

"Yes, he was my guardian parent's dad..."

Something clicked in Mr. Moore's face, "Ryan Atwood?! Wow, I'm very delightful to have the pleasure in meeting you. I've worked with Kirsten a couple of times and she's said many great things about you."

"Oh,well thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"I see good things in your future, my man."

"I hope so too..." He laughed nervously.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting," Mr. Moore said to them both.

"Let us walk you," Lily offered.

The three made their way down in the elevator and into the lobby. David asked Ryan more about his previous work experience and Ryan was happy to tell him all about it. When they arrived at the main entrance, Lily and Ryan shook David's hand one more time and said their goodbyes as he was heading out the door.

"He's nice..." Ryan said to Lily.

"He is, you just have to _stay_ onhis good side for him to _stay_ nice to you. So please make me look good in front of my boss."

"I won't let you down."

"I have to go back upstairs to finish up some things... I won't need you for another 45 minutes maybe... You can just make yourself comfortable in the lounge or something."

"Alright, thanks." Ryan made his way over to the staff lounge and got himself a cup of coffee. He turned on the TV and watched sports to pass time.

"Lookin' good today," A voice called out behind him. Ryan turned around and saw _her_. Victoria. _Great._

"Good morning," he replied, trying to be polite.

She made her way over to him and sat beside him on the couch. She grabbed the cup of coffee in his hand and drank from it.

"Yeah, I was just finished that..." He muttered to himself.

"Thanks, I love coffee. Black. Just the way _you_ like it I see," she flirted.

Ryan didn't respond, but just scooted slowly away from her.

"I don't bite you know..." Ryan didn't respond. "I've always wanted an office fling..."

"Umm..." Ryan was shocked at how open Victoria was being.

She saw the horrified look on his face and just smiled.

Ryan looked at her and decided to speak up, "Look, you're really forward. And I have a girlfriend," he bluntly spoke.

She just laughed and shrugged it off, "Well I'm not surprised. You_ are_ hot stuff, you know."

Ryan was beginning to feel uncomfortable again. So he stood up and got himself another coffee. He went back to watch TV, but just stood and let Victoria have the couch to herself.

"Ryan, we _are _going to be working together. We need to get along," she smiled.

"We will get along just fine, _as friends_. I like to be professional when it comes to my job. And also, _I have a girlfriend_." He reminded her once again.

"Oh well!" she stood up and grabbed his coffee again and drank it. "Something I have to tell you about myself... with me? I always get what I want." She said seductively and walked away.

Ryan just stood there astonished. _What the hell just happened? _At this point he was ready to tell Lily about Victoria's inappropriate behaviour. It was the second day and she was already ruining this for him. So he went upstairs to see what Lily would want to do.

As he knocked on her door and entered her office, there he saw Victoria already there. She beat him to it.

"Ryan, nice to see you here. But I don't need to see you for another 20 minutes..." Lily said. Victoria looked over her shoulder and gave Ryan another seductive smile, to which he just ignored.

"Is this a bad time or...?" Ryan began saying.

"It's perfect!" Victoria replied.

"Ryan did you need to talk to me about something?" Lily asked him.

"Umm, yes actually... I, uh..." he looked at Victoria who was now curious as to what he was going to say. Lily waited for him to continue, but saw he was going nowhere.

"Ryan?" she asked him. But before he could continue speaking, Lily's phone rang. She went to answer it and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Sue, what is it?"

"Mr. Moore is back, he's here in the lobby."

"Coming right now." She hung up the phone, "I'm sorry you guys, just excuse me for a moment." Lily stood up and made her way out the office. Ryan saw Victoria sitting there just looking at him, up and down.

After a few seconds, he turned around and ran to follow Lily. When he got into the elevator he saw Victoria following them both. _Just perfect! _He thought. _What does she want from me?!_

When they got out the elevator. Ryan and Victoria stood aside while Lily went to talk to Mr. Moore. Observing from afar, Ryan saw them both talking happily. Victoria was observing as well.

"That's Lily's boss, David Moore." He informed her.

"I know who he is..." she said to him.

"You do?" he asked her. They switched their attention back to Lily and David who now turned to look at them. They started walking their direction.

"Hello again, Mr. Moore," Ryan shook his hand.

"Hi, Ryan, I just forgot a few things in Lily's office. Glad to see you two are getting along," he went over and hugged Victoria.

"Hi daddy," she hugged him tight.

Ryan froze. _No freakin way_, "Wait, you two are...?"

"Oh yeah... Ryan, Victoria is David's daughter," Lily told him. He shook his head trying to understand it all. He smiled innocently at them but he couldn't help but scream and cry for help in his head.

Now what could he do? He had to please Lily, his boss; and in able to do that, he had to please David, Lily's boss; and now, the cherry on top, he had to be nice to Victoria; because if he wasn't, this whole great once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him could just explode.

"Excuse us," Lily said, leading David to the elevator to retrieve his forgotten things. The elevator door closes, and Victoria was left standing next to Ryan.

She was beginning to make her way back to the lounge, but turned around to see a still-shocked Ryan. "Remember what I told you!" and she disappeared behind the corner.

Now he knew what Victoria meant, _she always gets what she wants_.

_Damn Seth for being right._

**_Hey guys, so this will be the last chapter for a while. I am going on vacation so a new chapter won't be up for a while. Probably in 2 weeks? I just wanted to say thank you for reading and for the reviews! It means a lot. I'll see you in a couple of weeks._**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey Everyone! I extremely do apologize for not updating in a long time! I went on vacation and it lasted a little longer than I thought! :P**

**I will be updating tonight so check in soon! thanks for the reviews and encouragements! Sorry again.**


	36. What to Do?

**WHAT TO DO?**

Ryan was back in at the apartment watching TV. He was in the living room waiting for Marissa to come home from her last class of the day. He was playing scenarios in his head of how to tell her about Victoria and how he should ask her what he should do. He _just _started this internship. Everything had being going great! His boss and his boss' boss already loved him. But then there was Victoria. And he thought he left 'drama' in high school. He sighed in frustration and turned off the TV to go out on the balcony to breathe some fresh air – see if that'll help the upcoming headache.

Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket. _Seth_. He first contemplated whether he should answer it. He didn't know if he was in the mood for Seth's sarcasm... After a few seconds of ringing, Ryan finally flipped it open. "Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Not much, it's late here, Summer's already fast asleep but I'm wide awake."

"You can't sleep? Is everything alright over there?"

"Oh yeah, no, everything's fine, don't worry. I just can't sleep. Just one of those nights, you know? Anyways, tell me, how's it all going over there? Maybe you'll bore me to sleep."

"Glad to know I can be of assistance..."

Seth laughed, "No I'm serious, what's new?"

"Umm... nothing."

"Really? How's you and Marissa?"

"We're good..."

"And school?"

"Also good..."

"And the job?"

"Great!" He said excitedly, but it was obviously fake. _Damn, way to play it smooth, _Ryan thought.

"'Great'?" Seth imitated Ryan and chuckled. "Ryan? You know you suck at lying..."

Ryan shook his head. "Okay fine... Victoria."

"What about – OH MY GOD. Did you two..?"

"What? NO! It's just... you were right. Things went downhill..."

"Well what exactly happened?"

"Nothing happened. But I'm scared something will... Victoria is my boss' boss' daughter. So what she says, I kind of have to do if I want to keep this job and look good. Well I don't have to do but...that's how she plays..."

Seth maniacally laughed, "DAANNGG Ryan my brother, you are in a pickle here!"

"Seth, no time for jokes! She's super forward and already has told me she wants to hook up. I told her I have a girlfriend but she doesn't care."

"Oh snap. I have no advice here. But dude, you just can't seem to escape drama?!"

"I'm very close to hanging up." Ryan sternly said.

"Okay, okay... I'll stop. Did you tell Marissa?"

"I will once she gets home... I don't know how to start the conversation though, bring it up. UGH! Just thinking about Victoria and all her comments... just frustrates me!"

"Oooh, what'd she say?"

"Does it really matter?!"

"Well, lucky for you, it's Marissa. She won't freak at you or anything. Just be normal..."

"How can I be normal though?"

Just at that moment Marissa walked into the apartment. She saw the balcony door open and made her way.

"I don't know, Seth!" She heard Ryan say. "God, I really don't like her. Can't she just go bother someone else? I'd move across the country if I could."

Marissa felt a pang in her heart. _Was he talking about me? And here I thought things were going so well..._ she thought to herself.

Ryan noticed a shadow and saw Marissa behind him. "Seth, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." He quickly hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pockets, "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." He walked over to give her a kiss on the lips but she dodged it so he only got her cheek. "Is everything alright?" He noticed a frown on her face.

"What were you talking about with Seth?"

"Hmm? We were talking about my work... Marissa, I have to tell you something. Come here." He took her hand, led her back inside, and sat on the couch.

Before he spoke, Marissa cut him off, "So what did I do this time?" She asked annoyed.

"What? You did nothing..." Ryan said confused. He clicked in and laughed. "I wasn't talking about you when I was telling Seth about moving away. That's actually what I wanted to tell you. Or more like, who. There's this girl at work, Victoria. Another intern... or actually I don't know what she is. But I do know I'll be working with her a lot and... she's just... a problem."

"Why what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." Ryan reassured her. He rubbed the side of her arm in comfort. She smiled at his touch. "I made sure of it and will make sure it stays that way. I told her I had a girlfriend."

"Good!"

"But there's more to it... She, uh, is very forward. She already told me she has her eyes for me and the 'girlfriend' thing doesn't even bother her. I'm not going to do anything. You know I love you. But she's Lily's boss' daughter. So... I don't know how to confront Lily or do I or... I just don't know what to do in general..." Ryan sighed and hung his head.

"Wow," was all Marissa could say. She saw the confused, tired look on Ryan's face. She cupped his face and tilted it back up so they'd be eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry, I don't really know what you should do either. But I know no matter what, you'll do the right thing." She leaned in to kiss him and soon after he deepened the kiss. She leaned back, laying down on the couch as Ryan climbed on top of her.

"Mmm, besides, there's no one else I'd rather make out with..." Ryan joked.

"Glad to hear it." She giggled as they continued their make out session.

/

After what seemed like forever, Marissa's phone rang, interrupting them.

Ryan pulled back and looked at her phone on the center table, "Ugh do you have to?" he complained.

"Let me just see who it is..." She reached over and looked at the caller ID as Ryan began sucking her neck. "It's Alan." Ryan stopped and looked at her with a serious face. Marissa laughed at his reaction, "He just transferred this year and is in one of my classes, don't worry, he's not like a Victoria."

"I wasn't worried. Just curious..." The ringing continued. "Don't get that. Let it go to voicemail." Ryan said as he went back to the spot on her neck he'd been sucking.

"Ugh, I can't, I told him if he needs anything to give me a call. He's new and probably so lost..."

"Mmm..." Ryan ignored her as he concentrated on the spot on her neck. "I'm sure... He'll... survive."

Marissa laughed and pushed Ryan to the side as she sat up and answered her phone, "Hey Alan!"

Ryan leaned back, giving up. He looked at Marissa who's back was to him, busy talking on the phone with this _Alan_. He thought of playing with her so he moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck. At first, Marissa jumped but then laughed at what Ryan was doing. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"Umm.. Yeah... Wait... Pardon me?" She was having trouble concentrating on her cell phone conversation. Ryan began moving his hands from her arms down to her waist, raising her shirt up a little bit so he can feel her bare stomach. "Well... What are you craving." Marissa was playing hard to get, ignoring all of Ryan's motives. But he persevered. He moved his hands up and under her shirt and cupped her bra. "UM WAIT, SORRY. ALAN... can I call you back? Sorry. Just... go to Jack's. It's cheap and by Berkely." Marissa hung up the phone quickly and turned around to Ryan. "RYAN!"

"What? I've missed you all day. I'm not in the mood to sharing you tonight with _Alan_."

"He just wanted to know what's a good place to eat!"

"Good, you told him about Jack's... Now, you're all mine." He continued kissing her neck and playing with her shirt.

Marissa smiled and gave up. She couldn't resist him any longer.

/

The following day, Ryan went to his classes and after, it was back at the firm. He didn't know what he'd do just yet, but after the night he had just shared with Marissa, it was clear to him that him and Victoria aren't going _anywhere_.

Ryan walked into the building feeling confident. He greeted almost everyone who walked by him as he made his way to the elevator. He went all the way up to Lily's floor and straight to her office.

"Good afternoon," Ryan said as he knocked on the door and opened it.

Lily was busy away typing something on her computer as she turned her attention to Ryan at the door. "Ryan! Hello to you too! Please come in." Ryan shut the door behind him and made his way to her desk. "Today the floor prints of the model home came in. I want you to check it out for me. I already did but I need a potentially great architect like you to check it out for me!" Lily smiled.

"I'd be happy to!" Ryan replied excitedly.

"Great, they're over there." She pointed out to the corner desk. "You can go use the spare office on floor 2 and get back to me when you're finished!"

"Sounds good!" Ryan made his way to collect the floor prints and down to the office.

After a few minutes of going over the prints, a knock came on Ryan's door.

"Hey stranger," a familiar voice said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ryan looked at Marissa with a shocked face.

"They said at the front desk that I could find you here! I was just dropping you off some late lunch – burgers and chilli fries?" She held up a bag.

"You're the best." He grinned from ear to ear. Marissa went over and dropped the bag off on the desk, then went to sit on Ryan's lap.

"So this is your office?"

"Nah, it's just an empty one so they lent it to me for the day as I go over some of these stuff."

"And what are you exactly 'going over'?"

"Floor prints... for the model home."

"Fancy. Look you at, Mr. Only-Has-Been-A-Few-Days-Big-Shot."

"I wouldn't make fun of him. I mean, you're dating him."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She leant down for a kiss and before it went any further, someone at the door cleared their throat. The two immediately broke apart.

"Didn't know there were more interns." Victoria spoke. Marissa, embarrassed, immediately stood up from Ryan's lap, Ryan following her and stood up as well.

"Umm, Marissa, this is Victoria... Victoria this is my _girlfriend_, Marissa."

"I'm Marissa, nice to meet you..." She said nervously, as she held out her hand.

"Girlfriend? You never mentioned to me you had one..." Victoria mischievously said. She took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. Anyways, I need to talk to Ryan and Lily needs those floor prints as soon as possible so if you would just show yourself out..."

Marissa glared at Victoria who had on a devilish look. "It's okay, I was just dropping off lunch for Ryan..." She grabbed her bag on the desk and before she made her way out, she gave Ryan a long goodbye kiss. "I'll see you at home, babe."

Before closing the door, Marissa looked at Ryan and he gave her a smile back. He knew exactly what she just did and why she did it, and he was glad.

"I don't know if visitors are what you really need, Ryan." Victoria said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "If you really want a job out of this in the end, you'll have to show commitment and that definitely isn't it."

"Oh c'mon, Victoria. Marissa was just dropping off lunch for me."

"Yeah whatever, don't let me see it again. Daddy doesn't like workers who slack."

"I'm not slacking, I'm almost done." Ryan was getting impatient.

"Watch it, man. Are you forgetting who I am?" Victoria said with a evil, seductive smile.

"I want to..." he mumbled.

She reached up and stroked his hair. Ryan flinched at her touch and she just laughed.

"Look, Victoria. I don't want to play games or anything. I'm with Marissa."

She just shrugged off what he said like it was nothing and showed herself out; but turned back one last time before shutting the door behind her. "We'll see."


	37. The Worst Valentine's Day Ever

**The Worst Valentine's Day Ever**

The month of February was now approaching. At work, Victoria has been on the DL, making Ryan and Marissa even better than ever! It's amazing how much more mature they are in their relationship. Definitely nothing like high school. More communication, less drama, and definitely more sex. It was almost like, it was _too good to be true_. Something was bound to happen... they felt it. But being optimists in love, they hoped that day would never come.

And when it hit Valentine's Day... the day came.

Ryan woke up to find an empty spot on the bed next to him. His eyes were still half asleep as he got up. Realizing he was naked – almost forgetting the activities he shared with Marissa last night – he quickly put on the boxers and sweatpants on the floor. Too lazy to find his usual wifebeater, left the room to go find where Marissa went off to. As he entered the living room, he saw a bunch of red and pink balloons everywhere. His eyes immediately shot open. The table was set, pancakes fresh and ready to be made.

"SURPRISE!" he heard a voice say behind him. He turned around, only to have a foam arrow hit his face. Marissa started to laugh, "Happy Valentine's Day! Looks like cupid got you good."

"Wh-What is all this?" Ryan asked confusedly. Although, because of his tiredness, it came out slightly annoyed.

Marissa felt rejected, "It's just a little something... for Valentine's Day. I know you hate Valentine's Day, so I tried to play it light... I guess..." she put away the bow and arrow and made her way to the table.

Ryan saw what he did and felt like an idiot. He crept up behind Marissa, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk. I just woke up, you know me in the morning..."

"No, yeah, I know..." She lied, still slightly hurt.

"Hey..." He said, grabbing Marissa's attention. Her head turned slightly to meet eyes with Ryan. "I love for doing this. Happy Valentine's day." He gave her a crooked smile that she returned gladly.

"C'mon, let's eat. I have your favourites – blueberry pancakes with syrup and a cup of fresh black coffee."

"Best... Girlfriend... Ever..." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

After finishing breakfast, Ryan offered to clean up while Marissa got ready for school. Meeting in the bedroom, he saw Marissa in a bra, busy trying to put on her shirt; so Ryan ran over and attacked her before she could slip it on. They landed on the bed laughing.

"Ryan! I have school in an hour!"

"I know, an _hour_. Besides, seeing you putting on this shirt made me realize how much I hate it when you wear clothes..." He smiled seductively. He played around with her bra.

Marissa flipped them over so she was on top. She straddled Ryan's body and bent down. Before reaching his lips, she instead kissed down his body. She could feel Ryan's body reacting to each kiss and she smiled. She looked down at him again and started undoing her bra. "Thirty minutes, and you're giving me a ride."

/

Noon hit and Ryan and Marissa agreed to meet up for lunch. However, Lily crammed up loads of paper work for him to do by 5 and he didn't know if he would have enough time. When it was just 15 minutes before he had to meet Marissa, he decided to cancel and just make it up to her during dinner.

_Hey I'm so sorry but I have a lot of paper work Lily wants me to finish by 5. Could I take a rain check for lunch?_ Ryan texted.

_It's okay. I have a lot homework as well. Finish up your stuff, I'll finish up mine so tonight, we're all free_. Marissa replied.

_Okay, thanks. Dinner together. Promise. Love you._

_You better! Love you too._

Ryan put away his phone and continued to work. After a couple of hours passed by, Ryan checked his clock, 2:08. _Just 3 more hours_ he tried encouraging himself. He was almost halfway done, so he thought he could do it. But just then, a knock came from his door.

"Come in!" he yelled out.

The door creaked open revealing Victoria, in a very tight business suit.

"Oh great, it's you." Ryan rolled his eyes at the sight before him. He refocused his attention back to the paper work.

"Hey, I wouldn't be so mean to me," Victoria shot back. "So I see you made your temporary office a little more home-y?"

"Lily always sends me down here to do some stuff and I thought why not... Besides, it's just a few pictures." He explained.

Victoria observed his desk and saw some picture frames. She picked one up of him and Marissa back at high school graduation. "Wow, you were one hot teenager." She said.

Ryan looked up, "Can you please put that down? Don't touch anything."

Victoria rolled her eyes and did what she was told. "Look Ry, I should let you know, Daddy always asks me about who he should hire permanently when this internship is over... I could help you out you know. Put in a good word?"

"Do you always do this? Exchange sex with someone's future career?"

"Not always. You're only like, the third intern...?" Victoria said, thinking.

Ryan shook his head and continued to work. Victoria went around his desk and sat on it, crossing her legs seductively. Ryan pushed his chair back and tried to get as far as possible.

"Ryan, think about it. This is a really good thing going for you. You could be an architect easily, if you would just do your part..."

"Victoria, I come from Chino. I've gone a long way; worked hard to get where I'm at, right here ... and I think it's safe for me to say that, I'm used to going the long way. You can't bribe me. I'd rather suffer years of making my way to the top than cheat my way there." Ryan glared at her.

Victoria knew he would never budge. She tried one last attempt. She quickly attacked him on the lips and kissed him hard. Ryan shoved her off, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Ryan! I'm not even asking for a lot okay? Jesus Christ, the offer was on the table... ready whenever you were... but now, it's gone."

"I don't care! I have a girlfriend who I _love_. I'm not throwing away what I have with her just so my dream of being an architect can come true?! I'll work my way there. But I'm not doing any of this!"

Victoria glared at him and bent down. She grabbed the arms of the chair and stared at him right in the eye, "Fine. Be that way. But you're going to pay for this – for humiliating me."

A knock came on the door and a girl came in. "Oh..." she said, seeing the sight before her. Ryan realized this and immediately got up. He straightened out his hair, "Sorry to interrupt... whatever this was." She stumbled on her words.

"No you weren't interrupting anything." Ryan immediately replied, "Victoria was just _leaving_." He looked towards her and she showed herself out. Once she was completely out of the room, Ryan spoke again, "So what can I do for you?"

"Umm, Lily was just wondering on how the paper work's doing?" The girl asked him.

"Good, I should be done by 5, just as she asked."

The girl nodded and left the room awkwardly.

Ryan sat down on his chair; inhaled and exhaled deeply.

/

When it hit 5, Ryan was done everything just as he said he would. He quickly got all of the papers together and made his way to Lily's office to drop them off. Once he did, he hurried out the building. It was almost 5:30 and Marissa was probably worrying. He quickly stopped by the grocery store to buy a box of chocolates and a rose. Once he arrived at the apartment, he knocked on the door realizing he forgot his keys.

Marissa opened the door with eyes that showed she was crying.

The smile on Ryan's face immediately faded away, "Marissa, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"You tell me." She shot back.

"What? What're you talking about?"

"I know about you and Victoria's little meeting during lunchtime. That's why you cancelled?" She glared at him.

"What? How did you –"

"So you two did?" She cut him off.

"What no, I mean –"

"My friend from class, his sister works at the firm. She told him and he told me right away. 'Aren't you and Ryan dating?' he asks me. 'Uh yeah?' I thought. But then he told me and it all made sense." She crossed her arms.

"Look she walked in on us – yes, but nothing happened!"

Marissa still wasn't convinced. She grabbed the chocolates from his hand. "Nothing yet, I bet." She closed the door on his face.

Ryan rested his head on the door. He looked at the rose in his hand and threw it on the ground. He knew Marissa was reacting the way any girl would when she hears gossip like this. But he also knew she knows he would never cheat on her... right?

/

Ryan went for a walk around the campus, hoping by the time he was done, Marissa would let him in the apartment. He checked his watch. _Damn_. Only 30 minutes passed. _No way would she have softened up by now,_ He thought. _Still another hour,_ he bets. He found an empty bench looking out to the architecture building; he took a seat.

He observed the sculpture before him when a voice crept up behind him, making him jump, "Hey man!"

Ryan turned around to find a friendly face, "Greg, hey." He tried smiling but it didn't come out.

"Oh, bad day?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"Not even close." Ryan said rubbing his temple.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Remember Victoria?"

"Trying to forget..." he chuckled.

"Me too. But unfortunately, she never gave up. This time, she tried to force herself on me. I pushed her off but Lily's secretary-assistant-whatever... she misinterpreted it. And word spreads around and now Marissa knows. She kicks me out of our apartment and yeah. Now I'm homeless for the time being."

"Dang. Happy Valentine's Day man." Greg joked.

Surprisingly, Ryan laughed, "Yeah. This is why I hate Valentine's Day. Never have I once, had a good Valentine's Day..."

"You always have next year? Or what's left of today...?"

"Yeah I don't know. If Marissa ever lets me in..." Ryan sighed.

"Well, till then, come over. It's cold out. My roommates and I hate Valentine's Day as well so we decided to just spend this day, drinking some beers and watch all of the Lord of the Rings movies... We're just taking a break, we're onto the second in 10 minutes. So come!"

Ryan was getting a little cold so he decided to take the offer.

He followed Greg to his apartment. It was a couple blocks away from his and Marissa's. When he entered, three guys were gathered around the living room, getting ready for the second.

"Greg, man, finally! We were about to start without you!" A guy on a bean bag said over to him.

"Sorry. Hey guys, this is Ryan. He's having girlfriend troubles... on Valentine's day... typical... so he's gonna join us until she lets him in their apartment again." He explained bluntly.

Ryan felt a little embarrassed but the guy about to put in the DVD spoke up, "Don't worry man. Same with me. We haven't talked since this morning... so I'm gonna try again tomorrow." He shrugged, "Grab a seat! I'm Mike."

The guy on the bean bag chair spoke after him, "Chris!"

"I'm Brad." The last guy finally said, reaching out a hand to shake. After introductions, Ryan grabbed a seat and they all began to watch the movie.

/

When the movie finished, Chris got up and stretched. Then he made his way over to the TV, "Last one guys!" he said, showing them the last DVD and putting it in.

Ryan's phone began vibrating. "Sorry, it might be Marissa..." he said, getting up. He answered his phone and made his way around to the kitchen where he can't be heard.

"Hello?" He replied.

"Hey Ryan, it's Lily."

"Hey Lily, How are–"

"Ryan I'm sorry to inform you but, we're gonna have to let you go. I know you just started this internship and we were hoping to hire you after it was finished. You're a great worker!" she complimented him.

"Okay, then so what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"But word has been going around and I don't know both sides to the story. But to play it safe, I'm going to have to just let you go."

"Wait, is this about Victoria?" Lily didn't respond. "Lily, What did she tell you? Whatever she told you is a lie!"

"Look Ryan, I love all the hard work you've put into this, and I'd be happy to reference you for future opportunities. And as much as I believe you and not believe Victoria's stupid story, her father believes her and would have it at my neck if he saw you were still here. I'm so sorry."

"This was a once-of-a-lifetime thing. So that's just it? You're telling me there's nothing else to do?"

"Just finish up college. And stop by as soon as possible to pick up some of the stuff you left at the office... I'm sorry, Ryan."

"It's not your fault. Thanks for all you've done..." And Ryan hung up the phone.

He walked back into the room, the guys waiting for him to start the movie. Greg turned around and asked, "Hey, was that Marissa?"

"No, Lily. She let me go..."

"What?! Why?!"

"A little birdie has been spreading some false news around the firm and now I'm no longer an intern there. And there's definitely no chance for me to even get hired in the next fall. There goes an idea of graduating college early!" he said light-heartedly... when deep down, he was infuriated.

Ryan was attacked by a skank, his girlfriend found out and assumed he was cheating, kicking him out of their apartment, and now, he had no hope for his future. Out of all the Valentine's days he's had in the past, this was the _worst_ Valentine's day ever.


	38. A Decision To Be Made

**A DECISION TO BE MADE**

Marissa was pacing the room. It was 2 am and not even one sign or word from Ryan. It's not like she was expecting him to. After closing the door on him like that, of course he would give up; and it should be her going after him now, _right_? But that didn't matter. She was dead worried. She didn't know how to react. Obviously she knew she overreacted, but she can't help it. She was super stressed with school and her exams and the call she got two weeks ago... _Ugh that's no excuse... But where is Ryan?! _She thought.

Her phone started vibrating. She flew across the room to answer it.

"Hello!?" she spoke into the phone, not even checking the caller ID.

"Um, hello, is this Marissa?" the voice said on the other end.

"Yes, this is her. Who am I talking to?"

"This is Greg. I'm an intern at the same firm Ryan is... or was... working... Whatever. Anyways, he's kind of passed out drunk on my couch in my apartment. I thought I should give you a call and let you know."

"Oh. Thanks Greg, for calling... Is he okay? Should I go pick him up?"

"He's alright. Just had a little too much to drink. And it's cool, you go right back to bed. He can just sleep the night here at my place and I'll bring him home as soon as he wakes up."

"Okay. Thanks again for calling... I was getting really worried there..."

"No problem! And Marissa..."

"Yes?"

"You know Ryan way better than I do. So I hope you know he didn't do anything. He would never do anything like that to hurt someone he cares for. I _do_ know Victoria and her ways... this is all her doing..."

"Yeah, I know..." was all she could say.

"Good. Well, goodnight!"

"Night." And the other end of the line went dead. Marissa sat down on the bed. Ryan was safe, so she didn't have to worry. But yet all she could do was worry. What will they say to each other in the morning? Different thoughts raced through Marissa's mind, _Valentine's day was ruined, Ryan's passed out, she had that offer... Wait. _Marissa carefully thought back to what Greg said, _'I'm an intern at the same firm Ryan is... or was... working..._' _What did he mean by 'was'. Did Ryan get fired?"_

Marissa felt like she was about to throw up. This was the worst night of her life.

/

Ryan woke up early in the morning. He stirred from his sleep, finding himself still in the same clothes from last night and on a different couch than his at the apartment. He looked around confused. As he got up, there was a banging coming from the inside of his head.

"Ooh," he moaned in pain. _How much did I drink?_

"Oh good, you're awake!" Greg said from the dining table in the kitchen.

"What time is it? Why am I here?"

"It's almost 10. You don't remember anything?"

"I remember Lord of the Rings? The Victoria situation, the Marissa situation – Marissa!"

"Don't worry dude, I called her up last night after you passed out, letting her know you'll just spend the night here. You drank a lot after that phone call. You cleaned up my buddies and I's whole stock of beer!"

"Oh yeah... the phone call." His memory started to come back, "I remember that as well... And sorry, I'll pay you back."

"Good, the next party, beer's on you," Greg smiled. "But dude, we need to get you home. I promised Marissa I'd drop you off the minute you wake up."

"That's if she'll let me back in the apartment..." he grumbled. Ryan got up to put on his jacket, then immediately felt sick. He ran to the washroom and threw up.

Greg peeked through the doorway and saw Ryan's head in the toilet bowl. All he could do was laugh. "Wow, right on man!"

"It's not funny." He moaned. Ryan leaned back against the wall and held his head in his hands. "My head's killing me. Promise you won't let me drink this much ever again. I haven't had a hangover since I was in high school."

"It's pretty hilarious dude. And okay, okay I promise," Greg chuckled, "Why don't we stop by for a bagel and coffee and then we can face the girlfriend later." He offered Ryan a hand to get up.

Accepting it, Ryan gave a weak smile, "Sounds good."

/

Greg's car parked right in front of Ryan and Marissa's apartment.

"We're here!"

"Oh man..." Ryan sighed.

"Do you want me to come in with you in case she brings out the claws? I'm used to girls and their sassiness."

"No, it's okay. You've already done so much," Ryan unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, "Thanks for everything..."

"No problem! And though we don't work together anymore, I'll still see you around?"

"Yeah, I'll see you." Ryan closed the door and slowly made his way to the apartment.

"Hey Ryan!" Greg called out of the car, "Let me know how it all goes down!" Ryan gave him a thumbs up.

/

Marissa was pacing the kitchen. _It's almost 11 and he's still not home!_ She didn't get much sleep and she's been feeling extremely sick.

She grabbed her cell phone, tempted to call but knew she should just trust Greg when he said he'll take him home... _right?_

As Marissa continued to debate with herself, a knock on the door grabbed her attention. _Oh my God, he's here._ She ran to the door, grabbed the door knob, but stopped. _What do I even say to him after kicking him out of the apartment? The apartment HE bought in the first place?_

There was another knock. Before finalizing what she would just say, Marissa slowly opened the door to reveal an apologetic face.

"Marissa, please don't shut the door on me again. Let me explain." Ryan quickly pleaded.

Marissa stood aside, allowing him to enter. She closed the door and faced him. She still hasn't said a word to him, waiting for his explanation.

"Look, Victoria, she came onto _me._ She basically attacked me. But I bet the story you heard mixed that up, that _I_ forced myself on _her_. I don't care who told you this, but you have to know that I'm not lying. I love you, you know that. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Marissa just stood there staring at Ryan.

"And Victoria, having all the connections, got her revenge. I got a call from Lily last night informing me that I was let go. Now my one shot at becoming an architect is gone. So please believe me that I did not initiate anything towards Victoria. Because losing my position at the firm... I cannot lose you too."

Marissa suddenly burst into tears and ran to Ryan's arms. Ryan was confused but immediately held her. It was like a natural instinct for him. "Whoa, hey, hey..." he soothed her. She continued to cry even harder. "I'm sorry for all the misunderstanding. I still love you no matter what, okay?"

"Ryan please," Marissa said in between sobs, "I don't want this to be hard."

"Why, what are you talking about? I do love you."

"Stop please."

"Marissa I DO! I'm not going to stop saying it. If you don't believe me and want to break up then fine, but I still love you and will only love _you_." He held her even tighter as Marissa did the same.

"I got a call from New York saying they want me." Marissa let out.

Ryan's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Fashion Institute...I applied ages ago for this fashion program! I didn't think I'd get in... But they called a couple weeks ago saying they want me and..."

"You're going?!" his voice raised.

"I don't know okay?!" Marissa let go of Ryan and was now standing a couple feet away from him. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration as tears continued to stream down her face. "Look, I don't want to break up."

"Well, good," Ryan said stepping closer. But Marissa only stepped further away.

"But this is _my _once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Now I can actually study fashion and maybe it is possible for me to sell my designs."

"You've always told me that it's just a hobby. All those drawings and pictures -"

"Well I lied. I love drawing up dresses and outfits. When I found out I got in, I couldn't help but be excited that my 'just drawings' can actually be real clothing!"

Ryan didn't know how to react. It's over the top wonderful Marissa got in and he couldn't be any happier for her. But New York is on the other side of the country.

"What did you tell them?" he asked, in a much gentler voice.

Marissa slowly calmed down and wiped the tears trickling down her face, "I told them I'd get back to them in two weeks... two weeks ago. So... tomorrow."

"And have you decided? When would you leave?"

"I don't know yet... But if I were to leave, I'd have to fly there by next week."

"NEXT WEEK?! Why have you not mentioned any of this to me? Were you even thinking about us?"

"That's all I could think about! Us!" Marissa ran to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Ryan slowly followed her steps towards the bedroom, but before opening the door, he just sat down against it. He could hear her crying and so badly wanted to comfort her. But how? What could he say? Tell her she should go? _But where does that leave us?_

This was not helping his hangover.

/

After an hour passed, Ryan finally decided he should check up on Marissa. He brought over a bowl of soup and slowly opened the door. He saw her on the bed, curled up into a ball, still sniffling. He set the bowl down on the side table as Marissa heard him and sat up.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to get up." Ryan said, sitting down on the bed. "Come here."

Marissa hesitated, but then slowly laid back down, her head on Ryan's lap.

"So... tell me more about this program you got into..." Ryan said, trying to lighten the mood as he was stroking Marissa's hair.

"I don't even know if I'm going..."

"Let's not jump into anything, I'm with you there. But c'mon, just tell me what it's all about."

"It's just a fashion program. I'd be gone for almost a year; five or so months in school, learning. Then I get a little break, then another five or so months working with other designers and a little bit of designing yourself."

"Wow, that sounds..." But Ryan couldn't say the words. It was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. But saying that would just throw them in another loop.

"Yeah... By the end of this program, it's said that I can even be ready enough to start my own line."

Ryan immediately thought back to reality, "Marissa, you're going to have to decide _real _soon."

"I know..." her voice cracked.

"Don't cry..." he continued to stroke her hair. "I want you to know that yes this may _affect_ our relationship, but it won't _change_ the way I feel - regardless of whatever you choose to do. And whether we try to do the long distance thing or even I go with you... it doesn't really matter."

Marissa sat up and looked at him straight in the eye. "Really?"

Ryan saw those eyes: red and swollen from the crying. He could only smile at her beauty. He leaned in and gave her an assuring kiss. "Really." They then shared a sweet comforting hug. A hug they both needed. A hug telling them both that, in the end, it's going to be okay.

/

The sun beamed through the blinds and into the bedroom and Ryan woke up with it in his eyes. He looked around and realized he fell asleep. It was 4 o clock and Marissa wasn't in the room. The bowl of soup disappeared and he was now in just his boxers and a wifebeater. Marissa walked in, dressed in Ryan's clothing as well.

"Hey," she said sadly. "You're up."

"Yeah, and you're sad." He replied, sitting up.

"Yeah well..."

Ryan clicked in, "Right... Sorry. I kind of thought it was a dream."

"A lot happened in the last 24 hours, kind of felt like a dream." Marissa said, sitting down on the bed.

"Are you sure we're not just still dreaming?"

"Unfortunately, yes I'm sure. We both just fell asleep after everything. I woke up an hour ago and I just changed you into more comfortable clothing and ate lunch – thanks for the soup, by the way."

"Ahh, yes the soup. It wasn't a dream..." he commented. Marissa let out a light giggle. Ryan looked up and saw the small smile on her face and couldn't help to smile back. Even though it was just half a second, at least he saw that smile again. After everything that's happened, it seems like ages since they both were happy.

But quickly, the smile faded and Marissa turned serious. She played with her fingers. Slowly, she looked up to meet eyes with Ryan's who was trying to read her.

"Marissa?"

"Ryan... I think... I think I've made my decision."


End file.
